While Your Lips Are Still Red
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: A eternidade e o amor. Harry potter agora tem tudo. Mas valerá a pena? Quem desejaria a imortalidade sem as pessoas que ama ao seu redor? SLASH! HARRYDRACO! Lemons e td isso...Desconsidera deathly hallows.
1. Prólogo

**NA:**A história vai parecer meio maluca, promessa, tudo, TUDO, se explica a seu tempo. XD

**DISCLAIMER**: Nada que vocês viram nos livros me pertence. Mas o Ethan e companhia são meus, sim!

**PRÓLOGO**

Que lugar assombrosamente frio, pensou Harry enquanto apertava mais a própria capa de encontro ao corpo. Olhou para Lupin ao seu lado e tentou dar um sorriso que sinalizasse que ele estava bem, mas não obteve muito sucesso, estava frio demais. Ele estava com medo demais também, por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso. Aguardavam em frente a uma grande porta de ébano, de uma mansão que poderia muito bem estar naquele lugar desde os tempos de Drácula, o que, divagou o garoto, não era assim tão improvável. Afinal, não era com os próprios vampiros que eles haviam vindo tratar?

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria voltar, Harry. Isso simplesmente não é seguro. – murmurou Lupin, ao que Harry lhe encarou novamente, percebendo as olheiras cada vez maiores de seu querido amigo, resultado de a lua cheia ter acabado uma noite antes.

- Se eu voltar, eles não vão nem abrir a porta para você, Remus.

O lobisomem encarou o garoto e deu um suspiro cansado, voltando a encarar a porta, enquanto Harry desviava o olhar para o céu e, em silêncio, concordava com Lupin. Era perigoso e insensato, mas talvez valesse a pena. Os vampiros haviam feito uma proposta de aliança para a Ordem. Os termos seriam discutidos àquela noite, mas, por motivos até então insondáveis, que Harry tinha esperanças de esclarecer logo, era uma exigência que ele fosse, em pessoa, ao encontro. Os vampiros exigiram a presença de Harry e, como seu único acompanhante, Lupin. O fato de que tais criaturas sabiam o nome dos membros da Ordem e detalhes de como contatá-los só fez com que eles dois concordassem ainda mais rapidamente em encontrar-se com os líderes deles. Por isso, os dois encontravam-se àquela hora, pouco depois da meia noite, na porta de uma mansão medieval, no extremo norte da Inglaterra.

Finalmente um som metálico, de girar de chave, se fez ouvir e eles depararam-se com um homem de cabelos negros e a pele tão pálida que parecia ser feita de cera. O homem sorriu, provocado um arrepio em Harry, e deu um passo para trás, indicando o caminho para que os dois entrassem. Uma vez dentro do lugar, seguiram por um belo corredor, bem iluminado com uma luz pálida e agradável aos olhos. Chegaram a uma porta, também negra, e o seu guia a abriu e entrou, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- Aqui estão nossos convidados, enfim. – exclamou um outro homem, loiro, com a pele pálida e olhos espantosamente cinzas, metálicos e frios, encarando Harry que se descobriu incapaz de desviar o olhar. Por Merlin, como um homem poderia ser tão... perturbadoramente bonito?

O homem levantou-se de uma mesa grande, onde estava sentado, e fez sinal para que os outros dois se acomodassem. Quase que involuntariamente, Harry escolheu a cadeira à direita do tal loiro, Lupin tomando o assento ao seu lado e lançando-lhe olhares preocupados. O loiro sentou-se novamente e voltou sua atenção exclusivamente para Harry, que conseguiu, com bastante esforço, olhar em volta e apreciar a bela sala em que estavam. Algumas outras pessoas encontravam-se ali, sentados, silenciosos e incrivelmente belos, todos jovens. Nenhum deles aparentava mais de vinte anos. Harry tinha certeza de que nenhum deles deveria ter menos de cem.

- Alegro-me que o senhor tenha aceitado nosso acordo, senhor Potter. Estava há muito tempo curioso para conhecê-lo. – Harry voltou a encarar seu anfitrião - Meu nome é Ethan. Fui eu quem pediu para nos encontrarmos.

- Eu ainda estou curioso, Sr. Ethan, do porquê nos oferecer esta aliança, - manifestou-se Lupin, - Pensei que criaturas das trevas seguiam criaturas das trevas. Desde a outra guerra vocês são aliados a Voldemort. – o vampiro encarou o homem de aparência mais velha dentre todos eles e seu sorriso pareceu gelar.

- Espanta-me que o senhor, Sr. Lupin, diga algo assim, sendo o senhor o que é. – Lupin corou enquanto o vampiro continuava, - Tínhamos um acordo com Voldemort, é verdade, nos era vantajoso até agora. No entanto, a situação mudou.

- Mudou por quê? – indagou Harry, atraindo o olhar cinza para si mais uma vez, causando-lhe mais um arrepio.

- Antes de tratarmos de negócios que tal bebermos algo, senhores? – o homem ofereceu e agitou uma varinha que havia tirado do bolso de seu casaco, fazendo surgir uma garrafa de cristal, contendo um líquido muito vermelho, e três taças. Lupin agarrou-se com força ao braço da cadeira. Por Merlin, vampiros que não haviam perdido seus poderes mágicos. De tudo que ele já havia feito na vida, nada lhe pareceu tão insensato quanto estar naquele local com Harry. O garoto, no entanto, não parecia apavorado com a mágica, mas sim, pela garrafa da qual Ethan servia as taças. Aquele líquido seria...

- Não, senhor Potter, não é sangue, é apenas vinho. – ele disse, sorrindo, e Harry arregalou os olhos, ele estava usando... – E também não estou usando Legilimência contra você. É apenas que sua mente, senhor Potter, é tão pura, seus pensamentos tão claros, é impossível não ler através deles. Você é uma criatura fascinante, senhor Potter. – o olhar cinza cravou-se no seu e Harry sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável. Talvez aquela tivesse sido uma idéia idiota, no fim das contas. O loiro sorriu. – Voltando à nossa discussão, - ele retomou, colocando as taças em frente aos seus convidados - A nossa aliança com o Lorde das Trevas era válida e confortável. Tínhamos alguns interesses em comum e ele nos dava liberdade de ação, não interferindo em nossas vidas, nossa convivência era pacifica, até que ele exigiu algo que nenhum de nós estaria disposto a dar. E, por isso, já não podemos mais estar ao lado dele.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou Harry, estreitando os olhos.

- A imortalidade. – declarou Ethan, com simplicidade.

- Mas... Por que não? – indagou Harry, confuso. Se eles bebiam sangue para viver e matavam por comida e poder, não era como se Voldemort tivesse muito a aprender, não era?

- Seus pensamentos me ofendem, Harry. – disse Ethan, em tom divertido e sorrindo. – Antes que possam entender o que se passou, preciso explicar-lhes qual a nossa verdadeira natureza, que foi o que o Lorde descobriu e o motivo de ele, agora, ser nosso inimigo. Vampiros não são aquelas criaturas que bebem sangue porque precisam dele para sobreviver, nem aquelas aberrações que habitam sótãos e alimentam-se de ratos. - Harry lembrou-se do vampiro baterista do sótão da Toca, - Aqueles são os fracos. São os que nasceram vampiros, são uma espécie de criaturas não-humanas que jamais se assemelhariam a nós. Nós somos fortes. Um dia, nós já fomos humanos, nós sabemos sentir e temos sentimentos e, definitivamente, não bebemos sangue como comida. Nós nos alimentamos de qualquer coisa que um humano comeria, bebemos, saímos ao sol, embora o excesso de luz nos seja desagradável e fira nossos olhos. Mas com certeza não derreteremos ou viraremos cinzas. É apenas desconfortável. Nós também não perdemos nossos poderes mágicos. Eles mudam, é verdade, adaptam-se ao que somos agora, mas eu sou tão bruxo quanto qualquer um de vocês dois. Eu até freqüentei Hogwarts, - ele deu um riso baixo e Harry imaginou há quantos séculos ele teria posto seus pés naquela escola - Mas, acima de tudo, o que nos diferencia desta espécie baixa que os bruxos chamam de "vampiros", é que nós podemos criar. Nós não temos filhos, não podemos nos reproduzir de maneira normal, mas podemos criar semelhantes. Imortalidade. Beleza. Conhecimentos e poderes com os quais os bruxos apenas sonham. Nós podemos criar. E foi aí que aconteceu nosso desacordo com Voldemort.

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam arregalados de choque. Por merlin, se Voldemort virasse um vampiro como aquele homem à sua frente, que chance ele teria? Ethan encarou-o e pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro, Harry estremeceu ao perceber o quão gelada ela estava.

- Não tema, Harry. Voldemort jamais conseguiria achar um único vampiro capaz de transformá-lo.

- Por que não? – indagou o rapaz, notando que o vampiro não havia tirado a mão de seu ombro, e parecia estar a cada vez mais próximo dele, causando-lhe desconforto.

- O mito de beber sangue para "sobreviver" tem uma origem. – o vampiro afastou-se e assumiu um tom quase professoral, como se estivesse dando uma aula sobre a essência de um vampiro - O sangue é uma simbologia, o que nos atrai é a essência de cada pessoa, sua beleza interna e externa. Quanto mais belo um humano, mais belo ele será quando vampiro. Quanto mais puro, mais tempo ele sobreviverá. Tudo tem um preço, é claro. Não existem palavras para que eu descreva para vocês o quão diferentes são os sentimentos de um vampiro e de um homem. Ao tornar-se pronto para ser eterno, a essência muda. É a essência que bebemos com o sangue, não o líquido que circula pelos corpos. Por vezes, podemos ter a essência de alguém e esta pessoa continuar viva, sem nenhuma alteração. Depende da nossa vontade, depende o quanto nós desejamos ter e _ser_ aquela pessoa. Do quanto queremos possuí-lo como nosso, do quanto o desejamos para a eternidade. E esses desejos, essa fome, só são aplacados com o sangue desta pessoa. E essa fome só nasce naturalmente, é impossível forçá-la, não há como forjá-la, ou ela existe ou não. Voldemort é sujo. Suas maneiras são vis, sua alma é degradada, suas vontades são terrenas e ele perdeu grande parte de sua própria essência. Por mais que ele exija, por mais que ameace nos destruir, por mais que queira, nenhum de nós seria capaz de torná-lo imortal. Foi isso que ele descobriu. Isso, e mais uma coisa, que ele encontrou, quando revirou minhas próprias lembranças. Talvez eu e Voldemort jamais possamos estar do mesmo lado, afinal, nunca deveríamos nem ter iniciado esta aliança que estava fadada a dar errado. Porque, de algum tempo para cá, temos objetivos conflitantes.

- Por quê? – indagou Harry. Ethan voltou o olhar para ele e Harry sentiu-se hipnotizado, a voz do homem era estranha, tinha um tom seco e agradável, sua audição com certeza não estava funcionando da maneira correta, porque ele percebeu algum som vindo de Lupin, mas não conseguia entender, não conseguia desviar o olhar, não conseguia fazer seu próprio corpo mover-se para longe do vampiro que se aproximava cada vez mais dele.

- Vampiros são apaixonados pela beleza, Harry. E são contra a destruição de coisas belas. Poucas criaturas são tão sensíveis quanto nós. – a voz dele estava cada vez mais baixa e mais próxima, o olhar não se desviando por um segundo sequer, Harry não conseguia pensar direito, Merlin, por que Lupin estava gritando? Que lampejo havia sido aquele? O garoto tentou desviar o olhar, mas a voz de Ethan não permitiu - E poucas criaturas são tão belas quanto você. Tão puro e tão sofrido e ainda assim inocente e doce... Você quer vencer esta guerra não quer, Harry? Não quer ter todas as armas disponíveis para vencer? Não quer aliados poderosos? – Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça. O que estava acontecendo? – Eu espero que você não me odeie, Harry. Mas eu vou lhe dar o único poder que o Lorde jamais vai ter.

Foi um movimento rápido, que Harry, na verdade, mal percebeu. Num segundo os olhos cinzas estavam fixos nos seus. No segundo seguinte, uma mão puxava seus cabelos para trás e ele sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu pescoço, enquanto duas presas afiadas abriam caminho por sua pele e ele sentiu seu sangue ser drenado, a tontura o invadiu e não demorou a que desmaiasse. Ethan afastou-se, com um olhar triste e contemplou o rapaz adormecido sobre a mesa. Fez sinal para que os companheiros libertassem o homem que se debatia e sorriu para ele.

- Nosso acordo está selado, senhor Lupin. Leve Harry para casa. Em uma semana nosso exército estará à disposição dele e sob seu comando. Eu espero que ele me perdoe, algum dia.

Lupin observava, horrorizado, o garoto adormecido e conseguia ver, e sentir, as transformações nele.

- O que foi que você fez? – indagou, a voz cheia de dor.

- Eu dei a chance para a vitória dele. – o loiro declarou - Eu ajudei o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu. E que agora jamais morrerá.

**NA2: Review.**

**Um agradecimento gigantesco à minha conselheira pinhônica que betou o prólogo, Ágata Ridlle. **

**Bjs, pessoal, eu pretendo postar sexta feira. Mas, com a persuasão certa, eu posso postar antes. (sim, isso foi um pedido por reviewsXD)**

**Bjs!**


	2. Vazio

**NA: Eu sou um amor,não sou? Então, não foi difícil me persuadirXD. Continuem assim, e eu posto loguinho o Dois também (que já está pronto) huahauhuahauhau. Obrigada mesmo a todos que deixaram reviews. Bjs!**

**ESCLARECIMENTO: Ok, dia 21 o mundo acaba, eu sei. – suspiro- mas... eu não pretendo desistir das fics, principalmente desta. Pinhão é algo totalmente impossível no livro, logo, eu não poderia viver sem. Espero que vcs tbm queiram continuar lendo a histórinha aqui depois que o apocalipse chegar.**

**Me digam, OK?? ObrigadaXD Bjs!**

**Disclaimer: **O que existia no livro? Não é meu. Ethan e a galerinha dele são, sim. E com orgulho.XD

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Vazio

Lupin aparatou com o rapaz moreno em seus braços para frente de Grimmauld Place, parando a porta para conseguir desfazer os encantos e entrar no lugar. Suspirou pesadamente e tomou fôlego para conseguir coragem de entrar. Por Merlin, ele teria muita coisa a explicar.

Encarou o rosto do garoto ao luar, pálido, respiração quase inexistente e perecendo... Etéreo. O que eles haviam feito? Sentindo um assomo de culpa, entrou na casa e parou, atordoado, logo no primeiro corredor. Membros da Ordem agitavam-se para todos os lados e havia diversos deles feridos e sendo cuidados por Hermione e Molly Weasley que se moviam de um lado para o outro, tratando do maior número de pessoas possível, em menor tempo. Para aumentar ainda mais a confusão, o retrato da Sra. Black urrava ao fundo, trazendo à cena um ar de desespero. Lupin ainda tentava acostumar-se com o arredor, quando Hermione o avistou, com Harry em seus braços, e correu em direção e eles.

- Harry! – berrou a morena, parecendo imensamente aflita, - O que houve com ele, professor?

- Ele está apenas adormecido, Hermione, eu posso explicar logo. – o homem carregava o rapaz em direção à sala mais próxima, depositando-o em um sofá, que se encontrava disponível - O que aconteceu aqui? – ele indagou, olhando em volta.

- Um ataque ao Beco Diagonal. – respondeu Fred, entrando na sala logo atrás de Hermione e sendo seguido de perto por McGonagall e Slughorn. Lupin percebeu alguém sentado em um dos cantos escuros da sala, que estava iluminada por poucas velas, mas não deu muita atenção ao vulto, temia o que iria acontecer em breve com Harry, mas precisava descobrir a extensão do ataque.

- Como aconteceu?

- Fomos avisados logo depois que vocês saíram. Lupin, o que está acontecendo? – falou Minerva, começando a parecer assustada, fitando o moreno no sofá, que começava a contorcer-se, parecendo estar no meio de um pesadelo.

- Vai levar tempo para explicar, Minerva. Como souberam do ataque?

- Um informante. – disse George, entrando no aposento e fechando a porta atrás de si - Um traidorzinho que deveria ser preso, mas parece que quis mudar de lado por medo. – ele lançou um olhar maligno para o canto onde estava o vulto e Lupin tentou visualizar quem estava lá. Mas uma voz arrastada o precedeu, fazendo-o surpreender-se quando um rapaz loiro e com vestes sujas aproximou-se do círculo onde eles estavam.

- Cuidado com a língua, Weasley. Se não fosse por mim, você e a sua imitação não estariam aqui agora. – Draco Malfoy estava magro e parecia, definitivamente, degradado. Seus cabelos estavam parecendo sujos e haviam perdido o brilho, a magreza era tanta que as vestes pareciam dançar em volta de seu corpo, e seus olhos expressavam medo, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder isso por trás da antiga arrogância, que agora parecia forçada, talvez por fala de uso. Os olhos dele caíram sobre Harry no sofá, assim como todos os outros, pois o rapaz parecia estar recobrando a consciência, murmurava alguma coisa ininteligível, e virava-se no sofá estreito, parecendo prestes a cair dali. Lupin tentou aproximar-se e Draco deixou escapar um audível "Que diabos..." quando um grito cortante, de dor, medo e desespero ecoou pela sala, paralisando a todos, sem exceção.

- NÃO!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! – o moreno contorcia-se, as mãos postas sobre o abdômen, agonia espalhando-se pelas linhas do rosto. Mais um espasmo sacudiu seu corpo e ele caiu no tapete, ainda gritando de forma desconexa e apavorante. Eles não conseguiam se mover para ajudá-lo, embora a própria visão de Harry fosse um aviso claro de que não deveriam se aproximar. A respiração dele acelerou, como se, de repente, o ar lhe faltasse.

- Não, por favor, não! – ele parecia implorar, lágrimas sofridas escorrendo de seus olhos entreabertos para o seu rosto, que se tornava mais pálido a cada instante, parecendo não conter mais sangue ou vida, - Não! Não... – a voz foi sumindo, restando o pranto do rapaz que ainda contorcia-se, de lado, no chão, até que os sorvos de ar sumiram, suas lágrimas cessaram, seus apelos morreram e ele permaneceu imóvel sobre o chão, sem mover-se ou respirar. Os presentes não ousavam aproximar-se e, de todos, Draco parecia ser o mais apavorado. Logo quando ele decidira pedir ajuda, aquele imbecil iria morrer? Hermione deixou escapar um soluço seco e Lupin a segurou para que não fosse até o amigo, McGonagall colocou a mão sobre o coração, paralisada. O silêncio do moreno parecia ser ainda mais aterrorizante que seus gritos.

O tempo congelou, sete pares de olhos fixos no rapaz caído, muitos deles com lágrimas, até que com um grande sorvo, como se estivesse retornando a superfície depois de um longo mergulho, Harry sentou-se no chão e abriu os olhos. Fixando as íris verdes em Lupin, que estava mais próximo. O professor aproximou-se de Harry e o ajudou a se levantar, o rapaz parecia atordoado, olhou para cada um dos presentes e então para suas próprias mãos, com desespero, sem dizer uma única palavra. Voltou o olhar para os demais novamente e foi quando ele fitou Slughorn, que este prendeu o fôlego e deixou escapar um lamento que fazia par com os que Harry havia feito antes.

- Harry, meu garoto! – o homem deu dois passos para trás, parecendo recuar com medo - Lupin, quem o transformou? – ele parecia imensamente triste e Lupin escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto Harry baixou a cabeça, analisando as próprias mãos mais uma vez.

- Como? – indagou Hermione, confusa - Como assim, transformou, professor?

- Bem, minha cara srta. Granger, os estágios da transformação estão todos aí. Alguém transformou Harry em um vampiro.

Os olhares fixaram-se no moreno mais uma vez, que, lentamente, levantou o olhar para todos eles, fixando-os um por um, fazendo-os ter um arrepio coletivo, até que viu alguns deles recuarem para longe dele, como se ele fosse uma ameaça, como se fosse criar presas e sair mordendo todos. Ele suspirou e parou onde estava, escorando-se no sofá. Estava tão cansado e, no entanto, estava absolutamente desperto, como se horas de sono tivessem precedido seu despertar. Olhou para Lupin, que fixou dois olhos castanhos marejados no rosto do garoto a sua frente.

- Onde está Ethan? – sua voz parecia mais fria até para seus próprios ouvidos. Merlin, tudo estava tão estranho.

- Ele ficou na mansão, Harry. – Lupin aproximou-se, - Ele... Ele pediu para que eu lhe dissesse que em uma semana o exército dele será seu. E que quando tudo acabar, ele saberá como lhe encontrar. – Harry deu uma risada amarga e baixou os olhos novamente.

- Aposto como ele sabe.

Lupin estava desolado. Era o último adulto que representava mais do que um professor que Harry tinha, e olhe só o que ele havia deixado acontecer. Passou um braço pelos ombros do rapaz e, surpreendentemente, Harry deixou-se abraçar, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço do homem a sua frente. Quase todos os presentes recuaram horrorizados e Harry logo se afastou do amigo, encarando George Weasley.

- Não, não está na hora da minha janta, e eu não vou morder ninguém. – George arregalou os olhos, espantado - E sim, Hermione, eu posso ler seus pensamentos, então pense menos, está me dando dor de cabeça. – Virou-se para Lupin - Por favor, Remus, explique tudo para eles? Eu preciso... Ficar sozinho.

- Claro, Harry. – o garoto saiu da sala sem dispensar mais nenhum olhar a ninguém. A realidade era que cada um dos pensamentos deles penetrava sua mente e o fazia tonto e confuso, sem conseguir separar o que era ele, o que eram os demais. Como aquele vampiro havia ousado fazer aquilo com ele? Como? Entrou no quarto que ocupava sozinho, há mais de três meses, desde a morte de Ron, e encarou-se no espelho. Um rapaz moreno de dezoito anos de idade lhe encarou de volta. Os mesmos cabelos arrepiados, o mesmo corpo magro, mas forte e, no entanto... Aquele jamais seria Harry Potter. Os olhos eram frios, verde-esmeralda, mas gelados, sem vida, escurecidos por ódio contra a pessoa que havia lhe transformado naquilo. A pele pálida, translúcida, fria. Ele sentia o vazio que habitava dentro dele. Ele era belo, desumano e eterno.

Ele era o que Voldemort sempre quisera ser e jamais seria. E, mais uma vez, se ele tivesse tido escolha, nada teria sido assim. Não conseguia sentir-se assustado, ou com medo de nada. Não lhe apavorava a idéia de estar condenado a eternidade, não lhe causava medo pensar que teria que enfrentar Voldemort, não estava nem mesmo triste com os olhares temerosos que recebera há pouco de seus próprios amigos. Ele estava vazio. Restava um ódio crescente contra Ethan e, ao mesmo tempo, uma necessidade de vê-lo e pedir-lhe que lhe explicasse tudo que ele teria que saber. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, o frio não o incomodava, ele mal o sentia. Divagou que deveria estar mal acostumado. A cada nova descoberta em sua vida, ele sempre tivera um tutor, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin. No entanto, nenhuma mudança havia sido tão grande quanto aquela, e agora, quando ele mais precisava, seu suposto tutor lhe abandonava. Suspirou e sentiu-se escorregar aos poucos para o sono, sentindo o vazio se expandir pela sua alma. A última coisa que viu antes de adormecer foi um lampejo cinza e metálico de dois olhos que sorriam para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entrou no quarto sujo, que continha duas camas pequenas e móveis que pareciam prestes a se desfazer, mas sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Ele estava seguro, agora tinha certeza disso. Dois anos com os Comensais e sua falta de talento para matar, torturar e simplesmente cumprir as ordens daquele mestiço nojento já haviam lhe posto em perigo por diversas vezes. Se estava vivo até hoje, era graças aos apelos de Snape em seu favor, lembrando ao seu senhor que, enfim, Draco havia planejado todo o plano para a morte de Dumbledore, e ele apenas não havia executado o projeto até o fim. Mas agora, com a morte de seu pai em Azkaban e a fuga de sua mãe para o exterior (com a ajuda de sua tia Bella), ele estava incrivelmente perto da morte. Mais alguns dias e, se ele cruzasse com o Lorde em um momento de mau humor, era uma vez Draco Malfoy, não importava o quanto Snape apelasse em seu favor. O antigo professor havia facilitado em muito a sua fuga, dando-lhe a informação que ele necessitava para barganhar seu asilo com a tal "Ordem da Fênix", mas, ainda assim, nenhum deles parecia disposto a mantê-lo ali. A chegada de Potter naquele estado, no entanto, havia mudado tudo. Estavam tão preocupados com o Cicatriz que não haviam sequer lhe tirado a varinha e ele fora dispensado como um assunto para ser tratado depois.

Mas o estado do outro rapaz era alarmante. Por Merlin, um vampiro! Não daqueles fracos, dos verdadeiros vampiros. Draco lembrava-se de histórias que ouvira sobre eles quando pequeno, e recordava dos rumores que circulavam há algum tempo entre os Comensais de que eles haviam abandonado o Lorde, embora nada fosse confirmado, uma vez que nem a existência deles era confirmada, imagine sua adesão, ou deserção, ao exército daquele maluco. Todavia, ali estava, Potter, transformado em uma daquelas criaturas. O herói do mundo bruxo era uma criatura das trevas. O pensamento provocou um arrepio no loiro.

Tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa limpa, pela primeira vez em muitos meses. Seus cabelos lavados começaram a recuperar o antigo brilho e, depois da refeição rápida, mas farta, que fizera na cozinha, ele sentia-se muito bem, em comparação aos últimos tempos. Era bom saber que, antigo inimigo ou não, ali ele ainda era tratado como uma pessoa. Granger havia lhe dado uma muda de roupa de cama e um pijama, antes de anunciar que iria para a biblioteca, pesquisar e encontrar uma maneira de "reverter" a situação de Potter. Só mesmo uma sangue ruim para acreditar que seria possível reverter uma vampirização. Quando estava subindo as escadas, conforme as indicações que lhe foram dadas, para chegar ao seu quarto, viu Lupin e aquela desajeitada de cabelos rosa consolando o que parecia ser a Weasley mãe, que soluçava desesperada.

Não quis mais pensar no fato de que agora que mudara de lado, tudo ali parecia ir de mal a pior. Era mesmo seu tipo de sorte.

Deitou-se e tentou dormir. Estava cansado física e mentalmente pelo stress de todo o seu dia, da entrega da informação, a tentativa de se fazer acreditar entre aquele bando de Weasleys desconfiados e então a cena na sala, até que o mandaram subir e o aceitaram ali. Ele estava seguro e precisava dormir. Algo lhe dizia que o dia seguinte seria incrivelmente longo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentiu Hermione aproximar-se da porta do quarto, antes de ouví-la abrindo. Não teve ânimo para levantar ou se sentar, apenas olhou para a porta e viu a amiga entrar, sorrindo, e lhe encarar, aproximando-se e sentando na beira de sua cama.

- Como você está? – ela indagou suavemente e Harry deu de ombros, incerto, enquanto se sentava.

- Como se eu realmente não quisesse ter acordado. – ele deu um sorriso triste e Hermione esticou a mão e tocou no rosto dele. Harry pôde perceber que ela controlou-se para não a retirar quando sentiu o frio de sua pele e agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Ele não suportaria a rejeição de sua melhor amiga.

- Eu passei a noite pesquisando. – Harry deu um sorriso quase involuntário, - Eu... eu vou descobrir uma maneira de reverter isso, Harry. Eu juro, nem que eu passe a minha vida toda, eu vou descobrir uma maneira. – Harry a encarou.

- Eu não acho que exista uma reversão, Mione. Mas você já me ajudaria se pesquisasse sobre o que... O que está acontecendo comigo. Ontem, os pensamentos de vocês, me confundiram... Eu... Eu preciso descobrir o que eu sou, o que eu posso fazer. – Hermione suspirou e levantou da cama, indo em direção à janela.

- A pessoa que... te fez, - Harry lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado, ele não era uma coisa para ter sido "feito" - ele devia ter explicado tudo. Quem foi, Harry?

- Isso realmente não importa, Mione. – o rapaz levantou - Por que hoje eu não escuto você pensando?

- Oclumência. Parece que a mente humana é mais aberta, é mais fácil de ser lida. Você vai ter que usar Oclumência contra nós daqui para frente. Com o tempo, você aprende a controlar. – Harry deu uma risada amarga que lembrava, estranhamente, Sirius.

- Isso é realmente esplêndido. Além de ser essa coisa, eu ainda vou ter que lidar com Oclumência. Algo que eu nunca consegui fazer. São, de verdade, todos os meus sonhos se tornando realidade – Hermione lançou-lhe mais um olhar triste e virou-se para abrir as cortinas, deixando o sol e o ar frio penetrarem no quarto. Harry recuou um passo e fechou os olhos com a luz. Suas pupilas ardiam, sua pele ardia, sol não era uma boa coisa e, definitivamente, como Ethan havia dito, era desconfortável.

- Feche, Mione, por favor.

- Desculpe, Harry, eu... Não pensei... – ela parecia temerosa que algo de grave fosse acontecer. Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto ela se apressava em fechar a janela novamente.

- Eu não vou derreter, nem nada assim, é só que... Arde. – ela lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo.

- Bem, você está com fome ou algo assim? – ela ainda perecia temerosa. Harry riu.

- Sim, estava pensando em começar o dia com sangue de melhor amiga, o que você acha? – ela lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador.

- Isso realmente não é motivo para brincadeiras, sabia? – Harry sorriu.

- Na verdade, é sim, Mione. Porque ontem, quando eu fui dormir, eu achei que estava absolutamente vazio e que tudo que havia restado era o ódio por quem me deixou assim. Só de eu poder descobrir que eu ainda posso brincar e de ver que você não gritou quando veio até o meu quarto, só o fato de que você veio, já me faz sentir melhor. Então, sim, eu posso fazer brincadeiras. – o olhar da morena suavizou e ela lançou-se ao pescoço do rapaz, chorando.

- Eu vou descobrir um jeito, juro que vou.

Harry sorriu. Não que não acreditasse no potencial de Mione, mas achava que era impossível reverter sua situação. Ele precisava só aceitar. Já não estava mais tão vazio quanto ontem, embora estivesse longe de se sentir como se sentia antes, mas não parecia mais tão ruim. Afastou-se da amiga e, deixando-a espantada, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Vamos logo para a cozinha antes que eu te ataque, Mione. Eu estou morrendo de fome. – ela riu, ainda que contrafeita, e o seguiu. Talvez aquele fosse ainda apenas o Harry, no fim das contas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cozinha estava praticamente vazia, quando os dois chegaram lá. Malfoy comia em silêncio a um canto, Molly estava botando alguns pratos para lavar e Lupin lia o jornal. Parecia que todos haviam combinado tratá-lo normalmente, apesar de Harry jurar que a voz da Sra. Weasley estava embargada quando lhe desejou "bom-dia". E os pensamentos. Não eram tão claros como havia sido ontem, mas vinham mesmo assim, esporádicos, apenas alguns dos mais fortes, Harry julgava. A vontade que a Sra. Weasley estava de chorar, a preocupação de Lupin, a vontade de Hermione de reverter sua situação. Ele tinha certeza que se se concentrasse com força suficiente poderia ouvi-los todos, mesmo que não quisesse.

Já estava olhando, desanimado, para uma torrada que estava a sua frente há quinze minutos quando identificou algo que estava lhe incomodando. Havia uma pessoa que não estava invadindo sua mente com seus pensamentos. Malfoy. Silencioso o loiro estava à mesa, silencioso estava na cabeça de Harry. O moreno levantou o olhar e encarou o outro, tentando verificar o que estava acontecendo. O loiro parecia concentrado em seu café da manhã, nem sequer levantava o olhar para qualquer dos outros que estavam na cozinha.

Harry estava desacordado quando haviam explicado o porquê de Malfoy estar ali, mas, com a inundação que sua mente sofrera na noite anterior, as informações acumulavam-se. Ele lembrava de George chamando o loiro de traidor, lembrava da raiva que Fred tinha contra ele, apesar de misturada a um pouco de gratidão, por terem podido escapar ao ataque com vida, de Hermione, e Lupin, e McGonagall... Mas, mais uma vez, a mente de Malfoy era nula, não lembrava de nada. Voltou a fitar o rapaz, que parecia estar ficando desconfortável com aquela observação toda. Lançou um olhar de lado para Harry e colocou a xícara que estava segurando sobre a mesa.

- O que foi, Potter? Se ninguém lhe explicou, eu ofereci ajuda e tenho todo o direito de... – a voz dele morreu quando o olhar gelado de Harry encontrou o seu. Merlin, aquele não era o Cicatriz. Aquilo não era nem ao menos humano. Ele desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça novamente, Harry sentiu-se mal. Lera medo na expressão do outro. Não havia conseguido olhar nos olhos dele, mas toda a sua linguagem corporal berrava "medo".

- Eu sei o que aconteceu. Eu... Entendi, ontem. Hum. Nós devíamos agradecer a você. – o loiro o olhou de lado novamente, confuso. Num segundo, parecia um monstro, no outro, era o grifinório honrado? – Eu só queria perguntar... Seus pensamentos. Eu não os ouço. Como?

- Oclumência, Harry. Eu já lhe expliquei isso. – retrucou Hermione.

- É, Oclumência. - concordou o loiro - Não é como se fosse seguro andar entre Comensais com sua mente aberta.

- Você é bom nisso. – era uma afirmação, Harry se lembrava de seu sexto ano de escola, quando nem Snape havia conseguido ler a mente do outro.

- Sou. – confirmou o rapaz, recuperando um pouco mais a pose arrogante. Harry voltou a encarar a torrada e considerou a questão por alguns minutos. Detestava Malfoy, era verdade, mas por uma birra infantil que agora parecia ridícula. Não o odiava de verdade, não como odiava Snape. Quem melhor do que um bom Oclumente para lhe ensinar?

- Me ensine, Malfoy. Me ensine Oclumência e eu garanto toda a proteção que você quiser dentro da Ordem. – Lupin engasgou com o chá que tomava e Hermione deixou escapar um "Harry!", enquanto a Sra. Weasley deixava um prato cair no chão.

O loiro encarou o moreno alguns segundos, seu rosto nas sombras, sua expressão indefinível.

- Acordo feito, Potter. – se ele dependia da Ordem agora, o que seria melhor que ganhar a confiança de seu garoto de ouro?

* * *

**NA2: hehe. Estão gostando ainda? Dêem opiniõesXD **

**E deixem review. XDD**

**Agradecimentos: Phoebe e Sweet **(a hora está chegando, manenhasXD) **e Agata Ridlle, que me atura fins de semana afora e ainda beta os capítulos doidosXD**

**Bjs pessoal, **

**Review!**


	3. Oclumência

**NA: capítulo Dois Aqui e Três prontenho e Quatro sendo produzido neste instanteXD então... Review e tudo andará rápido aquiXD **

**Disclaimer: **O que existia no livro? Não é meu. Ethan e a galerinha dele são, sim. E com orgulho.XD

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Oclumência

"_First day of love never comes back (O primeiro dia do amor nunca volta)  
_

_Compassion, (Compaixão) _

_its power's never are wasted wrong (seu poder nunca é desperdiçado em vão)  
_

_The violin, the poet's hand(O violino, a mão do poeta)  
_

_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care (cada coração degelado toca sua música com cuidado)"_

**While Your Lips Are Still Red - Nightwish**

Harry combinou a primeira "aula" com Malfoy, às oito horas daquela noite. Mal o loiro havia deixado a cozinha, com um sorriso arrogante dançando nos lábios, o rapaz se viu atacado pelos presentes, exigindo saber como Harry poderia confiar uma tarefa daquelas a alguém que havia acabado de virar um traidor. O rapaz esperou que eles todos parassem de gritar e esbravejar, e os encarou, friamente, quando viu que eles se acalmavam.

- Malfoy não tem nada a perder se me ajudar da forma adequada. E só tem a ganhar se eu ficar satisfeito. Eu propus, ele aceitou. Fim da história. – à medida que ele falava, com a voz muito baixa, um ar frio parecia invadir a cozinha. Suas palavras pareciam pesar em torno deles. Hermione aproximou-se inconscientemente de Lupin, e a Sra. Weasley arregalou os olhos, afastando-se alguns passos, em direção ao canto oposto a onde Harry estava. Lupin o encarou, mas também não parecia estar disposto a se aproximar. A raiva elevou-se um pouco mais. Como ousavam lhe contradizer? Como tinham a audácia de tentar gritar com ele?

Seus próprios pensamentos o assustaram. Harry respirou fundo. Sentia-se como quando seu poder se descontrolava na casa dos Dursley. Precisava retomar o autocontrole, ele não poderia assustar os únicos amigos que tinha. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, conseguindo, aos poucos, fazer a atmosfera voltar ao normal. Com a cabeça baixa, murmurou um pedido de desculpas e foi para a biblioteca, buscando a solidão.

Já havia se sentido um perigo para os outros antes, mas nada como agora. Ele era um perigo por ser o alvo permanente de Voldemort, Ron era a prova concreta de que não era seguro estar, ou ser, próximo a ele. Havia se sentido uma ameaça no quinto ano, quando tivera sua mente invadida, mas o que ele sentira na cozinha, aquela raiva fria por ter sua palavra contrariada, a atmosfera que ele mesmo criara, era ele, não havia desculpas. Não era Voldemort ou as forças do mal. Era Harry Potter, o vampiro, sentindo uma raiva descomunal, e sentindo-se capaz de, literalmente, matar, se fosse contrariado.

Sentou-se e apoiou a testa sobre a mesa, onde ainda estavam os livros que Hermione vinha pesquisando. O vazio lhe invadia mais uma vez. Merlin, era tão difícil... Ouviu a porta se abrir e, quando levantou o olhar, deparou-se com Lupin. O professor sentou-se ao lado dele e Harry desviou o olhar, deixando a cabeça tombar novamente.

- Como você está, Harry?

- Ótimo! – respondeu o garoto, com uma agressividade contida, - Nunca estive melhor. Eu me tornei uma coisa capaz de atacar alguém porque fui contrariado. Que não pode nem sair à luz do sol, porque sente a pele pegar fogo, que vai estar aqui depois que todos se forem. Eu me tornei... Sujo. Igual a Voldemort, uma criatura...

- Das trevas? Incapaz de ter um amigo sem correr o risco de despedaçá-lo num momento de descontrole? Um ser nocivo, perigoso, que deveria estar condenado a ficar sozinho? – o rapaz levantou o olhar e viu um sorriso bondoso no rosto de seu professor e amigo, - Não, Harry, não é assim. Foram seu pai e Sirius que me provaram que não é assim. Você não mudou porque foi mordido, Harry. Você ainda é você, um pouco diferente, e precisando aprender a lidar com isso, talvez, mas ainda é você. Ninguém vai temer você, não se realmente lhe amarem, e eu sei que eles amam. Você vai se adaptar, você é forte e vai conseguir superar mais esse obstáculo. São as nossas escolhas que nos definem, Harry. Você sabe disso melhor do que qualquer um. Você sempre escolheu o lado certo. Mesmo tendo todas as chances de fazer o que era errado e fácil, você sempre optou pelo correto, por mais que sofresse com isso. Eu não vou dizer que será fácil, que em dois dias tudo voltará a ser como era antes, mas ainda é você aqui. Eu ainda consigo ver o olhar inocente do mesmo Harry que jogava quadribol em Hogwarts, mesmo quando seu olhar se torna frio, como agora há pouco. Você aprende, Harry. E ninguém vai deixar de amar você por isso.

Harry encarou seu professor mais uma vez. Reconheceu que, se havia alguém que fosse capaz de compreender o que ele passava, esse alguém era Remus. Sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor, mas não muito.

- Mas você só passa por isso uma vez por mês, eu...

- Eu sei que a sua condição é permanente. Mas eu tenho certeza que você consegue se adaptar, Harry. Você só não pode se deixar levar. – Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo realmente não iria ajudar em nada. – Quanto ao Malfoy... – Lupin sorriu.

- Foi uma atitude inteligente. Ele só tem a ganhar lhe ajudando, você tem razão. Foi apenas inesperado. Concentre-se nisso agora, Harry. Na Oclumência e em descobrir mais sobre o que você pode ou não fazer. Slughorn foi até Hogwarts, ele prometeu que voltaria para o almoço e traria alguns livros que ele pensa que vão ajudá-lo. Mas você pode começar com esses que Mione já separou. – o garoto lançou um olhar desanimado aos livros, mas concordou, de qualquer forma. Lupin levantou-se e, dando mais um sorriso, o deixou sozinho.

O resto do dia foi dedicado aos estudos, quanto mais aprendesse sobre aquilo que era agora, mais rápido poderia controlar suas atitudes e pensamentos e, assim, ofereceria menos risco. Durante todo o dia, no entanto, sentira-se cansado, sonolento, lutando para se manter acordado, embora tivesse dormido razoavelmente bem durante a noite. Entretanto, quando a noite caiu, era como se alguém houvesse apertado seu botão de ligar. Sentia-se desperto, disposto, alerta. Havia lido sobre aquilo em um dos livros que Slughorn trouxera da escola. Seus hábitos eram fundamentalmente noturnos, embora a idéia não lhe agradasse. Era bastante provável que Hermione ou Lupin quisessem acompanhá-lo em madrugadas insones e ele não deixaria que seus amigos se sacrificassem dessa forma por ele. Decidiu por tentar, ao menos, permanecer com seus próprios hábitos diários, enquanto fosse possível.

Descobriu que comidas ou bebidas não seriam um problema. Alguns livros indicavam que ele deveria evitar laticínios em geral, embora ele não considerasse isso um sacrifício, apenas de pensar em leite, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, seu estômago revira. Sua capacidade de concentração parecia alterada também. Ele jamais teria passado dez horas consecutivas, com intervalos muito pequenos para o almoço e jantar, por insistência de Hermione, debruçado sobre livros. E muito menos teria conseguido achar que aquelas dez horas não foram desperdiçadas. Afinal, o que eram algumas horas para quem tinha a eternidade pela frente?

Pouco antes do horário marcado com Malfoy, dirigiu-se para a sala da tapeçaria, onde haviam decidido que as aulas aconteceriam. Assim que abriu a porta, já encontrou o loiro à sua espera, sentado em uma poltrona, girando a varinha entre os dedos. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de ficar por horas em uma sala com um vampiro recém-transformado, que não sabia manter o mínimo de autocontrole mesmo quando era apenas um bruxo, mas, ainda assim, era muito melhor que permanecer com os Comensais. Observou Potter se aproximar e ficar de pé, como que esperando que ele levantasse e o atacasse.

- Sabe, Potter, se você sentar fica mais fácil para que eu comece a aula. – Harry o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Era realmente de Oclumência que estavam falando?

- Você não vai me atacar? – Draco o encarou de maneira estranha.

- Antes da parte prática, você precisa da teórica, foi assim que eu aprendi. Pedir que você deduzisse o que é necessário para manter sua mente limpa é, talvez, uma maneira garantida de que você absorva a essência da prática, mas leva muito tempo. E, por vezes, não surte efeito. Eu vou começar pela parte teórica, a menos que você _queira_ que eu leia a sua mente.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Harry, começando a achar a situação engraçada. Malfoy estava incrivelmente nervoso, não o encarava por nada no mundo, girava a varinha nas mãos incessantemente, mas, mesmo assim, tentava parecer arrogante e o provocava. O moreno sentou-se em uma poltrona também, aguardando que o outro começasse a falar, enquanto diminuía um pouco as luzes do lugar, pois seus olhos começavam a ficar irritados.

- Oclumência é a arte da concentração involuntária. É, com a prática, evitar qualquer intromissão externa, sem esforço e, principalmente, sem deixar notar que você tem algo a esconder. Isso exige concentração, força de vontade e a capacidade de ocultar seus verdadeiros pensamentos. Pelo que eu percebi, você quer, no começo, apenas que a _sua _mente não seja invadida por pensamentos alheios involuntariamente. É como se você estivesse usando Legilimência contra todos, em tempo integral. Isso não vai ser difícil de consertar, a sua mente agora é _diferente – _ele imprimiu um tom de desprezo à palavra – É, de certa forma, mais forte e mais fechada. A sua própria natureza vai trabalhar a seu favor, no caso das mentes das pessoas que o rodeiam. – Harry conseguiu se animar um pouco, mas durou apenas até que ele ouviu as próximas palavras de Draco. – No entanto, com os seus semelhantes, você estará em desvantagem, Potter. Não vai ser simples, porque você é muito novo, sua mente é absurdamente aberta e sua capacidade de concentração, até onde eu me lembro, é nula. Você tem duas opções: deixar que eu te ensine apenas o que você precisa para combater os pensamentos das pessoas que moram aqui, ou trabalhar a sério e evitar que seus novos amiguinhos vejam através de você mais facilmente do que se vê através de janelas. – Harry lhe lançou um olhar especulativo.

- E o que você ganha com isso?

- Garantias. Eu quero a sua palavra, uma assinatura em um contrato mágico, de que nada vai acontecer comigo aqui. Que eu estou sob a proteção da Ordem e que não preciso lutar para merecer essa proteção. Garantia de que eu poderei ficar aqui, na sua sede, até que a guerra acabe e que, em caso da sua derrota, eu terei uma maneira de escapar. Que eu não serei entregue ao Ministério e meu nome será limpo, caso seu lado ganhe.

- Esse é um preço alto demais, Malfoy.

- É o preço da sua mente, Potter. Eu sei que você não valoriza seu intelecto tanto assim, mas algum valor ele deve ter. – Harry considerou a proposta por alguns minutos e o silêncio pesou a sua volta. Merlin, ele teria muito para explicar depois.

- Acordo feito, Malfoy. Mas eu também quero garantias. Você não deixa a Sede, a menos que seja em companhia de algum membro. Você não pode falar com nenhum de seus antigos contatos e, sob hipótese alguma, você poderá comentar sobre qualquer das coisas que você possa ver, enquanto praticamos.

- Eu aceito. – declarou Draco, sem hesitar. Um aceno de varinha de Harry e um pedaço de pergaminho pairou entre os dois. Uma pena foi conjurada e ele assinou, passando-o a Draco, que leu o contrato e fez o mesmo. O documento brilhou em intenso azul e foi selado. Harry o guardou no bolso da capa.

- Agora podemos começar.

Toda a parte teórica durou mais de uma hora, entre Draco explicando em que consistia a Oclumência e de que maneira poderia ser praticada, tornando-se uma segunda natureza, de forma que ninguém conseguisse penetrar sua mente. Não parecia difícil, de maneira alguma, com o rapaz loiro lhe explicando a teoria. Parecia, na verdade, muito simples, embora Harry imaginasse que pôr todas as instruções que recebeu em prática não seria exatamente fácil. Por fim, Draco se levantou e pediu que Harry fizesse o mesmo, aproximando-se do rapaz, ainda que parecesse não estar com muita vontade de fazer isso.

- Eu vou te atacar uma única vez, Potter, apenas para verificar o quanto você absorveu. Não deve ser fácil, mas é apenas uma primeira tentativa. Só não esqueça que eu assinei um contrato mágico, eu não posso falar nada do que eu ver, então, no caso de eu ver alguma coisa, não me ataque. – o tom do loiro era frio, mas Harry percebeu medo pairando por trás daquelas palavras. Malfoy estava com medo de ser atacado por um vampiro sem um mínimo de noção sobre o que era ser um vampiro. Harry decidiu que realmente não podia culpá-lo. Acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e aproximou-se do outro, que afastava os móveis com a varinha. Malfoy colocou-se em frente a ele, não muito distante, e se preparou. Harry também, varinhas em posição, e os dois se encararam.

A primeira coisa que Draco notou era que o moreno estava sem óculos, desde o café da manhã. A segunda, foi que o olhar verde do outro, que sempre que dirigido a ele era cheio de raiva ou emoção, encontrava-se frio, duro, tomado por algo que Draco lia como ódio. O que ele não notou, foi que o outro jamais estaria pronto para o ataque que ele faria, pois estava espantado demais, vasculhando o olhar de Draco. Olhos cinzas, metálicos, pretensamente frios, mas cheios de uma força humana, cheios de alma. Ele se perdeu no olhar do loiro, lembranças recentes e fortes vindo a sua mente, surgidas daquele brilho prata que refulgia no olhar do outro, como havia refulgido na última coisa que vira como humano: os olhos metálicos de seu criador. As memórias inundaram cada um de seus sentidos e foi sem resistência alguma que ele recebeu o choque do feitiço que o loiro lançou e Draco se viu tomado por lembranças que não lhe pertenciam. Uma cobra gigantesca em volta de um túmulo aos pedaços, olhos viperinos de um homem tomado por ódio, um garoto imenso e desagradável, um armário, Trestálios, Dumbledore caindo a sua frente, Severus Snape fugindo pelos portões de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley desabando com um Avada Kedavra e risadas ao fundo e, por fim, talvez a cena que continha mais desespero que qualquer das outras, olhos cinzas aproximando-se dele, sua vida sumindo e a impotência que lhe tomava. Dor, e medo, e angústia, e sofrimento, e impotência, e tristeza e então, uma dor física e na alma, uma última recordação do que era ser um humano, o medo do que estava por vir e, por fim, um imenso vazio.

Draco retirou o feitiço, não agüentando mais o que estava vendo. Foi com outros olhos que mirou o rapaz que estava de joelhos no chão da sala e que segurava a cabeça com força, mordendo os lábios para não gritar. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Não era ele que via Voldemort em sonhos, aquelas lembranças não eram suas, não fora ele que presenciara a própria morte e agora a revia a cada vez que fechava os olhos para evitar a luz. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e aproximou-se de Potter, que continuava imóvel. Draco só poderia dizer que ele estava vivo pelos grandes sorvos de ar que sacudiam o corpo do outro. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e esticou uma mão trêmula até o ombro do moreno.

- Potter? – ele chamou, hesitante, - Potter, você... – naquele momento Harry levantou o olhar e fitou o outro, que se descobriu incapaz de se mover. Por um segundo o pensamento de que havia descoberto o porquê dos mitos de vampiros serem criaturas tão perigosas era tão difundido invadiu sua mente, mas durou apenas um segundo. Os olhos verdes a sua frente eram muito mais interessantes. Continham tanta dor e um apelo tão grande, era impossível desviar o olhar. Ele não queria se afastar e, pelo que julgava ver nos olhos de Potter, nem ele.

Harry só queria entender o que estava acontecendo. O brilho cinza o chamava, como um chamado para casa. Por alguns momentos, Ethan e Draco fundiram-se em um só, era prata contra prata e ele quis entregar-se ao que sentia. Alguém lhe queria tanto... As palavras do vampiro que lhe mordera invadiram seus pensamentos, e ele perdeu-se em si mesmo, _"Por vezes, podemos ter a essência de alguém e esta pessoa continuar viva, sem nenhuma alteração. Depende da nossa vontade, depende do quanto nós desejamos ter e __ser__ aquela pessoa. Do quanto queremos possuí-lo como nosso, do quanto o desejamos para a eternidade."_ Alguém o desejava tanto, que o queria vivo para a eternidade. Subitamente aquele pensamento lhe causou alegria e satisfação. Alguém que o queria por sua essência, não por ser famoso ou algo assim. Mas então uma outra conclusão se formou, aquele alguém não era humano, não era real, era um monstro, unir-se a ele era perder também a sua alma. Cinza. Metal. Estava a sua frente e não era o mesmo. Era o mesmo brilho, mas vivo. Eram as mesmas cores, o mesmo desenho, mas não eterno. Era humano. Era sua chance de permanecer humano. Draco Malfoy não era Ethan, Draco Malfoy estava ali, lhe ajudando, enquanto Ethan havia desaparecido. Cinza contra cinza. Metal no metal. E apenas um deles era eterno e, por isso, era sujo. O que acaba é belo.

Ele se aproximou de Draco ainda mais, os olhos estreitando-se. E se ele buscasse vingança? E se tomasse para si a essência de alguém tão parecido com a de quem lhe tomara a sua? Ele estaria livre da maldição? Sentiu suas presas contra os próprios lábios. Ele estava tão entregue, era tão simples apenas aproximar-se e tomar o que queria. Mais um mergulho no cinza e Harry pôs-se de pé. Malfoy estava vivo e sentia medo. Viu refletido ali o que Ethan deveria ter visto refletido em seus olhos, a impotência e o apelo, mas Ethan não se importava. Ele, sim. Jamais morderia alguém, aquela seria a condenação eterna e não sua salvação.

Ficou em pé e deu as costas para o loiro e respirou fundo para se controlar. Não podia ceder. Simplesmente não podia. Beber o sangue de outra pessoa seria dar adeus ao pouco de humanidade que ainda lhe restava. Sentiu o outro se levantar também e o silêncio dominou o lugar por alguns minutos.

- Potter? - a voz do rapaz estava insegura e Harry apenas girou o pescoço, sem olhar para ele, no entanto, - Eu... O que... Ahn... Obrigado. – ao ouvir aquilo, Harry virou-se completamente.

- Pelo que, Malfoy? Quase ter te transformado em um monstro igual a mim? Realmente não precisa agradecer. Sua garantia está dada, mas as aulas não vão continuar. Por favor, saia. – virou-se mais uma vez para a parede, as mãos nos bolsos, respirando fundo. Pouco a pouco, podia sentir que estava voltando ao normal, se é que "normal" poderia ser aplicado a ele hoje em dia.

- Eu posso ser um ex-Comensal, Potter, mas cumpro minha palavra até o fim. Se você não controlar sua mente...

- Saia daqui. Eu posso aprender sozinho. – a voz estava mais uma vez fria, mas o loiro não se moveu. Silêncio mais uma vez.

- Foi ele, não foi? Esse Ethan, foi ele quem te fez? – Harry encarou-o de frente desta vez.

- Há uma cláusula naquele contrato, Malfoy, que te impede de falar sobre o que vê.

- Me impede de contar aos outros, não de discutir com você. Você é mesmo tão burro assim, Potter? Se deixando afetar por algo tão pequeno? Precisa aprender a se controlar!

- Não se atreva a me dizer o que eu tenho ou não que fazer! – Harry gritou de volta, mas o loiro não pareceu se abalar.

- Eu me atrevo, seu imbecil! Porque você é a única esperança que todos aqui têm com essa guerra. Você é imortal, Potter! Não seja estúpido, e não veja o que lhe aconteceu unicamente como desgraça! Nada é preto e branco, Potter, existe muito mais no mundo do que bem e mal! Você é um vampiro, mas conseguiu se controlar e não me mordeu! Foi isso que eu agradeci. Agora deixe de ser burro e aceite as aulas. Você precisa! Não vê o que este Ethan quis? Não vê que se ele conseguir penetrar nas suas defesas, você vai acabar se tornando escravo dele depois que tudo acabar? Não vê que vai acabar desenvolvendo uma obsessão por ele, seu idiota? Não vê que é com o afastamento que ele está provocando a sua devoção? Pense, Potter! Você precisa aprender a se controlar, se quiser continuar a ser você! – o loiro gritava e Harry jamais o havia visto descontrolado. Lembrou-se das palavras de Lupin horas antes e concordou, ainda que a contragosto, com a última parte do que o loiro havia falado.

Quanto à obsessão... As palavras do vampiro mais uma vez inundaram a sua mente, e ele teve certeza. "_Do quanto queremos possuí-lo como nosso, do quanto o desejamos para a eternidade." _A eternidade em devoção. Era isso que o esperava? Pois ele não cederia. Mesmo contra seus instintos, deu razão ao que o Sonserino dizia. Estava na hora de parar de reclamar e fazer algo de útil, se ele queria mesmo continuar sendo Harry Potter e não o escravo de algum vampiro-bruxo insano.

- Você tem razão. Eu preciso me defender, mas não é... Seguro para você, Malfoy, você viu o que eu quase fiz só porque seus olhos são... – o rapaz pareceu extremamente embaraçado. Esse era o velho Potter, divagou Draco. O dono da razão em um segundo, um garotinho inseguro no próximo.

- Por que eu pareço com ele, é isso? Você se controlou uma vez, Potter. Consegue se controlar novamente. A primeira sempre é mais difícil e dessa você já passou. Eu tenho um contrato a cumprir.

- Muito bem. Mas se você acabar por aí com presas e pele ardendo e mais sentimentos em um segundo do que conseguiria nomear, não me culpe depois. Continuamos amanhã. – o moreno subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, ainda extremamente perturbado. Vários livros foram conjurados da biblioteca para sua cama e ele passou boa parte da noite lendo. Quando adormeceu, mais uma vez o brilho prata estava lá. No entanto, eram vivos, continham desprezo, talvez, e frieza, mas também medo e compaixão. Sorriu antes de cair no sono. Não estava vazio. Era um motivo para sorrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco viu o outro deixar a sala e também seguiu para seu o próprio quarto, precisava pensar. Acabava de cometer a maior estupidez de sua vida e sentia uma vontade imensa de lançar um Avada Kedavra em si mesmo, ele merecia. Oferecera ajuda a Potter. Não só a Potter, a um Potter vampiro. A um Potter vampiro, obcecado pela cor de seus olhos. Fora impulsivo e burro, motivado pelo calor do momento, e não por esperteza, motivado por... Compaixão. As lembranças que vira vagaram um pouco pela periferia de sua mente e ele as afastou. Quanta dor. Quanto medo e quanto pesar e sofrimento. Merlin, como alguém vivia daquela maneira? Pela eternidade?

Permitiu-se sentir raiva do tal Ethan antes mesmo de vê-lo. Era baixo demais, deixar alguém tão instável e problemático quanto Potter andar por aí sem instrução alguma sobre o que ele era. Ele era um risco e acabava de se provar uma presa fácil...

Uma presa fácil. Carente, necessitado, sentindo-se estranho e rejeitado em níveis que superavam quaisquer que já houvesse sentido antes. Se alguém assim encontrasse consolo, de quem quer que fosse, isso significava a gratidão, literalmente, eterna. Eternidade. Quem não se sentiria atraído por isso? Não podia negar que a atmosfera que parecia envolver Potter era como um imã, e ele não era, nem ao menos, o mais afetado por isso. Percebia a sangue ruim balançar a cabeça diversas vezes, durante as refeições que haviam feito no mesmo horário, só de olhar para os olhos do outro. Potter não notava o quanto estava afetando todos ao seu redor. Gratidão imorredoura. Eternidade. A palavra ecoava na cabeça de Draco e ele começou a tomar decisões. O que seria melhor que ser eterno? Belo e imperecível... Invencível.

Levantou-se e foi até a biblioteca, juntando os livros sobre vampirismo que restavam lá. Ele precisava estudar, tinha muito a aprender e pouco tempo para fazê-lo. Tinha alguém para ajudar. Alguém que, como paga pela sua "devoção", lhe daria a eternidade.

Ele só precisava jogar as cartas certas.

* * *

**NA: Draco não tem medo da morte, não é mesmo? Literalmente falando...**

**Então... gostaram? XD**

**Deixem Reviews!!!**

**MOMENTO SURTO: O mundo vai acabar amanhã, à meia noite!!!!!! ****Oh, my gooooooooooooooooooooooooodess!!!!!!!!! ****Ok, me acalmei. Enfim, eu já disse e reforço, esta fic não será abandonada. Para quem está lendo esta fic minha e tbm está acompanhando Além do espelho, eu peço perdão. Mesmo. A outra vai andar assim que o Ethan sair do meu pescoço para eu escrevê-lo. E a Phoebe. E a Celen. He. **

**Bom, era isso, Bjs e REVIEW! **

**Agradecimento Ágata Ridlle, a beta instantânea da meia noite.**

**Huahuahauhauhauhauahuahu.**

**Bjs, Agy!!! **


	4. Decisões

**NA: Sobreviveram ao apocalipse? (ufa!) Então, aí vai o três. Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! **

**AVISO: as coisas começam a acontecer neste capítulo. "Eca" quanto a meninos ficando confortáveis um com o outro? Fecha a janelinha ;)**

**Disclaimer: **O universo todo do Potter e companhia não me pertence e blá, blá, blá. Os vampirinhos são todos meus!

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Decisões

Aproximar-se de Potter não era difícil, mas tampouco era algo simples. O rapaz parecia querer evitar a companhia de qualquer um, isolando-se por horas na biblioteca, ou em seu quarto. Por mais que tentasse permanecer com hábitos diários, algo que o próprio moreno havia confessado, estava cada vez mais difícil. Potter saía das aulas de Oclumência cada vez mais tarde, recolhia-se no seu quarto, e passava a madrugada lendo, indo dormir quando o sol já estava nascendo e acordando depois que todos já haviam almoçado. Draco começou a seguir esse hábito.

Conseguiu pegar os livros que Slughorn havia trazido para a Ordem quando Potter acabara de lê-los, dedicou-se ao estudo dos hábitos e costumes que vampiros tinham. Nenhum deles era exatamente um "Manual de Como Ser um Bom Vampiro", havia até mesmo discrepâncias entre alguns, mas ajudavam.

Por exemplo, Draco descobriu que vampiros normalmente escolhiam seus parceiros entre os mortais. Que o sexo do escolhido simplesmente não importava, que o vampiro que mordia seu parceiro tinha uma certa dominância sobre o outro, mas que não era raro que esta fosse quebrada. Vampiros também viviam em grupos fechados, não sendo incomum que fossem famílias inteiras que, quando um fora mordido, acabara por se desesperar diante do pensamento da eternidade em solidão, e mordia os demais, para que não ficasse sozinho. Era, na verdade, um estudo fascinante.

Outra que devorava tais livros era a sangue ruim, e ela acabava por ser o maior empecilho para o andamento do plano que Draco havia traçado. O único lugar em que ela não seguia Potter eram as aulas de Oclumência, que estavam indo bem, mas nem tão bem assim. Potter era bastante instável e já conseguia bloquear os pensamentos das pessoas que moravam em Grimmauld Place, mas não conseguia suportar ataques diretos, que era o que a convivência com outros vampiros representaria. E isso era essencial para Draco. O vampiro que mordera Harry, Ethan, não poderia ter acesso a mente do outro. Potter precisava estar imune a ele para que Draco tivesse a chance de conseguir o que queria.

Entre as difíceis aulas de Oclumência, as leituras e noites insones, passaram-se três dias e muito pouco progresso fora feito no sentido que Draco queria. Potter evitava sua companhia a sós, a sangue ruim estava sempre de plantão e, durante as aulas, ele descobrira tanto sobre o passado de Potter que não era exatamente estranho que o outro não ousasse lhe encarar fora delas.

Por mais que Draco jamais fosse reconhecer, quem o ajudou a dar o passo definitivo para a aproximação com Potter foi a sardenta sem graça da Weasley fêmea. Desde que a notícia de que "o Eleito" fora transformado em um vampiro, a freqüência de visitas de membros à Ordem havia caído bastante, as missões passaram a ser combinadas por mensagens, e o loiro tinha certeza de que havia a mão peluda do lobisomem por trás disso, para não causar ainda mais desconforto ao recém-feito vampiro. Não houve, no entanto, argumentos que impedissem Ginevra Weasley de ir até a Sede para ver seu tão amado ex-namorado. E esse fora seu pior erro.

Entardecia e, pela primeira vez, Harry e Malfoy estavam a sós em qualquer lugar que não fosse a sala da Tapeçaria. Estavam na biblioteca, cada um enterrado em um livro, pesquisando sobre vampiros.

Por mais estranho que fosse, Harry sentia um assomo crescente de gratidão em relação a Malfoy. Ele realmente levara aquele acordo a sério. Estudava tanto, ou mais, do que ele mesmo, e Hermione já havia, por mais de uma vez, se queixado da ausência de algum livro que queria consultar porque eles estavam com Malfoy. Sua amiga era maravilhosa, é claro, mas sua estranha obsessão em querer pesquisar uma "cura" para o que ele estava passando o irritava a proporções que ele desconhecia antes de se tornar o que era. Começara a evitar a companhia dela, para o próprio bem da garota. No entanto, Lupin não podia lhe fazer companhia, tinha toda a Ordem para organizar e missões a distribuir, ao lado de McGonagall, a presença de Slughorn, com seu olhar de pena, lhe fazia ferver de irritação e, na verdade, a única pessoa, em toda aquela casa, que não lhe incomodava, era Malfoy. Harry não havia imaginado que algum dia chegaria a pensar isso, mas era a realidade. Ele era calado, falava apenas quando perguntado, estava realmente se esforçando para ajudá-lo e não ficava espantado a cada vez que o moreno lhe olhava, embora, talvez, fosse porque Harry simplesmente se recusava a olhar nos olhos do outro, ou sequer ficar a sós com ele. Restava-lhe a solidão, e ele não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Estar sozinho significava rever a cena de sua morte dezenas de vezes a cada minuto, significava ser assaltado por uma ânsia de procurar Ethan e conversar com ele, ao mesmo tempo que sentia que se ficasse mais que dois segundos na presença dele, seria capaz de matá-lo, ou, ao menos, tentar. Solidão representava confusão, medo e inquietude. Na verdade, não havia mais lugares que lhe dessem a sensação de paz. Deveria estar procurando Horcruxes, deveria estar batalhando, procurando por Voldemort e aprendendo como derrotá-lo e estava ali, lendo livros sobre vampiros.

Olhou para o loiro do outro lado da mesa, disfarçadamente. Chegara a conclusão, durante aqueles três dias, de que conseguiria passar realmente muito tempo olhando para ele. A semelhança com Ethan lhe assustando e atraindo, sabendo que eram semelhantes e, no entanto, fundamentalmente diferentes. Draco estava vivo e lhe ajudava. E ele começava a pensar o porquê, exatamente, o loiro estaria fazendo aquilo. Voltou a olhar para o seu livro. Uma partezinha egoísta que ele sempre possuíra, mas nunca usava, começava a despertar e lhe dizia que ele não se importava. Quaisquer que fossem as motivações, estava lhe ajudando, lhe fazia bem e era só o que contava.

Entardecia mais uma vez quando houve uma batida leve na porta e Harry virou-se para ver quem entrava. Uma exclamação contida precedeu a garota ruiva que se lançou nos braços de Harry, chorando.

- Ah, Harry, o que foi que fizeram com você? – o moreno a afastou, delicadamente, e fitou o olhar castanho. Passara horas durante aqueles dias imaginando o que sentiria quando visse a ruiva, mas não estava preparado para o que ele sentia agora. Nada. Nem vontade de estar perto, nem de tranqüilizá-la, nem ao menos - e esse era um pensamento que o havia horrorizado diversas vezes - mordê-la e torná-la sua companheira. Ele amara aquela garota, de verdade. Sabia disso desde seu sexto ano de escola, poucas coisas lhe doeram tanto quanto terminar seu namoro com ela, e agora... Nada. Vazio, mais uma vez.

Hermione entrou pela porta, sorridente, certa de que a visita da menina alegraria o amigo e Harry tentou sorrir também, sem sucesso. Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. Era daquilo que ele tentava fugir, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era o que lhe invadia agora e ele se sentia mal por si e por todos que estavam ali por ele. Ele deveria sentir gratidão por Hermione e ela lhe irritava, ele deveria amar Ginny, mas agora ela parecia apenas uma garota simples, a beleza deslumbrante que ele via antes esvaecida, esgotada, apenas muito cabelo ruivo e sardas e um sorriso simpático. E muita, muita ansiedade nos olhos. Harry concentrou-se um pouco mais, forçando os pensamentos das garotas, que começavam a invadir sua mente, para fora. Ele não queria saber o que estavam pensando, ele não desejava ter a confirmação de que a ruiva ainda lhe amava, porque, para ela, ele estava vazio.

- Ginny... Eu não sabia que você ia vir...

- Eu não podia ficar longe, Harry. Eu... Mamãe não queria me deixar vir, achava que seria perigoso, mas eu não consegui. Eu precisava ver você e saber como você está... Ah, Harry... – ela abraçou-o de novo, e Harry tentou abraçá-la de volta, mas sem muita vontade.

Draco observava a interação e sentia o nervosismo de Potter aumentar a cada segundo. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável com a presença da ex-namorada e Draco sorriu internamente. Ele sabia a causa. Potter ainda não havia tido tempo para se acostumar com a pessoa que o havia feito, a presença do tal Ethan na alma de Potter era recente e marcante e nada afetaria aquilo, a menos que o moreno conseguisse transferir aquele sentimento para alguém. Vampiros são admiradores incondicionais de aparências, o olhar cinza de Ethan havia marcado Potter para a eternidade e, depois de um pouco de pesquisa, Draco entendera que era aquilo que motivava o outro a ficar confortável, e até relaxado, quando estava com ele. Simples e pura transferência, misturada à segurança de saber que ele não era imortal e não tentaria manipulá-lo ou dominá-lo. Qualquer amor mortal que Harry havia sentido estava obscurecido e enterrado no fundo de sua alma eterna pelo brilho metálico que, Draco sabia, através da Oclumência, o atormentava. Para a sorte de Draco, o brilho também era seu e Potter, por mais que tentasse, não escondia totalmente o quanto sua aparência o estava perturbando.

Decidiu interferir, mais um ponto a seu favor, de qualquer maneira. Salvar Potter do desconforto, e, talvez, proporcionar mais alguns passos de distanciamento entre a sua imagem e a de Ethan, trazendo Potter para mais perto dele e o levando para mais perto da eternidade.

- Eu sei, Potter, que você deve estar louco para ficar babando na sua namoradinha, mas nós temos Oclumência agora. – ele se levantou e lançou um olhar incisivo para Harry.

- Você poderia faltar hoje, não é, Harry? Eu... Eu preciso voltar para casa amanhã à tarde, nosso tempo vai ser tão curto... – Ginny começava a parecer nervosa e Harry distanciou-se dela.

-Sinto muito, Ginny, mas isso é realmente importante. Em três dias os outros vampiros vão estar aqui e eu não posso estar com minha mente aberta. Vamos, Malfoy? – ele encarou o loiro e percebeu o vestígio de um sorriso formar-se em seu rosto, enquanto ele lhe dava um olhar agradecido. O olhar durou um segundo a mais do que deveria ter durado e Harry saiu da sala, seguido de Malfoy, esperando que ninguém tivesse percebido. Ele só não havia considerado o quão perspicaz sua melhor amiga era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entraram na sala da tapeçaria e Harry jogou-se em uma poltrona, lançando um feitiço de Imperturbalidade na porta e dirigindo um olhar a Malfoy, que havia sentado em uma poltrona também.

- Eu realmente não tenho cabeça para prática de Oclumência hoje, Malfoy. – ele disse, cansado e olhando para o chão.

- Eu sei. Mas você parecia meio... Encurralado lá, por isso falei da aula. – Harry virou-se para encará-lo, arriscando olhar dentro dos olhos do outro.

- Por que está fazendo isso tudo, Malfoy? – o rapaz loiro deu de ombros.

- Por que você conseguiu se controlar aquele dia e não me morder? – Draco sabia que estava entrando em terreno muito, muito perigoso para ele mesmo. Mas era, definitivamente, uma maneira de se começar. Harry levantou-se e foi em direção à parede, olhando para ela, como se fosse algo realmente interessante.

- Por que não me responde, Potter? – o loiro disse com a voz baixa, levantando-se também e se aproximando do moreno, - Foi por causa do tal Ethan? É ele que te impede? – Harry virou e encarou o loiro. Metal novamente. Mas, desta vez, ele conseguia ver Draco, só ele, mais nada. Não Ethan, mas o rapaz que estava lhe dando apoio em assuntos que seus próprios amigos haviam falhado.

- Não, não foi Ethan, fui eu, Malfoy. Se esse tal Ethan, que eu vi apenas uma vez na vida, pudesse impulsionar alguma das minhas ações, seria exatamente a de eu ter te mordido. Fui eu quem não quis. Eu que me nego a ceder. – Draco reconsiderou. Ele _queria_ ser mordido, esta era a questão. Um passeio pelos olhos do moreno e ele soube que não faltava muito para que ele se descontrolasse mais uma vez, as palavras ditas em voz alta nada mais eram do que uma tentativa de reafirmar para si mesmo algo que ele próprio não acreditava. Deu mais um passo contra o outro, não deixando que ele fugisse de seu olhar. Transferência, Draco precisava que Potter fizesse uma transferência. A necessidade que ele sentia pelo vampiro, a vontade que tinha de tê-lo perto, ele precisava que Potter acreditasse que era _dele_ que sentia falta, que era _ele_ que desejava. Não importava o que isso iria custar. Imortalidade era um dom cujo preço jamais seria alto demais.

- Eu aprecio sua consideração, Harry. – ele viu o outro respirar fundo e tentar se afastar, mas hesitar mesmo assim, e não se mover. Os olhos verdes tentavam fugir e Draco não permitia. Percebia que o outro estava no limite de suas forças, só mais um pouco, mais alguns segundos, e ele seria mordido, e então... Eternidade. Buscou o verde novamente e percebeu, talvez tarde demais, que era ele quem não conseguia desviar o olhar agora. Os olhos do moreno refulgiam com o mesmo brilho duro que ele vira no dia de sua primeira aula e era impossível desviar. Potter poderia ser um vampiro jovem, mas, com toda a certeza, absorvera algo de seu criador, porque tinha uma facilidade incrível de, com um olhar, paralisar alguém.

Harry se aproximou um passo e encarou o outro. Não via o mesmo apelo daquela noite, não via o medo, via... Fascínio. O outro estava mais uma vez entregue e ele o queria tanto... Mais um passo e estavam a centímetros um do outro. A garganta do rapaz a sua frente a mostra, desprotegida pelo decote da blusa que ele usava, era apenas um passo... Um passo. Outro passo e Harry o empurrou contra a parede, ainda fitando os olhos cinzas. Fechou os próprios olhos e abriu os lábios. Ele precisava tanto...

Nada poderia ter preparado Draco para o que aconteceu a seguir. Sentiu-se ser empurrado contra a parede e esperou pela dor que tinha certeza que viria, no entanto... Sentiu lábios frios tocarem os seus, devagar, com calma, pedindo passagem tão delicadamente que ele não sabia se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Era tão frio e, ao mesmo tempo, tão bom. Fechou os olhos e saboreou o gelo do toque do outro subir para seu pescoço e ele não conseguiu evitar subir sua própria mão para os cabelos negros, puxando-o contra si. Queria mais, precisava de mais.

A sensação gelada intensificou-se quando entreabriu seus próprios lábios, dando passagem para a língua de Harry, que aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, frio tomando todo o seu corpo pelo contato com ele e lhe causando arrepios, tanto pela sensação, quanto pelo momento. Não conseguia mais pensar, queria apenas ficar ali. Sentiu um dos braços frios de Potter envolver sua cintura e subiu a outra mão para o ombro do moreno. Merlin, aquilo era perturbadoramente bom.

Harry ouviu o garoto loiro gemer de satisfação quando lhe puxou para mais perto e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Desejava tanto, queria tanto, ele tinha tanto calor, precisava tanto daquilo. Tirou os lábios dos dele e desceu, lentamente para o pescoço pálido, que, diferente da sua palidez, tinha vida, era quente. Ele podia sentir cada veia que com sangue correndo passar por ali, um beijo no pescoço e outro, e mais um, ele sugou a pele branca e podia quase sentir o gosto dele em sua boca. A mão de Draco passeava em seus cabelos, e ele abriu um pouco mais os lábios, permitindo que suas presas tocassem de leve o outro. Era apenas um movimento, um único, e ele seria seu, para sempre.

- Não... – a palavra foi um murmúrio, mas teve o efeito de um grito sobre Harry, que parou todos os movimentos e encontrou o olhar do outro sobre si, parecendo dividido, temor e desejo misturados, as mãos ainda o prendendo perto, os olhos suplicando para que se afastasse.

- Não, Draco? – Harry indagou, com voz suave, voltando para os lábios do outro e sentindo-o amolecer em seus braços, entre pequenos beijos - Não era isso que você desejava? – Harry não parava de beijá-lo e Draco correspondia, mas, mesmo enquanto falava, não sabia de onde vinham as palavras que tinha certeza serem verdadeiras. Draco queria ser eterno, estava escrito em cada linha de seu rosto, em cada toque e súplica que lhe fazia, mas tinha medo.

- Hum... – murmurou o outro, sentindo o toque frio entorpecer qualquer pensamento coerente que tivesse passado pela sua mente, não havia a possibilidade de manter sua mente fechada, ou de não contar a verdade para Harry, simplesmente não havia - Queria... Ah... – ele suspirou, quando os lábios do moreno voltaram ao seu pescoço.

- Eu posso, Draco. Apenas me peça. Só isso. – ele sussurrou, pequenos beijos depositados em seu pescoço e havia mais de uma parte do corpo do loiro que não agüentava mais. Ele sentia Harry contra ele, o vampiro também estava no mesmo estado - Eternidade, Draco. Imortal. Todos os outros se vão e você fica. – as palavras começavam a mudar de tom, frias como a pele do outro, não mais gentis, e os beijos passaram a ter outro ritmo, objetivos, agressivos, não demoraria a que o outro lhe mordesse... Eternidade... Solidão... Vazio... – Peça, Draco... Diga sim e eu lhe farei eterno. – a respiração do loiro acelerou ainda mais, porém, era medo que o invadia. Não havia pesado o que representava ser imortal, não queria aquilo, não de verdade. E agora temia que fosse tarde demais.

- Não, Harry, por favor, não... – sussurrou e passou por um segundo de pânico, ao não saber se o outro atenderia ao apelo. Abriu os olhos ao sentir que os lábios frios abandonavam seu pescoço e encontrou íris verdes, escurecidas de desejo, e não ódio, lhe fitando de volta. Potter não se afastou e Draco acreditava piamente que, se o fizesse, suas pernas cederiam sob seu peso e ele desabaria no chão da sala.

- Uma palavra sua, Draco, e eu não teria me controlado. Eu o quero. Transferência, como você chama isso em seus pensamentos, ou não, eu o quero. Cuidado com o que pensar perto de mim, Draco. Uma palavra, e o caminho não terá mais volta. – o loiro o fitou com um resquício de medo que o abandonou ao mergulhar no verde mais uma vez. Não era difícil entender porque Ethan havia escolhido Potter como seu companheiro. Como humano, Potter tinha brilho por ter um passado trágico e um futuro ainda pior. Como vampiro, era mais que um simples ser das trevas com um charme etéreo e alguns poderes, ele era uma força da natureza. Não soube o que lhe motivou e, talvez, se arrependesse pela eternidade, com a possibilidade dessa palavra ser literal, pelo que fez, mas puxou o moreno para perto mais uma vez e o beijou. O frio dele era bom, seu toque era terno. Ele descobriu que confiava mais nesse Potter-vampiro do que em si mesmo.

Afastaram-se momentos depois e Harry pôs a mão sobre uma das faces do outro.

- Você pode ir embora, se quiser. Podemos conseguir algum lugar seguro até que a guerra termine.

- Por que isso agora?

- Porque você, talvez, fique com medo de mim, Draco.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – afirmou Draco, divagando sobre o quanto daquele sentimento era verdadeiro, e o quanto vinha do fascínio vampírico que o outro tinha - Você me morderia?

- Se você pedisse, sim. – a voz do moreno era firme e Draco entendeu que aquilo era um ultimato. Se ficasse, seria arriscar, num momento de loucura, pedir que Harry o mordesse e ele não hesitaria. No entanto, tinha absoluta certeza que Harry jamais faria nada que ele não quisesse. Antes que pudesse perceber, já havia encostado seu corpo no do moreno mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – o beijou e foi correspondido, corpos próximos mais uma vez, enquanto Harry segurava seus cabelos, ele aproveitou para passear pelo pescoço do outro, notando o quão fraco parecia correr seu sangue, sendo sua fluência imperceptível.

- Ah... – murmurou Harry, enquanto o puxava para tomar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Foi neste instante que a porta se abriu com um leve estalo e Granger parou, emoldurada pelo portal, por um segundo, antes de entrar e trancar a porta mais uma vez, encarando os dois rapazes, que não haviam se afastado, e pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Nós três com certeza temos muito a discutir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentados lado a lado, com o olhar faiscante de Hermione sobre os dois, chispando de uma poltrona próxima, Harry especulava o que teria que ouvir. Ela já tivera um ataque de nervos quando descobriu sobre o contrato que havia assinado, agora, parecia prestes a pôr fogo pelas narinas, de tão nervosa.

- Quando você se ofereceu para ajudar, Malfoy, eu sabia que havia algo por trás. Eu sabia. Como ousa usar Harry desta maneira? Sabe que ele está frágil, como pode ser tão baixo? – ela acusava, quase gritando, e aquilo começou a irritar Harry.

- Mione... – ele pediu, em tom de aviso.

- Sinceramente, Malfoy! Você não tem noção do risco em que está se colocando e arriscando Harry também! Se o vampiro que o fez o encontra com um novo companheiro, sabe-se lá o que ele pode decidir fazer!

- Hermione... – ele chamou, um pouco mais alto.

- Um risco desses! Arriscar que esse Ethan se volte contra o Harry por um motivo fútil! Você deveria ter medo de se tornar o que Harry é! Deve ser assustador! – aquilo foi a gota d'água.

- CHEGA! – o grito fez a garota parar de esbravejar e o encarar, temerosa. Draco também não parecia muito tranqüilo ao ver o moreno se levantar e o puxar pela mão, levantando-o também, - Chega, Hermione, eu já entendi.

- Mas, Harry! Não vê que...

- Que ele pretendia me usar para se tornar imortal? Que ninguém aqui precisa de mais um ser repulsivo como eu? Que vocês todos estão com medo de ser o próximo a acordar gelado até o fim dos tempos? Eu sei disso, Hermione, EU SEI! Mas agora chega! Ninguém lhe deu o direito de gritar comigo, muito menos se referir àquele maldito vampiro como se ele fosse meu dono! Draco já teve o susto que precisava e se recusou a ir embora e não me interessa o que o motiva, eu o quero por perto e, se ele quiser, vou ter! Agora CHEGA! – virou as costas, puxando Draco pela mão, que o seguiu, sem resistência. Qualquer coisa para não ficar a sós com aquela Granger.

Acabou seguindo o moreno até o quarto dele. O primeiro deixou a porta aberta quando entrou e Draco fechou-a atrás de si, observando Potter caminhar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não entendo o porquê de querer tanto estar perto de você, mas eu quero. Talvez seja a maldita transferência, e eu não dou a mínima para se você está tentando me usar ou não, sua coragem some no momento de concretizar seus planos, de qualquer maneira, sempre sumiu. Eu quero você aqui, Draco. – ele parou de andar e encarou o loiro, - Você consegue compreender o que isso quer dizer? Quando eu digo aqui, não é companheiro de estudos, ou professor de Oclumência, é aqui, ao meu lado. – ele viu um olhar preocupado surgir no rosto do loiro e a espiada discreta que ele deu em direção à cama - Nada do que você não quiser vai acontecer, eu lhe dou a minha palavra e já lhe provei que consigo cumprí-la. Peça, e eu atenderei qualquer desejo. Diga um não, e eu não faço mais nada. Você pode ir embora agora, eu lhe dou a escolha mais uma vez. Um lugar seguro até a guerra passar. Mas, se ficar, é comigo.

Draco fitou o vampiro que lhe encarava e pensou que, realmente, o fascínio que qualquer vampiro exercia sobre os mortais era irresistível. Descobriu-se incapaz de lhe dizer não. Não quis pensar que já havia lido que, para induzir os pensamentos de alguém, eram necessários anos e anos de prática de um vampiro e nem se deu o trabalho de perceber que ele usava Oclumência contra todos, sempre. Preferia pensar que era Potter que lhe induzia a tomar aquela decisão. Havia lido sobre humanos que viveram com vampiros por anos, e que nunca correram risco nenhum. Potter lhe oferecia devoção, proteção e segurança. E cobrava apenas a sua presença constante, e, talvez, alguns beijos como os que haviam trocado antes, e que não seriam nada desagradáveis, como paga. Andou até o outro e depositou um beijo terno e breve sobre os lábios gelados.

- Eu fico. – Harry sorriu, um sorriso quente, que parecia impossível de vir de um vampiro, mas, ainda assim, estava lá.

- Então vamos até seu quarto, pegar suas coisas. Você passa a ficar comigo, aqui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A única pessoa, de todos que moravam naquela casa, que compreendeu o que Harry havia feito, fora Lupin. Ginny tivera quase uma crise histérica e fora embora no mesmo dia, às lágrimas, desconsolada. Molly parecia mais contrafeita que nunca e alegou que precisava de alguns dias em casa, desaparecendo pela lareira logo depois de sua filha. Hermione não parecia disposta a perdoar o amigo, até que tivera uma conversa séria com o ex-professor, onde este lhe explicou o que Malfoy representava para Harry: a garantia de que Ethan não teria dominância sobre ele, um ponto estável que Harry considerava "seu", alguém em quem poderia se apoiar e, acima de tudo isso, o último vestígio de humanidade que conservava. Ele conseguia se controlar melhor próximo ao loiro, sua Oclumência era melhor, seu autocontrole era mais estável, seus poderes eram mais confiáveis, seu aprendizado, mais rápido. Depois desta explicação, Hermione até se convencera a pedir desculpas a Harry, que sorriu e a desculpou através de um abraço. Os dias seguiram tranqüilos em Grimmauld Place. A calmaria que antecede a tempestade.

Durante a primeira noite que passou com Potter, Draco mal havia dormido. Medo de ser atacado, medo de estar ficando louco, pânico de estar sendo usado, temor pelo que o vampiro que fizera Harry faria contra ele, se descobrisse o que estava se passando ali. Mas quando, na manhã seguinte, ou melhor, tarde seguinte, Potter lhe despertara de seu cochilo com um beijo frio, mas calmante, e um sorriso no rosto, soube que havia tomado a decisão certa. Era estranho dormir ao lado de alguém tão gelado. Potter enroscava-se nele durante a noite, como se buscasse seu calor para si, mas o loiro não reclamava. Lembrava-se do que já vira nas lembranças de Potter e sentia-se estranhamente poderoso em oferecer segurança e conforto a alguém que nunca baixava a guarda para ninguém.

Nada além de beijos acontecia entre eles, embora o loiro não pudesse dizer que não desejava mais. Potter respeitava seu tempo, no entanto, assim como Draco o dele, e um acordo mútuo se estabeleceu de que não apressariam as coisas. Não que Harry fosse alguém de ter pressa, hoje em dia.

Já passava da uma hora da manhã, e eles estavam na biblioteca, lendo. Os hábitos diurnos haviam sido abandonados de vez no dia anterior, quando os quatro habitantes da casa haviam ido dormir às seis da manhã, e acordaram às quatro da tarde, devido ao estudo. Harry não queria que seus amigos se sacrificassem, mas eles não pareciam se importar. Os livros estavam ficando escassos e Hermione terminara o último que ainda não havia lido há cerca de dez minutos e descera até a cozinha, pegar algo para beberem. Ela ainda não falava com Draco, mas parecia suportá-lo se esse era o preço para a estabilidade do amigo.

Um estrondo na porta, e a garota apareceu, pálida e com um olhar temeroso. Os dois rapazes a encararam e ela tomou fôlego.

- Harry, eles chegaram. Os outros vampiros estão aqui.

* * *

**NA2: Manenhas. É no próximo (sorriso giga maligno)**

**Agradecimentos a todo mundo que deixou reviewXD Eu adoro vcs, viu? Hauhauahuahu.**

**Pra quem leu, e não deixou review, espero que ainda estejam gostandoXD**

**Agy, Valeu por betar, mais uma vez!!! **

**Celen e Phoebe: a hora está chegando!!!**

**Beijos, pessoal, e review! (pessoas que recebem reviews postam mais rápidoXD)**

**Bjs!**


	5. Encontro

**NA: Surto de alegria e estou postando o capítulo antes do esperado. XD Obrigada pelas reviews, mesmo, elas me animam!!!!!**

**AVISO I: É, o apocalipse já aconteceu, eu já li, mas não, não spoilarei ninguém nesta história. Ela foi concebida antes do lançamento do livro, não vou mudar uma única linha e, quem não leu ainda, e não quer saber de nada, leia tranqüilo, aqui não vai ter nadinha, promessa. XD**

**AVISO II: cenas quentes ali mais abaixo. Ou frias, hum... pensando bem... hum... enfim... Cenas ali de meninos sendo felizes juntos e td mais. "Oh, Merlin, eca!" fecha a janelinha, ok? Eu aviso ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo que aparece nos livros são de um bando de gente dentre as quais eu não me incluo. Porém, os simpáticos vampirinhos que aparecem a partir deste capítulo são meus, compartilhados com Becky e Sweet XD

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Encontro

_Kiss,(beije,)  
While your lips are still red (enquanto seus lábios ainda são vermelhos)  
While he's still in silent rest (enquanto ele ainda está em descanso silencioso)  
While bosom is still untouched (enquanto a alma está intocada)  
Unveiled on another hand (desvelada em outra mão)  
While the hand's still without a tool (enquanto as mãos ainda não têm ferramentas)  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind (afogue-se nos olhos enquanto eles ainda são cegos)  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn (ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer que definha)_

**While Your Lips Are Still Red, Nightwish**

_- Harry, eles chegaram. Os outros vampiros estão aqui._

---

Pelo olhar esmeralda passou um lampejo de medo e, em seguida, ódio. Raiva fria que emanava do rapaz e que fez Hermione recuar um passo. Draco se encolheu contra a cadeira. Por Merlin, ele não queria estar presente quando criador e criatura se encontrassem.

- Quem está lá, Mione? Em quantos eles vieram? – o vampiro indagou, levantando-se.

- Eu não vi ainda. – a garota replicou, relaxando um pouco - Encontrei Lupin na cozinha, os outros membros da Ordem já estão chegando, ele pediu para que eu viesse avisar você e Malfoy. – Draco não gostou de ser incluído no aviso. Isso significava que ele teria que ir também. Ah, droga!

Harry lançou um olhar para o loiro que ele pretendia que fosse reconfortante, não obtendo o resultado desejado, mas, ainda assim, o rapaz se sentiu um pouquinho melhor. Talvez o vampiro fosse lhe atacar e lhe matar... Mas Potter não deixaria isso acontecer tão facilmente assim, certo? Havia tomado aquele monte de decisões idiotas, uma em cima da outra, agora não havia volta. Harry já lhe considerava sua posse, se recusar a ir e dizer que não apareceria no meio daquele monte de vampiros seria virar a fúria do moreno contra ele e, aí, ninguém lhe defenderia. Vampiro por vampiro, permanecendo ao lado de Harry, ao menos ele teria alguém que lhe defendesse.

O moreno tomou a mão do outro rapaz antes de saírem da biblioteca e Draco não conseguiu evitar um tremor. Se o tal Ethan visse aquilo... Pior, quando o tal Ethan visse aquilo... Engoliu em seco e esvaziou a mente. Agora era enfrentar o que viesse e torcer pelo melhor. Se é que havia um melhor naquela situação.

Chegaram à sala de música da mansão, o cômodo mais amplo da casa, e Harry abriu a porta num movimento brusco, no instante em que chegaram lá, nem mesmo dando um segundo para que seus acompanhantes tomassem fôlego. Entrou sem esperar, puxando um Draco que tentava parecer frio e arrogante pela mão, e uma Granger que estava pálida, mas com o rosto decidido, lhe seguindo.

Draco estava há dias convivendo cem por cento de seu tempo com um vampiro, mas não levara em consideração o quanto o tempo de existência daqueles seres alterava sua aparência. Harry dava arrepios, sim. Parecia sempre gelado e pálido, e seus olhos faiscavam, mas, se não se prestasse muita atenção, passaria ainda por um humano. O grupo instalado confortavelmente pela sala, não.

King, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Sr. Weasley, McGonagall e Slughorn estavam sentados em sofás à direita da porta, observando os recém-chegados. No lado oposto, estavam sete das figuras mais belas e terríveis que Draco jamais havia posto os olhos. Correr os olhos por eles era um risco. Era bastante possível que, só de olhar, algum deles acabasse dominando os humanos presentes. Sua força era palpável, o frio era quase visível e a tensão na sala poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

Observou-os um a um. Mais próxima, sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, estava uma vampira de cabelos curtos e negros, parecendo descontraída e, de uma maneira um tanto sinistra, até simpática. Ela sorriu quando Draco lhe encarou, mas o loiro não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso. Os olhos dela eram de um azul intenso e Draco rapidamente desviou o olhar para o vampiro que estava apoiado nas costas da poltrona dela. Um homem de feições agradáveis, mas frias, cabelos negros e longos, uma pele mais morena que a dos outros, mas, ainda assim, pálida. O olhar que o rapaz recebeu, vindo de dois olhos negros, tão escuros que pareciam túneis, o fez desviar mais uma vez e observar os demais. Logo ao lado da morena de olhos claros, estava uma menina ruiva, parecendo não ter mais do que quinze anos, cabelos longos e cacheados, de um tom escuro de vermelho, um rosto adorável e olhos castanhos, que pareciam tristes. Começava a considerar que, talvez, de todos, ela fosse a que parecia mais humana, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido quando notou o vampiro que estava junto dela. Um homem loiro, parecendo maior do que realmente era, em contraste com a pequena garota ao seu lado, postura fria e olhos castanhos que lhe deram arrepios. Não conseguiu olhá-lo por mais que alguns segundos e continuou sua análise. Um vampiro ruivo estava entre as sombras, ele não conseguiu enxergá-lo direito. No banco do piano, estava uma outra garota, também parecendo muito jovem, de cabelos castanhos, lisos, na altura dos ombros. Ela era a que estava lhe analisando desde que ele entrara na sala. Os olhos, tão castanhos quanto os do vampiro que abraçava a ruiva, pareceram estreitar-se quando fixou o olhar na mão dele, que estava enlaçada com a de Potter, e a garota olhou para o último dos vampiros do lugar, atraindo o olhar de Draco para ele também.

Cabelos loiros, pele translúcida, sorriso frio nos lábios e um brilho metálico no olhar, e Draco não precisava de apresentação alguma para saber quem era aquele vampiro: Ethan. Ele pareceu analisar Draco friamente e então desviou o olhar para Harry, que apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão do loiro.

- Boa noite, Harry. Pode ver que estamos todos aqui, conforme o prometido. – o olhar cinza que encarava o moreno o fez estremecer por um segundo, mas não durou mais que isso. A vontade súbita que lhe assaltou de ir até Ethan sumiu no segundo em que sentiu a mão de Draco devolver o aperto na sua. Ele não precisava de Ethan. Jamais precisaria.

- Pensei que tivesse prometido um exército. – a voz do moreno tentava parecer fria, mas não conseguia esconder todo o ódio que lhe dominava. "Acalme-se," ele repetia mentalmente. "Concentre-se e eles não vão poder ler sua mente." O olhar de Ethan recusava-se a deixar seu rosto e Harry lhe encarou de volta. O vampiro estava tentando ler fraqueza, obsessão, talvez a devoção que, como Draco havia dito, ele teria desenvolvido pela ausência de seu criador. Estava errado. Não encontraria nada ali.

- Não precisamos de um exército se nossa força for bem utilizada. – devolveu o vampiro, um pouco mais frio, e Harry correu os olhos pelos outros que estavam na sala. Reconheceu alguns da mansão onde fora mordido, o rapaz moreno, de cabelos longos, que lhe abrira a porta, os olhos azuis da moça que estava ao seu lado e que lhe sorriu, sendo retribuída desta vez, o ruivo, que se escondia parcialmente, o loiro que enlaçava possessivamente a menina ruiva, de quem ele não se lembrava, pela cintura. Também não recordava da morena que fitava Draco com olhar entre intrigado e divertido, e que era quem estava mais próxima a Ethan, - Comecemos pelas apresentações, talvez? – indagou o vampiro, tentando soar suave, caçando o olhar verde novamente e não conseguindo mais do que um breve aceno de cabeça, enquanto o moreno virava-se para encarar Draco e então, voltar a fitar o grupo, - Os membros da sua "Ordem" já nos foram apresentados, eu esperava que chegasse para apresentar-lhe a minha família. Esta é Phoebe, - indicou a moça de olhos claros - e este é Andrew, - o rapaz ao lado dela. Com um aceno em direção ao casal que estava no sofá ao lado - estes são Celen e Alexander, - indicou o vampiro ruivo - aquele é Mathew, e esta é minha fiel companheira, Melora. – a vampira morena deu um leve sorriso, e Harry percebeu que o uso da palavra "companheira" tinha a intenção de lhe provocar ciúmes. Encarou o vampiro de maneira decidida.

- Ótimo. Tratemos de negócios agora. – uma breve irritação surgiu nas feições frias do vampiro loiro e Harry viu Melora levantar-se e se colocar ao lado de Ethan, segurando sua mão.

- Seria muito mais educado que nós conhecêssemos seus amigos, antes de tratarmos de algo tão aborrecido quanto esta guerra. – a morena declarou, a voz fria parecendo um pouco fútil, atraindo o olhar de Harry. Ethan pareceu se divertir e sorriu para ela, que sorriu para Draco, o qual parecia estar prestes a ter uma síncope. O loiro estava tendo certeza absolta que não deixaria aquela sala com vida, - Seu amigo loiro, por exemplo, – ela indicou-o com um aceno de cabeça - tenho a impressão de que já o vi em algum lugar... – seu rosto assumiu uma expressão pensativa e foi a ruiva quem respondeu, também fingindo-se de intrigada.

- Eu tenho certeza de que já vi estes cabelos, em algum lugar... Phoebe, alguma idéia? – o olhar pretensamente inocente transbordava de malícia e Draco arrepiou-se. Merlin, ele estava com os segundos contados.

- A memória de vocês é incrivelmente curta. Uma breve visita à mansão Malfoy, pouco depois da outra guerra, e um rapazinho que se escondeu em um armário de vassouras. Isso refresca a memória das duas?

As três desataram a rir e Draco não sabia se deveria se sentir aliviado por ser alvo de uma brincadeira, envergonhado por ser tratado daquele jeito, ou com medo. Lembrava-se vagamente da cena dele fugindo de três pessoas que haviam vindo falar com seu pai, ele deveria ter uns três anos de idade. Realmente, rir porque uma criança ficava assustada com criaturas como aquelas era absurdamente inapropriado. No entanto, descobrir que elas poderiam rir lhe dava um alívio que estava além das palavras.

- Ah, sim, - replicou a ruiva, ainda sorrindo, - uma investigação quanto ao desaparecimento ou não de Voldemort. Agora me lembro perfeitamente. – A menção do nome "Voldemort" a atmosfera pareceu ficar ainda mais tensa e a morena, que ainda encarava Draco, sorriu.

- Bem, Ethan, isso esclarece. É o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Engraçado, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ele era um Comensal da Morte... – Harry decidiu intervir, sentindo o pavor crescente de Draco.

- Isso realmente não é relevante. Este é, sim, Draco Malfoy, e aquela é Hermione Granger. Podemos tratar do que interessa agora?

- Bem, e o que lhe interessaria, Harry? – indagou Ethan. Harry viu Hermione acomodar-se em um sofá, ao lado de McGonagall, mas decidiu permanecer de pé, assim como Draco, que, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria se mover. Estava assustado demais. - Explicações, talvez? Uma semana sem guia como vampiro deve ter sido bastante difícil. Dúvidas que você tenha? Questões que queira esclarecer? – o tom de Ethan era ansioso, como se mal pudesse esperar para ajudar, o que fez a raiva do moreno crescer ainda mais. Se não fosse pelo aviso de Draco, se não fossem pelas aulas de Oclumência, se não fosse pela simples presença do rapaz que agora apertava sua mão com tanta força que ele achava que iria quebrá-la, ele teria se rendido ao sorriso e ao ar reconfortante daquele vampiro pretensioso. O que aquele vampiro queria com ele, afinal? Já não tinha uma companheira? Quando seus pensamentos chegaram a este ponto, Melora fixou o olhar no dele e sorriu mais uma vez. Harry teve certeza de que ela havia percebido o que estava pensando. Concentração, ele mentalizou. Concentração. Respirou fundo.

- Não. Nada que eu não pudesse deduzir pela prática e que alguns livros não tenham me ensinado. – um ar extremamente contrariado surgiu nas feições do loiro vampiro, - O que eu quero saber é o que podem nos oferecer. Uma aliança deve ser vantajosa para ambas as partes, eu ainda não entendi porque decidiram se aliar a nós, nem tampouco compreendo o que ganham ou o que têm para dar.

- O que nós ganhamos realmente não é de sua conta, ao menos por enquanto. – respondeu o vampiro chamado Alexander, com voz cortante - No entanto, nós temos algo muito valioso para oferecer.

- E o que seria?

- Você por acaso já ouviu falar em Horcruxes, Harry? – Melora indagou, com um ar pretensamente inocente. Harry ofegou, assim como Hermione. Slughorn escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto alguns dos outros simplesmente aparentavam expressões intrigadas. Sorrindo, pois havia percebido que tinha a atenção de todos, Ethan começou a falar, como se contasse um conto de fadas para crianças, hipnotizando grande parte dos presentes, pelo simples som de sua voz.

- Há muito tempo atrás, Harry, eu conheci um rapaz muito, muito parecido com você. O rapaz era belo, uma intensidade como vi poucas vezes em minha existência, uma sede de saber que ultrapassava os limites humanos. Falha minha, eu me encantei por ele, era impossível não se encantar. Eu o via nos lugares mais inusitados, acabei me aproximando, e ele não demorou a descobrir o que eu era. Tornei-me mais próximo dele do que algum humano já havia sido e foi com uma tristeza imensa que percebi o quão ruim aquele belo rapaz poderia se tornar. Meu espírito, no entanto, se recusava a acreditar que ele seria fundamentalmente tão impuro, recusei-me a escutar Melora ou Celen, que por mais de uma vez tentaram me alertar sobre a escuridão que cercava o rapaz. Briguei com Phoebe quando ela tentou abrir meus olhos, e até com Alex eu consegui me desentender. Foram meses difíceis, em que o conflito entre nós era constante e eu me deixei persuadir em não transformá-lo em um de nós. – ele deu um suspiro, olhando para seus companheiros com ar de culpa, antes de voltar a encarar o moreno, - Entenda, Harry, nós somos uma família. Estamos juntos há mais tempo do que você seria capaz de imaginar. Trazer um novo membro para nosso círculo, e alguém que não seria bem vindo por todos, seria a nossa ruína. Grupos de vampiros já se deixaram vencer e acabaram desaparecendo por erros como esse. Mas eu percebi o quanto aquele jovem buscava a eternidade e eu sofria. Eu tinha como lhe dar o dom, mas não podia, por amor aos meus companheiros. Este rapaz estava com dezesseis anos quando apareceu, um dia, ciente desta invenção bruxa chamada Horcrux. Um objeto contendo parte de sua alma, incapaz de lhe deixar morrer... Ele sabia no que isso consistia, mas não conhecia o feitiço. Durante meses ele tentou me convencer a torná-lo um de nós, eu já não tinha desculpas para usar. Quando ele me pediu o feitiço, eu me vi impossibilitado de lhe negar. Eu lhe dei o conhecimento e destruí o que restava de humanidade. Eu me senti culpado e, quando vi no que ele havia se transformado, alguns anos depois, nenhum pesar se compararia ao que eu senti. Ele partiu sua alma, não em um, mas em sete pedaços, tornando-se mais distante de um humano do que qualquer um de nós. Uni-me a ele, convenci minha família a unir-se também, pois me sentia em parte responsável pelo que ele fazia e ainda faz. Pensei em amenizar o mal que havia causado. Eu realmente não preciso lhe dizer o quão miseravelmente eu falhei. Foi neste prisma que eu vi nascer um menino, que causou o que parecia ser o fim daquele jovem. Por anos eu vivi tranqüilo, pensando que o horror que eu havia criado havia acabado, mas não. Pouco tempo depois ele ressurge, ainda mais terrível, ainda vivo pelas Horcruxes que eu havia ajudado a criar, caçando aquele que havia causado sua destruição. Quando eu o vi, Harry, foi de Tom que eu me lembrei. O Tom que eu julgava existir, mas que só era realidade em minha mente. Você tem a doçura e a pureza que ele jamais possuiu. Por isso, lhe mordi. Ele é imortal, Harry, se tiver suas Horcruxes. Agora você também o é, mas sem necessitar de nada. Sua chance para destruí-lo é destruir estes objetos. É isso que eu tenho a oferecer. São seis que teremos que caçar, a última parte...

- Ainda está em Voldemort, eu já sei. – Harry cortou o outro vampiro e causou um sobressalto em todos, que estavam enlevados pela história que ele contara. O rapaz continuou, - Não são seis. Eu já destruí uma, Dumbledore já destruiu outra. Nos resta buscar as quatro que faltam.

Ethan sorriu. Estava satisfeito com a coragem do rapaz.

- Uma delas é a cobra que Tom possuiu, - Harry acenou em concordância - Mathew e Andrew descobriram o paradeiro de uma, ainda ano passado. Melora, Celen e Phoebe descobriram mais duas, há pouco mais de dois anos. Nos faltava estas duas, que você diz já estarem destruídas. Nós precisamos destruí-las e então, você poderá vencer Tom Riddle e acabar com a guerra, Harry. Foi isso que eu lhe ofereci. – ele fixou o olhar verde, esperando encontrar ali gratidão e, talvez, reconhecimento, mas encontrou frieza e ódio. O rapaz que era tão doce parecia estar vazio e Ethan se entristeceu, mas não por muito tempo, Harry estava perdido e sozinho. Algum tempo ao lado dele o ensinaria a ver que a eternidade não era um fardo tão pesado assim, se passado ao lado da pessoa certa.

- Ótimo, - respondeu o rapaz, - Precisamos traçar planos de ação e desenvolver maneiras de pegar estas quatro Horcruxes que faltam. Mas creio que podemos deixar isso para amanhã. – ele olhou para os outros membros da Ordem, que ainda pareciam estar estupidificados pelo primeiro impacto que a definição de Horcrux causava. A única que parecia razoavelmente bem era Hermione, mas a morena já sabia de tudo aquilo há tanto tempo quanto ele.

- Imagino que vocês vão ficar aqui na Ordem até que isso tudo acabe? – indagou Lupin, terminando de despertar a Ordem, e levantando-se, sendo seguido por vários outros, que agora encaravam os vampiros com ar entre temeroso e hostil. Ele viu a garota de olhos claros lançar um sorriso simpático a Tonks e ser retribuída, mais uma vez.

- Realmente, facilitaria nossa missão. – disse Celen, ao que os outros acenaram com a cabeça.

- Bem, então, eu vou providenciar os quartos, - dispôs-se Hermione, já que Molly não estava presente. - Vamos precisar de... Bem... – ela olhou incerta para os vampiros. Seriam casais? – Phoebe riu.

- Um quarto para Alex e Celen, outro para mim e Andrew, um terceiro para Mathew e um lugar para Ethan e Melora. E não, professora McGonagall, não somos jovens demais, quatro ou cinco séculos fazem você se acostumar a dormir somente acompanhada. – o olhar de McGonagall fez o trio de vampiras rir mais uma vez, e até mesmo Harry permitiu-se um sorriso, havia simpatizado com aquela garota. Se é que "garota" podia ser aplicado a alguém que acabara de declarar que tinha mais de cinco séculos de existência.

- Ela não lembra a professora Alton? – indagou Celen para as outras duas, enquanto se levantava.

- Contanto que não tente me dar uma detenção nas masmorras, eu realmente não me importo com a familiaridade. – respondeu Melora e as três riram mais uma vez, as duas primeiras deixando a sala atrás de Hermione e sendo seguidas por boa parte da Ordem, até que só restaram Draco, Harry, Ethan e Melora na sala.

- Poderíamos conversar a sós, Harry? – Ethan indagou, encarando Draco friamente. O loiro sentiu o estômago revirar e buscou o olhar de Harry, dando um passo para trás, pronto para sair da sala.

Harry lhe encarou de volta e em seus olhos verdes havia um apelo desesperado, não podia ficar sozinho com Ethan, não podia. Não se sentia preparado o suficiente, precisava do outro ali, ao seu lado. Com Draco, ele se sentia forte, não suportaria o ataque que sabia que ia sofrer sem o loiro com ele. Draco retornou o passo que havia dado e ficou ao lado do moreno, o olhar de Ethan desviando-se para Harry, enquanto o de Melora fixava-se em Draco, e a garota instalou-se comodamente em um sofá.

- Bem, senhores, já que o loirinho fica, eu não me retiro também. – Ethan lançou um olhar cortante para ela, a raiva do vampiro tomou conta do ar do lugar, frio dominando o ambiente e os olhos dele pareciam faiscar. Draco encolheu-se para perto de Harry, sentindo quase que um medo inconsciente pela garota de aparência frágil que desafiava abertamente o outro.

- Melora, pensei que já havíamos conversado sobre isso.

- Bem, sabe como eu sou, Ethan. Incapaz de me lembrar do que comi no jantar de ontem. Eu fico. – ela disse as duas últimas palavras de maneira lenta e decidida, sem desviar os olhos do outro, e Harry sentiu-se grato, assim como Draco. Algo lhes dizia que enfrentar um Ethan sozinho não seria fácil.

- Eu desejava apenas perguntar, Harry, como se atreve a ter ao seu lado um ser comum e covarde como esse que está aí.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, e ele deixou a mão de Draco, aproximando-se do outro vampiro que lhe fitava incessantemente. Ele não iria ceder, não iria sucumbir, sua mente não seria invadida, ele não precisava de Ethan.

- O que me atraiu para ele foi exatamente a semelhança com você. É o seu reflexo que está ali. Se não gosta do que vê, deveria olhar-se mais no espelho. – o outro vampiro riu, uma gargalhada fria, que fez Draco estremecer, Potter estava assinando sua sentença de morte. O tal Ethan iria lhe fazer em pedaços, agora tinha certeza.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. Ele não é mais que um pálido reflexo do que eu posso oferecer, ele não é nada. Ele lhe conforta? Eu posso oferecer mil vezes mais conforto. Ele está lhe ajudando a conseguir algumas respostas? Diga uma palavra, Harry, e o mundo será seu. - a voz assumia o mesmo tom que havia assumido no dia em que fora mordido, e Harry se permitiu levar por alguns instantes - Ele passa, Harry. Eu fico. Mais vinte, trinta anos, e ele se vai. Mesmo agora, uma batalha, um feitiço, ele evapora. Agora, neste instante, um feitiço meu... – ele ergueu a varinha, - e ele se vai...

- NÃO! – gritou Harry, saindo de seu torpor, e arrancando a varinha das mãos do outro, com um movimento brusco, deixando-a cair no chão, - Não se atreva! – a fúria era imensa e Harry estava prestes a se lançar contra o vampiro, quando Draco segurou a manga de suas vestes, fazendo-o virar-se para trás, mas ainda mantendo distância entre ele e o outro loiro.

- Não, Harry, não. – o olhar verde que se fixou no cinza era de puro ódio, mas pareceu suavizar, - Isso é burrice e você sabe. Não faça. – Harry leu medo nos olhos do loiro, um pouco por Harry, mas muito mais por ele mesmo. Se Harry atacasse o vampiro, Ethan mataria o loiro sem hesitar. Melora apenas assistia a cena, um ar preocupado nos rosto, mas sem interferir.

Harry virou as costas e deixou a sala, Draco o seguindo em silêncio.

- Ele vai morrer, Harry. E você sabe disso. E então, só restarei eu. – foi o último comentário de Ethan, antes da porta do quarto de Harry bater e ele se ver sozinho com Draco.

Abraçou o loiro desesperadamente, e foi retribuído, medo e confusão se fundindo nos olhares.

- Eu não consigo enfrentá-lo sem você, Draco. Eu não consigo.

- Você não precisa, Harry. Eu estou aqui.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os cinzas mais uma vez e Harry o puxou para um beijo possessivo. Draco se deixou levar. De repente, o frio que sentia através da pele do moreno lhe tirava todo o medo que sentira na sala de música, apagava os olhos metálicos que transmitiam ódio, empalideciam as emoções que havia sentido, deixando-o somente entregue aos lábios do outro. Abraçou-o com força e puxou Harry de encontro ao seu corpo, pressionando-o contra si, sentindo o outro suspirar e correr uma das mãos pelo seu cabelo, enquanto a outra passeava pelas suas costas, passando delicadamente pelo seu ombro e encontrando a frente de sua camisa.

As mãos do loiro corriam pelo pescoço de Harry e desceram quando o moreno retirou a do cabelo platinado e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Draco, percorrendo juntos a linha de botões de sua camisa, enquanto fitavam-se, os sentimentos em turbilhão, a mente apagada, levados pela necessidade de algo mais, que era fácil de definir, mas difícil de realizar. A respiração do moreno acelerava, enquanto Draco decidiu abrir a sua camisa; cada botão aberto, uma carícia na pele gelada que surgia. Harry deixava pequenos gemidos escaparem por entre os lábios que ele mordia, impedindo-se de fazer sons mais altos. As mãos dele tentavam puxar Draco para mais perto, mas ele não se sentia com forças para conseguir. O calor das mãos, da boca, os lábios, até a intensidade do olhar, lhe deixava fraco e lhe subjugava, ele precisava de Draco perto, precisava dele como precisava de ar. Não conseguiu impedir o gemido que escapou quando o outro deixou sua camisa cair no chão e tirava sua própria, afastando-se um passo, até que Harry lhe perseguiu e o puxou, beijando-o.

- Eu preciso de você, Draco... Eu preciso... – ele murmurava entre o beijo, enquanto o loiro corria as mãos pelo cós de sua calça - Eu quero me sentir vivo, Draco... Me prove que eu estou vivo... Que eu não sou dele... – o loiro parou o beijo e fitou o olhar verde que continha o mesmo apelo mudo que ele já vira tantas vezes. Nunca havia se sentido mais poderoso do que naquele momento, nem quando estivera com a vida de Dumbledore em suas mãos. Ele podia equilibrar O Escolhido, ou deixá-lo desmoronar. Potter precisava dele e nem ao menos tinha medo de admitir, pois tinha conquistado sua confiança.

Ainda fitando o moreno, entregue em seus braços, Draco o conduziu até a cama e, em silêncio, deitou Harry nela, tirando o resto de suas roupas, ajoelhando-se perto de Harry em seguida, tirando as dele também, voltando ao tórax do outro, beijando-o, enquanto Harry acariciava seus cabelos e parecia ansioso por uma resposta. Deitou-se sobre o corpo que quase lhe entorpecia de tanto frio, e beijou o outro, demorada e carinhosamente, conhecendo e explorando cada parte de sua boca até que o encarou e disse, num sussurro:

- Você não pode ser dele, Harry. Você já é meu.

Tomou a boca do moreno mais uma vez, o beijo exigente, ao qual o outro se rendeu. Sentia Harry contra ele, estavam no mesmo estado, pressionou a ereção do outro com uma das mãos, enquanto punha-se entre as pernas dele, tocando-o com sua própria ereção. Sentiu o outro estremecer e deixou seus lábios, sugando o pescoço, deixando marcas na pele fria, acostumando-se com a temperatura do outro, movendo-se tão lentamente, que mal era perceptível, enquanto Harry ofegava. As mãos do moreno arranhavam suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto, tentando forçá-lo a mover-se mais rápido, mas Draco parou, encontrando o olhar verde fixo nele. Sorriu e o beijou de leve, afastando-se de novo.

- Draco... ahn... – o moreno fechava os olhos e Draco saboreava a sensação.

- Você me disse que se eu pedisse, faria qualquer coisa, Harry. – ele sussurrou, no ouvido do outro, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, arrancando mais sons incoerentes, - Agora peça você, Harry, o que você quer? Você quer ser meu, Harry? – o moreno tremia a cada sopro em seu ouvido e Draco viu ele abrir os olhos e o encarar por um momento, antes de beijá-lo.

- Eu sou seu, Draco. Seu.

O loiro sorriu, satisfeito, e começou a se mover mais uma vez, o frio lhe dando uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa, enquanto movia-se mais rápido, sentindo seu corpo invadir o do outro, movendo-se dentro dele, cada vez mais fundo, e mais rápido, seus gemidos unindo-se aos do moreno embaixo dele, até que, com um último movimento, pôde jurar que tinha perdido os sentidos, incapaz de pensar, tal o prazer que sentia, observando o outro rapaz ainda com os olhos fechados com força. Envolveu-o com sua mão e moveu-a muito lentamente, aumentando seu ritmo quando a mão de Harry fez companhia a sua, até que o moreno despejou-se entre eles, dando um último gemido, a respiração arquejante, enquanto Draco sorria. Lançou um feitiço para limpá-los e deitou-se sobre o outro, beijando-o intensamente, antes de fitar seus olhos.

Havia um brilho diferente ali, um brilho contente, uma faísca feliz. Harry lhe beijou, terno e delicado.

- Obrigado, Draco. – ele murmurou, suavemente, entregue nos braços pálidos que pareciam quase corados em contraste com os seus, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Pelo quê?

- Por me fazer sentir vivo mais uma vez.

Os olhos já fechados do moreno não conseguiram ver o sorriso verdadeiro que brilhava no rosto do loiro.

Naquela noite, enquanto buscavam conforto durante o sono, por um breve e último instante de consciência, Draco concluiu que o corpo de Harry não estava mais tão frio assim.

* * *

**NA2: Review.**

**Pra todo mundo que está lendo e deixando review, nuss, pessoal, brigada mesmo! Isso me anima!!!**

**Continuem acompanhando e me digam se estão gostando dos vampirinhos... Curiosos sobre eles?? Huahauhau**

**Bjs e até a próxima.**

**Agradecimento: Agata Ridlle, a beta. uahuahuahau Bjs, AgyXD**


	6. Às Claras

**NA: Digam que eu sou um amor. Capítulo maior que todos os outros (a cada um eles crescem mais O.O)**

**XD Vocês me lufam com reviews e eu acabo postando extremamente rápido. Hauhauhauhauhau**

**Enfim, espero que curtam esse capítulo, eu tentei esclarecer neles algumas dúvidas que surgiram... Eu tinha falado no começo que a história ia parecer maluca XD**

**AVISO: Cenas ali embaixo de rapazinhos sendo felizes. "Oh, por Gryffindor, que coisa absurda!" fecha a janelinha ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Nada do que foi visto nos livros me pertence. Mas os vampirinhos são propriedade Three Cute Dolls. ;) **ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO TEM SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Às Claras

Os dois rapazes deixaram a sala sob o olhar gelado do vampiro loiro e um resquício de alívio por parte de Melora. Ethan deu dois passos em direção à porta, mas a vampira foi mais rápida e segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de ir atrás do rapaz, trancando a sala com um feitiço e convocando a varinha dele que estava no chão, arrancando um urro de frustração do vampiro, que se desvencilhou bruscamente e lhe deu as costas, andando em círculos pelo aposento.

- Ethan... – ela chamou com voz suave, recebendo um olhar que teria feito muitos recuarem, mas ela apenas o encarou, triste.

- Melora, não fale. Nem comece. Eu realmente não quero ouvir você agora. – ela suspirou, exasperada.

- Ora, Ethan, pare de ser infantil. Você realmente acha que vai trazê-lo para perto de você desta maneira?

- E o que você sugere, Melora? Ficar próximo dele, como amigo, por cinco séculos? Não parece ter funcionado para você. - o olhar de ódio e dor que se seguiu ao comentário fez o coração do vampiro doer. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas a morena se afastou.

- Realmente. Não parece ter funcionado. Mas eu creio que Harry tem um coração, Ethan. Você não tem. – ela jogou a varinha dele no chão e virou-se para sair.

- Melora, espere. – ele estava arrependido de ter sido tão ríspido com alguém que realmente se importava com ele, mas Melora lhe irritava, às vezes.

- Não, Ethan, não espero. Se quinhentos anos não te convenceram, não é agora que você vai mudar, não é?

A morena deixou a sala silenciosa e foi a procura de Celen. Maldito vampiro teimoso, ainda desistia dele um dia desses. 'Sim', ela pensou. 'Como se eu realmente acreditasse nisso.'

Encontrou a ruiva há algumas portas de distância, lhe encarando, curiosa, e apenas sorriu, enquanto a outra lhe indicava a porta de um quarto. Já estava entrando quando Alex pôs a cabeça pela porta e lhe encarou.

- Onde está o Ethan?

- No mesmo lugar. – Alex lhe deu um olhar de repreensão e saiu atrás do outro.

Claro, se Ethan estava de mau humor, isto nada tinha a ver com o fato de que seu suposto escolhido o havia recusado e ainda estava protegendo um mortal. Claro que não. Era culpa de Melora. Aquele era seu irmão, afinal, ela pensou, atirando-se na cama. Quando que algo que acontecia não era sua culpa?

Ainda era cedo, para os padrões dela, mas estava de tão mau humor que decidiu tentar dormir. Já estava quase adormecida, quando ouviu a porta abrir e não demorou a que Ethan se juntasse a ela na cama, enlaçando a sua cintura e beijando ternamente seu rosto. Fitou os olhos cinzas e ele pôde ver que a garota ainda estava magoada.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela apenas lhe encarou de volta e fechou os olhos novamente, tentando adormecer, mas sem se desvencilhar do abraço.

Era sempre assim. Sempre fora. Brigavam, discutiam, mas ele sempre voltava, com um mísero pedido de desculpas, e ela aceitava. Mas, desta vez, tinha medo. E se o tal Potter desistisse de vez do mortal? E se Ethan conseguisse conquistá-lo? Na verdade... E quando o mortal morresse e nada restasse a Potter a não ser a companhia de seu criador? O que, exatamente, ela iria fazer pelo resto da eternidade?

O dia já estava alto quando Melora conseguiu adormecer. Não se lembrava de sentir-se tão perdida em quinhentos anos de existência. Valeria a pena continuar ali?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que abriu os olhos, Draco encontrou dois pontos verdes lhe encarando. Encarou de volta e, por um momento, perdeu a noção de onde estava, ou do que estava fazendo ali. Por que era mesmo que deveria estar com uma sensação ruim? Havia tanto conforto naquele lugar... E então a realidade caiu sobre a sua cabeça, quando finalmente lembrou a noite passada. Vampiros. E Potter, e beijos, e uma sensação realmente maravilhosa... E medo. Encarou o moreno que lhe olhava preocupado e, num impulso, o puxou para um abraço. Harry era a única barreira que havia entre ele e aquele vampiro maluco que iria lhe matar. Os olhos gelados e metálicos haviam dito isso para ele, na noite anterior. Sentiu conforto nos braços gelados que lhe envolveram e fechou os olhos. Sua vida estava por um fio, e tudo que havia para lhe defender era um vampiro. Merlin!

- Draco, - a voz de Potter era baixa e suave, como se estivesse assustado pela reação do outro - Nós precisamos descer. Eles devem estar aguardando para organizar as coisas.

- Você acha que eu preciso ir também? – ele levantou o olhar, afastando-se um pouco, mas não soltando o outro, que teve o ar preocupado agravado.

- Você quer ficar aqui... Sozinho? – um arrepio correu pela coluna do loiro, que balançou a cabeça em negativa, suspirando.

Harry levantou, sendo seguido por ele, e se vestiram em silêncio, a expressão tensa não abandonando Harry nem por um segundo, até que saíram do quarto. Assim que pisaram nas escadas, Draco esticou a mão e pegou a do moreno. As duas estavam geladas, a de Harry pela sua própria natureza, a sua, por medo.

Chegaram à cozinha, que estava com todas as janelas cobertas e tinha diversas velas flutuando no ambiente, iluminando fracamente as pessoas, que estavam dispostas em dois grupos separados. De um lado da cozinha, os vampiros recém-chegados, basicamente na mesma posição que estavam na noite passada, com exceção de Ethan, que estava sozinho, Melora sentada entre Celen e Phoebe, parecendo fria de uma maneira um pouco assustadora, assim como Ethan, que estava deixando a irritação transparecer em cada gesto. Do outro, os membros da Ordem que já haviam estado na reunião da noite anterior.

Draco parou, indeciso. Deveria se afastar de Harry para não irritar ainda mais o vampiro que agora lhe encarava, ou permanecia ao lado do moreno e tinha a certeza de que, se fosse atacado, este lhe defenderia? Quem tomou a decisão por ele foi Lupin, que indicou dois assentos vazios ao lado dele e Harry o puxou para lá.

Foi uma reunião confusa, muitos dos presentes mal haviam entendido a definição de Horcrux, alguns pareciam duvidar até mesmo de sua existência, muitas interrupções e explicações seguiram-se até que, finalmente, conseguiram começar a definir um plano de ação. Era claro para Harry que eles precisavam apenas pegar o objeto e destruí-lo. Não conseguia ver exatamente obstáculos naquilo. Há dois anos estudava e pesquisava, incansavelmente, e não havia tido uma única pista sobre onde elas estariam. Agora, que apareciam praticamente jogadas em seu colo, tudo parecia a um passo de ser resolvido. Concentrou-se nisso, e não na vozinha que lhe dizia que, uma vez acabada a guerra, o que ele iria fazer?

Não se permitiu ter aquele pensamento. Livrar-se de Voldemort. E não ter mais guerra, ou busca por Horcruxes, ou batalhas, ou seus amigos morrendo diante de seus olhos... E então percebeu que seus amigos morreriam diante de seus olhos, todos, um a um, sem uma única exceção. Ele os veria envelhecerem, e terem filhos, e morrerem, e ele continuaria ali. Sempre, eterno e sozinho.

Não apenas seus amigos... Draco. Como seria perceber e observar aquela pessoa de quem ele sabia depender tanto agora, definhar, envelhecer, partir e o deixar ali. Não seria mais misericordioso para ambos se não mais se vissem, se ele fizesse Draco ir embora agora? Mas sabia que não podia, sem Draco, estaria entregue a Ethan, e a isso ele se recusava. Poderia transformar o loiro, talvez? Assim seriam os dois eternos, imortais, teriam um ao outro... E ele seria capaz de causar a alguém a quem já devia sua própria autonomia a mesma dor e o mesmo vazio que ele estava sofrendo? Jamais. Importava-se demais com o rapaz, mesmo com tão pouco tempo, para fazer algo daquela forma. Se Draco lhe pedisse... Ele sabia que atenderia ao pedido. Mas por si mesmo? Pelo seu conforto e prazer? Nunca. Antes a eternidade no vazio do que na culpa. Ele nunca experimentaria a próxima grande aventura, como Dumbledore chamava a morte.

Sentiu Draco lhe encarar, parecendo preocupado e, sem se preocupar com quem via ou não, abraçou o outro pela cintura, espelhando o gesto dos dois vampiros mais próximos dele, a ruiva e o rapaz loiro. Julgava entender porque via tanta possessividade ali. Era um no outro que encontravam conforto e vida, razão para continuar e existir. A eternidade em solidão era assustadora demais até mesmo para ser contemplada. Percebeu que Melora o encarava, a expressão indefinível, e devolveu o olhar. Ela ainda permaneceu o observando, então olhou para Draco, que prestava atenção na reunião agora, e então para Ethan, e Harry viu um lampejo de dor tão grande nos olhos castanhos que seu próprio coração perdeu um compasso. Ela olhou para baixo e, quando levantou o olhar mais uma vez, a máscara de frieza e indiferença já estava novamente no lugar. Perdeu-se em considerações... Quantos segredos aqueles sete não teriam entre si? Quantas brigas, e quantas discussões, e risadas, e encontros, e desentendimentos, e reconciliações. Nenhum sentimento leviano unia pessoas por tanto tempo. Assim como nenhum sentimento leviano causava a dor que ele vira estampada no olhar de Melora. E imaginar que ele poderia ser parte da causa daquela dor, fez com que se sentisse mal por ela e pelos outros. Que líder incapaz que haviam arranjado... De todos eles, Ethan parecia ser o mais inconseqüente.

- Harry? – ele olhou para o loiro que lhe chamava e viu a atenção de todos na sala fixa nele, havia perdido boa parte da reunião e se sentiu um pouco culpado.

- Desculpe, eu não estava ouvindo. O que disseram?

- Precisamos montar um grupo para irmos até Londres, no prédio do orfanato, onde foi encontrada uma das Horcruxes. – Lupin esclareceu - Mas estamos com dificuldades... – o ex-professor olhou em volta e, acompanhando seu olhar, Harry percebeu que a maioria dos bruxos não parecia querer seguir a liderança de algum daqueles vampiros e o rapaz se viu diante de um impasse. Não poderia obrigar ninguém a ir, mas não queria que os vampiros pensassem que não confiavam neles. Não que fossem confiáveis, mas enfim... Ninguém ali precisava de mais conflitos. Tentava se decidir quando Melora falou, a voz alta e fria, chamando a atenção dos demais.

- Simples. Vamos eu, Lupin, Harry e Draco. Vocês estarão em vantagem numérica.

- Melora... – começou Ethan em tom de aviso, enquanto Draco protestava.

- Eu não participo de missões! – Ethan encarou o loiro, que pareceu encolher-se no banco.

- Não participa, senhor Malfoy? E se diz "membro" da Ordem? – o tom era de escárnio frio que fez o sangue de Harry ferver.

- Ele não vai. Vamos eu, Melora, Lupin e Tonks.

- Pensei que ele fosse seu companheiro, Harry. – falou Ethan, a voz transbordando de veneno - Justo num momento como esse, ele não vai?

- Malfoy tem um contrato com a Ordem, senhor Ethan. – declarou Hermione, parecendo reunir toda a coragem que possuía para enfrentar o vampiro, mas o fazendo mesmo assim - A parte dele era apenas ajudar Harry nos primeiros dias, com Oclumência e na pesquisa. Em troca, ele recebe proteção. É perigoso para ele deixar a sede e ele tem informações importantes sobre os Comensais para dar. Eu vou no lugar dele, se isso é um problema. – o vampiro a encarou e sorriu, gostava de pessoas corajosas.

- Muito bem, então. Se Harry concorda com o grupo da Ordem, o Sr. Lupin, Srta. Tonks e a Srta. Granger, eu vou reformular o nosso grupo. Vamos eu e Mathew. Melora fica.

- Eu vou! – ela parecia indignada e os dois se encararam, arrancando um olhar de cansaço dos outros vampiros. Aparentemente, aquelas discussões eram comuns.

- Não. Não vai. É perigoso e você fica. – ela riu.

- E quem é você para mandar em mim?

- Se o fato do Ethan ser nosso líder não é o suficiente, ótimo. – disse Alex, atraindo o olhar da morena para ele, enquanto Celen lhe lançava um olhar desaprovador - Eu sou seu irmão e você não vai. – a garota pareceu prestes a discutir, mas olhou em volta, encarou Draco, e sorriu.

- Ótimo, maninho. Eu fico, então.

Boa parte dos membros da Ordem observava a discussão de boca aberta. Vampiros instáveis, que iniciavam discussões tão repentinamente quanto terminavam com elas. Era como viver ao lado de um dragão adormecido.

Internamente, Harry estava agradecido. Ethan indo com eles, e Draco ficando na casa, lhe dava um mínimo de segurança. Afinal, estariam em missão, precisariam se concentrar em conseguir a Horcrux, e Draco estaria a salvo de Ethan, assim como ele, já que estaria cercado de companheiros. No entanto, o olhar calculista que Melora lançava ao loiro lhe inquietava. Sem nenhuma razão aparente, seu instinto dizia que não podia confiar nela.

Partiriam na noite seguinte e passaram mais algumas horas discutindo o que estaria protegendo a Horcrux. Era incrível como Ethan fazia tudo soar fácil e descomplicado. Mathew estava lá no dia em que souberam da localização da Horcrux, os feitiços seriam letais em um humano, mas em um imortal... Não fariam muita diferença. A reunião terminou e ele seguiu para o próprio quarto, trazendo Draco com ele. Não era seguro para o loiro ficar vagando pela casa com Ethan ali. E Harry se sentia melhor quando o loiro estava por perto. Se era disso que se tratava a tal "transferência", a dele ia muito bem, obrigado.

Olhou para o loiro, que parecia extremamente entediado, enquanto ele colocava o pijama e se sentava na cama, os sinais da inversão de horário de sono aparentes na fisionomia.

- Está tudo bem, Draco? – o outro parecia ter sido arrancado de um devaneio.

- Hum? Ah, está, sim. Só cansado... A troca de horário. – ele continuou sério e encarando o chão, enquanto Harry dava de ombros e pegava um livro para ler.

Era para ele se sentir assim? Com essa alegria boba por ver Potter lhe defender e ficar apreensivo porque o vampiro que o havia mordido iria passar horas na companhia do moreno, sozinho? Afinal, ele havia desistido daquela idéia idiota de eternidade, estava ligado a Potter agora porque fugir seria suicídio e porque o que havia acontecido na noite anterior havia sido... Bem... Agradável. Se o vampiro conseguisse conquistar Harry, ele estaria livre novamente e provavelmente Harry se sentiria mal por ter lhe usado e garantiria sua proteção até o fim da guerra e ele teria sua vida normal de volta. Então, por que era que sentia suas entranhas se revirarem só de pensar naquela possibilidade? Não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria _mesmo _pensar no porquê de estar se sentindo assim. Eram coisas demais acontecendo, era isso, estava confuso, era só.

Estava realmente cansado e acabou adormecendo não muito depois. Quando Harry se aborreceu de ler e virou-se para a cama, alguns minutos depois, sorriu ao ver o garoto loiro adormecido, jogado por cima das cobertas, uma das mãos sobre o rosto, evitando que os cabelos lisos caíssem sobre os olhos, a outra jogada para cima, parecendo tão em paz que aqueceu um pouco o frio constante que Harry sentia.

Jamais poderia imaginar que seria em Draco Malfoy que ele iria encontrar tanto conforto, tanto bem estar. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele, ele era seu porto seguro e era tudo tão intenso que ele próprio não compreendia. Talvez fosse apenas o que deveria sentir ao lado de Ethan, mas que havia sido obscurecido pela raiva que sentia contra ele. Talvez fosse... Ou talvez fosse o modo como Draco sorria, e lhe chamava de Potter quando estava de mau-humor, talvez fosse apenas por ser... Draco Malfoy, o garoto que jamais havia se deslumbrado com sua fama.

Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. Não queria realmente pensar no que era. Estava lhe ajudando, não precisava ser nomeado. Com cuidado, removeu as cobertas e ajeitou o loiro sobre a cama, que resmungou um pouco a ser mudado de posição, mas acabou se acomodando em Harry assim que este deitou ao seu lado. O moreno adormeceu tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte, destruiria mais um obstáculo entre ele e Voldemort. Mais um passo para o fim da guerra. Teve um sonho confuso, onde havia o nascer do sol e uma escadaria, sob uma luz vermelha. Virou-se na cama, incomodado, e aconchegou-se a Draco, as imagens confusas sumindo pelo contato com o loiro. Suspirou e adormeceu novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era a segunda noite em que acordava sem Harry ao seu lado e ele começava a ficar preocupado. Onde estava aquele cicatriz? Decidiu descer, para comer alguma coisa. Sem vampiro algum querendo o seu pescoço, ele se sentia melhor do que nos dois dias anteriores, apesar de ter certeza que se sentiria mais seguro ainda se Harry estivesse ao seu lado. Afinal, para a maioria da Ordem, Draco era o inimigo. Quando chegou à cozinha, sentiu-se seriamente tentado a voltar ao seu quarto e permanecer lá. Weasleys, montes deles, estavam acumulados na cozinha, ao lado de uma McGonagall que distribuía ordens a alguns aurores. Aparentemente, a Ordem voltara à ação na Sede, e não se incomodava com seus novos aliados, sendo que duas das garotas, a morena de olhos azuis e a ruiva, que até fez Draco se surpreender ao notar que ela estava sozinha, assistiam a discussão com um ar de leve interesse. Ele se sentou à mesa e serviu-se de comida, observando os olhares nada discretos que os aurores lhe davam, que diziam claramente que ele havia passado de Comensal da Morte a protegido do escolhido. Pensassem eles o que quisessem, aquilo _era_ uma mudança para melhor.

Comeu rapidamente e decidiu ir até a biblioteca, tentar passar algum tempo sozinho. Viu mais integrantes da Ordem e mais alguns aurores, que conhecia do ministério, na sala de música, enquanto passava pelos corredores. Eles estavam reunidos com o outro vampiro loiro e o moreno, com cara de poucos amigos. Apressou-se para a biblioteca. Não queria se envolver naquilo mais do que já estava envolvido, ou não teria chance alguma de sair vivo daquela guerra.

Entrou no recinto e, julgando-se sozinho, jogou-se em uma cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocando o rosto entre as mãos. Merlin, como alguém podia se colocar em tantos problemas seguidos? Sua missão absurda no sexto ano de escola, seus dois anos como Comensal nada bem vindo, e agora, quando se julgava seguro, por ter pedido proteção, estava sempre a um passo da morte, vampiros e aurores e... Potter. O que era que estava acontecendo, ele não conseguia entender. Era o fascínio que os malditos vampiros lançavam sobre os outros, tinha que ser... O brilho que ele tinha no olhar e a segurança que ele passava. Ele tinha um encanto diferente, era sempre o extremo, o vampiro a beira de cometer um assassinato, o rapaz que se entregava aos seus beijos e se dizia dele, o homem que calava toda uma sala com um olhar, o garoto que se preocupava ao ver que ele não parecia bem, o vampiro recém-feito que não tinha medo de desafiar seu criador, a pessoa que precisava tanto dele que nem ao menos tinha medo de admitir. A transferência que Potter havia feito de tudo que deveria sentir pelo tal Ethan havia sido total e completa. Transferência. Ótimo, perfeito. Mas e quando ele se cansasse da brincadeira? Em algum momento o encanto vampírico iria passar e aí o que restaria para ele? Potter o deixaria partir?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração, decidido a não pensar mais naquilo. Ao menos até o fim da guerra, ele teria que permanecer ali. Era o melhor, era seguro e, bem, se tivesse mais alguns momentos como o de algumas noites atrás ele certamente não iria reclamar. Sorriu com a lembrança, a intensidade dos olhos verdes, o abraço frio e tudo que havia sentido.

- Quem diria... – disse, em voz alta, e quase caiu da cadeira quando teve um riso como resposta. Olhou em volta, assustado. Pensava que estava sozinho, e viu a vampira morena, a que tinha estado lhe observando há dois dias, sentada na janela, os cabelos balançando com o vento, os olhos brilhando de uma maneira que Draco sabia que nenhum olhar humano jamais brilharia.

- Desculpe se o assustei. – ela disse com um sorriso, pulando da beira da janela para dentro da sala - Não tinha a intenção, mas você não me viu... – ela deu de ombros e ficou o encarando, olhos nos olhos, e Draco sentiu um arrepio - Você não lembra de mim, não é? – ela se aproximou e sentou em uma cadeira próxima a dele.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e ela sorriu mais uma vez. Outro arrepio. O tempo deveria interferir com os efeitos que um vampiro exercia sobre um humano. Era um tipo de encanto que ele pensava ter sentido com Harry, mas diferente, esse era seco.

- Você era muito pequeno, mas era uma criança adorável. – ele apenas olhou para ela mais uma vez, tentando parecer aborrecido, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos castanhos eram uma armadilha na qual ele já estava preso. Não podia desviar o olhar, mesmo querendo muito fazê-lo. Estranho... Com Potter ele nunca pensava em querer desviar, nem sentia medo, nem vontade de se afastar, e a incapacidade de realizar este desejo não lhe causava pânico. Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar confusos e ele tentou piscar e limpar sua mente, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

- Você queria ser imortal, não queria, Draco? – a voz dela era baixa, fria, mais um arrepio de puro medo cruzou seu corpo. Poucas vezes ele quis tanto uma coisa quanto queria sair dali. E, no entanto, não conseguia. - Você é incrivelmente parecido com Ethan, mas você já deve saber disso... Ou Harry não teria se aproximado de você, não é mesmo? – por alguma razão, aquilo lhe ofendeu. Era verdade, sua semelhança havia sido a primeira causa, mas Harry estava ao lado dele por ele, não era? Exatamente porque ele não era Ethan, e não o contrário - Você já pensou no que vai acontecer quando você envelhecer, Draco? No quanto vai doer? No quanto a morte deve ser assustadora? Você quer passar por isso, Draco? Você realmente não precisa... – ela correu a mão pelo rosto dele, sorrindo e ele sentiu seu próprio medo aumentar - Tão parecido e tão diferente... A eternidade não é algo para se temer, Draco. Realmente não é... Mas você vai ter tempo de aprender, não vai? Eu prometo, Draco, que isso não vai doer...

O rosto dela se aproximava e ele queria muito se mexer, mas não conseguia. Não foi um movimento rápido, como o que ele vira nas lembranças de Harry, era lento, calmo, paciente, quase como se ela não quisesse fazer o que estava fazendo, como se desejasse que alguém lhes interrompesse, mas se sentisse compelida a fazer o que havia se proposto.

Foi quando ele sentiu os dentes dela sobre seu pescoço que houve um estrondo na porta e Harry estava lá, Ethan ao seu lado, sorrindo triunfante, segurando uma taça retorcida em uma das mãos. O encanto se quebrou, ele podia pensar novamente, podia se mover, e a primeira coisa que fez foi afastar-se daquela mulher, indo em direção à janela. A respiração acelerada, mas, junto com o medo, veio a sensação de alívio. Harry estava ali, sujo, as roupas rasgadas, mas sorrindo, uma das tais Horcruxes certamente destruída. O sorriso do moreno, no entanto, sumiu de seu rosto quando ele compreendeu o que estava para acontecer naquela sala, o olhar que dirigiu a Melora era mortal, mas o que ele viu em resposta simplesmente desarmou sua fúria.

A garota olhava para Ethan, o rosto em expectativa, e o vampiro a encarava de volta, impassível, enquanto Draco e Harry apenas apreciavam a cena. A tensão era tanta que parecia que o próprio ar estava mais pesado, até que uma pequena risada de escárnio soou pela sala, arrepiando Draco e enfurecendo Harry uma vez mais.

- Você costumava ter mais bom gosto com seus brinquedos, Melora. – a voz fria ecoou pela sala, enquanto Ethan dava as costas e saía. Harry viu a garota virar para a janela, enquanto ele fixava Draco que estava entre feliz pela chegada do moreno e com medo do que poderia ter acontecido se eles não tivessem chegado naquele momento. Ele buscou o olhar verde que estava fixo nas costas da garota e Harry lhe sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta decidiu sair da sala. Não queria saber o que aconteceria lá dentro.

Quando a porta se fechou, Melora deixou escapar um longo suspiro e Harry se perguntou se ela sabia que não estava sozinha.

- Eu não ia realmente mordê-lo, Harry. Eu sabia que Ethan estava chegando com você. Depois de tanto tempo perto você... Sente. – ela disse, em voz baixa, ainda de costas para ele e dirigindo-se à janela, onde se sentou e então se voltou para encará-lo - Eu imaginei que se soubesse o quão próxima eu estava de fazer um companheiro... – ela sorriu - Mas eu deveria conhecê-lo melhor.

Harry encarou a morena, com seu leve sorriso e sentiu um misto de pena e raiva. Mesmo que não tivesse a intenção de morder Draco, agora o loiro teria ainda mais problemas com Ethan e isso...

- Isso não vai acontecer. – ela declarou - Cuidado com seus sentimentos, Harry, eles são traídos pelas suas expressões com uma facilidade imensa. Ethan não vai perseguir Draco. Apenas converse com ele, não o exclua. Ele não é um risco. Você ainda vai ver que, no fundo, ele é um homem bom.

- Como você pode defendê-lo e dizer que ele é bom? – ele perguntou, realmente confuso, - Sendo que ele mordeu você e agora...

- Parece me desprezar? – ela indagou, o encarando - Ah, mas é aí que você se engana, Harry. Ethan não me mordeu. Não foi ele quem me fez. Eu poderia dizer que eu me fiz sozinha, uma vez que enganei meu irmão para que ele me mordesse. – Harry pareceu espantado e ela riu levemente - Não se espante, eu tinha as minhas razões. Estranhas, talvez, mas existentes. Sabe, Harry, eu me apaixonei por Ethan no momento em que eu o vi. Tão belo, e tão nobre, e bom. Pagar o preço de me tornar imortal por ele não me pareceu caro e eu jurava que ele iria se apaixonar por mim. Eu sempre deixei claro que o amava... Foi uma pena que não tenha funcionado. Foi você a primeira pessoa que Ethan mordeu e transformou. A primeira que ele realmente quis e eu sei que, sendo ele como é, ele jamais desistiria de você ou lhe trataria como você viu ele me tratar. Na verdade, eu mesma deixei chegar a este ponto... – ela olhou pela janela e parecia perdida em pensamentos, até que Harry se aproximou.

- Então por que você fica? – ela voltou o olhar para ele e pareceu considerar a questão.

- Esta, Harry, é uma questão que eu não sei mais a resposta. – desceu da janela e foi em direção a porta. Ela estava quase deixando a sala, quando Harry perguntou, num tom curioso.

- É verdade que vocês estiveram em Hogwarts? – ela voltou-se, o encarou e sorriu.

- É, sim. A maioria de nós orgulhosos Sonserinos. – ele desviou o olhar e ela riu - Mas em Ethan você deveria confiar, Harry. Ele foi tão Grifinório quanto você.

Ela deixou a biblioteca e Harry ficou ali alguns minutos, pensando. Seguindo a passos incertos até o seu quarto, o coração parecendo pesado, em um momento que ele se julgava tão feliz.

Ele mal havia aberto a porta e foi recepcionado por um beijo possessivo, a que ele se entregou, a alegria ressurgindo dentro dele. Draco era firme, não o deixou quebrar o beijo, nem se afastar, o puxava de encontro a si e aos poucos as roupas dos dois foram se perdendo no chão, deixando uma trilha até a cama, onde Harry acabou deitado de bruços, o loiro colocando-se em cima dele, beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o frio emanar dele e, mesmo assim, não se afastando. Os movimentos começaram leves e Harry não conteve os gemidos, Draco parecia decidido a subjugá-lo, a cada movimento que ele tentava fazer para alcançá-lo, o outro se esquivava, os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os gemidos que os dois produziam, até que o loiro correu as mãos pelos dois lados do corpo gelado, não deixando de se mover, enlaçou seus dedos e colocou as mãos do moreno sobre a sua cabeça, beijando o pescoço com força, mordendo e provocando, enquanto Harry não podia reagir, se deixando entregue.

- Você precisa de mim, não precisa, Harry? – o loiro sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto mordia seu pescoço, os movimentos mais rápidos dentro dele, uma das mãos deixando a sua e movendo-se para a própria ereção do moreno, que gemeu em aprovação e tentou se mover no ritmo do loiro, sendo preso por esse, que não movia mais o corpo ou a mão, apenas mordia o moreno, que estava tonto pela antecipação, - Precisa, Harry? – os gemidos do moreno aumentaram, enquanto o loiro mordia e beijava, deixando um caminho de calor a cada respiração.

- Eu preciso... - o moreno disse, entre arquejos de respiração e ele sentiu o loiro mover a mão no mesmo ritmo do quadril, gemendo novamente - Eu preciso, Draco... Aaaahhhhh...

- Você precisa de mim, Harry, você precisa... – o loiro murmurava entre os beijos e exclamações de prazer que deixava escapar. Movendo-se dentro do moreno, sentindo-o contra sua mão, até senti-lo derramar-se sobre a cama, enquanto ele mesmo atingia o clímax no corpo do outro.

Ofegando, levantou-se apenas o suficiente para que Harry se desvirasse e limpasse a cama com um aceno da varinha que havia caído ao lado deles. Ele abraçou o moreno possessivamente, e deitou-se quase em cima dele, enquanto este fechava os olhos para dormir, certamente cansado pela missão.

Draco demorou muito mais a adormecer. Assim que deixara a biblioteca, pensamentos que ele não desejava ter lhe assaltaram e ele não pôde fazer nada para pará-los.

Era diferente. O que ele sentira com a vampira, o encanto, a tontura, a incapacidade de se mover... Era diferente. Com Harry era ele também. Ele não queria se afastar, o sentimento de poder confortar alguém tão necessitado, de ser o único a quem o moreno se deixava dobrar, conseguir arrancar sorrisos quando ninguém mais podia... Era diferente. Não era nenhum encanto de vampiro, era Harry Potter. O pensamento havia lhe atingido com tal intensidade que negação alguma havia conseguido se formar em seu cérebro. Por Merlin, como havia deixado aquilo acontecer? Estabelecer uma ligação insensata e imprudente com um vampiro, alguém que era seu inimigo desde a escola, alguém que... Que sofrera mais do que qualquer um precisaria sofrer, que havia tido uma infância infernal, que perdera quase todos os que amava, alguém que ainda tinha a capacidade de se entregar, mesmo depois de tornado um ser das trevas, alguém que havia dado uma chance... Para ele.

Gratidão, misturada à compaixão e pena, pelas imagens que via na aula de Oclumência, um certo fascínio que ele sempre tivera e uma boa dose de desejo, e aí estava: Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado. E aquele pensamento era tão absurdamente impróprio, ridículo e impossível que... Que... Que estava, realmente, acontecendo.

Sua cabeça dava nós. E se agora, que ele havia se deixado cair naquela armadilha, que ele sabia sentir alguma coisa por Potter, entre todas as pessoas, e se o moreno decidisse não mais ficar com ele? Se optasse por Ethan que, enfim, era um imortal? Se a transferência falhasse, se... Se Harry não mais precisasse dele?

Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, como uma fera enjaulada, tentando descobrir o que deveria fazer. Era tudo tão improvável e, no entanto... Estava acontecendo. E o que era milhões de vezes pior, ele estava gostando. Ele só precisava garantir que Harry precisasse dele. Precisasse dele como de ar. Não poderia deixar que o moreno escapasse. Como toda boa criança mimada ele sempre tivera tudo que queria. Não era agora que isso iria mudar.

Foi naquela disposição que se encontrava quando Harry adentrou o quarto e não houve segundos pensamentos. Queria tê-lo, precisava dele. Precisava fazê-lo seu. E agora, vendo o outro dormir contente em seu abraço quase sufocante permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso de lado, ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada de medo surgia. O moreno teria que precisar dele. E Draco jamais poderia deixar ele saber que o amava. Potter precisava ter medo de perdê-lo e aí... Aí Potter seria dele. Até o dia em que ele conseguisse esquecê-lo e voltasse ao seu estado mental normal.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado, dormiu, abraçado ao outro que, ao menos em sua linha de raciocínio, lhe pertencia.

* * *

**NA2: O capítulo aumenta de tamanho... e as notas a autora maluc aumentam também...**

**Bem, eu tentei explicar ali a questão da "ukisse" do Harry. Huahuahauhau. A relação deles vai se esclarecendo aos poucos, não falta muito pro fim agora (triste). Espero ter deixado, ao menos, um pouquinho mais clara a questão da necessidade do Draco por dominância. XD**

**Enfim, estou sendo redundante já, mas eu amo as reviews que vocês deixam (aperta as reviews), obrigada mesmo, continuem assim!**

**Hauhauhauahuahuahuahauhauhau.**

**Valeu a todo mundo que tá comentando, adoro vcs, viu?**

**Agradecimentos: Agy, a beta que saiu de férias. (oh, por Salazar, quem vai betar os próximos capítulos?!) E às minhas maneeeeeeeeenhas!!!**

**NA3: Bem... esses vampiros surgiram na minha cabeça não foi de graça. Cada uma das mocinhas Ali tem uma correspondente aqui. E nós decidimos escrever a história desta big happy family composta por esses adoráveis seres. Me digam o que vcs iam achar de lê-la. XD**

**Obrigadaça, pessoal!**

**Bjs e REVIEW!**


	7. Partida

**NA: E mais um aqui!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Eu amo todas elas e vcs tbm! Huhauhauhauahuahu**

**Manenhas, nós estamos quase implícitas nesse capítulo, apesar do meu desaparecimento. ****XD Luv ya!**

**By the way... ****A história original de Celen, Melora, Phoebe, Alex, Andrew, Ethan e Petter está sendo produzida, com direito a banners feitos pela Buh Black! (valeu, Buh!) Provavelmente no próximo capítulo, ela já esteja no ar e, se algm estiver afim, poderá lê-lasXD**

**Agora, chega de falação, e vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Partida

_Minhas lágrimas não caem mais,  
Eu já me transformei em pó  
E os meu gritos não se escutam mais  
Estão na direção do Sol  
Meu futuro não me assusta ou faz  
Correr pra desprender o nó  
Que me amarra a garganta e traz  
O vazio de viver só..._

**Ao Fim de Tudo – Cidadão Quem**

Fechou a porta atrás de si e apenas sentou-se na janela, sentindo o vento gelado da noite contra o rosto. Tudo chega ao fim, mesmo para quem tem a eternidade pela frente. A vida é como um ciclo, quem tem a eternidade apenas tem mais tempo para apreciá-lo e vê-lo se repetir, e repetir, e repetir. Mas estava tão... Cansada. A repetição da busca e não-realização, a dor que estava sempre presente. Estava... Exausta. Secando a cada dia, sentindo o pouco de humanidade que restava em si se esvair aos poucos, a cada palavra ferina de Ethan, a cada olhar de raiva de Alex. Eles a estavam sufocando e ela permitia... Mas para tudo havia um limite. E ela havia acabado de chegar ao seu.

Não era a obsessão dele por Potter, nem mesmo a presença dele em seu círculo. A conversa com aquele rapaz só havia aberto os seus olhos. Ethan estava cometendo o mesmo erro que ela cometera quinhentos anos antes. Ela se sentia ameaçada, sim, teria ficado arrasada se tivesse sido desprezada, mas não era nem ao menos isso. Ethan contava tão certo que ela sempre estaria ali, que nem ao menos se preocupava em mandá-la embora, nem ao menos se importava por saber que ela quase havia feito um novo companheiro para si. Era a total indiferença dele, pela qual ela era a culpada, que a estava destruindo.

Havia suprido aquele vazio com os momentos passados ao lado de suas amigas desde a infância e os esparsos e raros bons momentos com o homem que amava, mas... Não valia a pena. Era a eternidade em negação, contentando-se com restos, vivendo a esperança de algo que não viria jamais.

Olhava pela janela e sorriu tristemente. Se ainda fosse humana teria chorado. Mas não tinha mais lágrimas... Não tinha mais humanidade suficiente para derramá-las. O riso frio de escárnio que Ethan havia dado ao ver a quase transformação do garoto Malfoy havia matado o último resquício de sentimento que ainda a prendia a ele. Aquele era o fim de sua vida naquele grupo, ou seria o seu próprio fim.

Não precisou pensar muito para se decidir, na verdade. A resposta estava na sua frente desde o dia em que Harry Potter havia cruzado a porta da mansão onde passara boa parte de seus cinco séculos de existência. Iria embora. E iria naquele exato momento.

Ouviu a porta fechar e não precisou olhar para saber que era Ethan que entrava. Era o cheiro dele, tão familiar e, até algum tempo atrás, tão querido, tão reconfortante, mas que agora lhe fazia sofrer, doía, a fazia lembrar que ele não lhe pertencia e nem ao menos queria que ela lhe pertencesse. E ela percebeu naquele instante que, na verdade, não se importava, não o queria. Não pela metade como ele era, e ela sabia que, inteiro, ele jamais seria.

Aguardou pacientemente que ele falasse. Sua disposição para diálogos naquele instante era nula.

Cansaço. Fastio. Exaustão.

Ouviu ele parar às suas costas e a observar, os cabelos balançando suavemente com o vento, imóvel e em silêncio, como gostava mais e mais de permanecer. Ele se aproximou suavemente e ainda assim não se moveu. Não queria, não tinha vontade.

Indiferença. Vazio. Solidão.

Ele a abraçou por trás, enlaçando sua cintura, e nem assim teve uma resposta, começava a imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Melora era sempre tão explosiva, passional. Aquela quietude não lhe era comum, não fazia parte da Melora que conhecia. Minutos se passaram e ela continuava apenas a observar o céu e sentir o vento. Se pudesse acreditar que aquele abraço era verdadeiro, que as desculpas que provavelmente se seguiriam eram sinceras, mas sabia que não eram. Eram falsas, uma farsa para mantê-la ali por mais alguns dias, até a próxima briga, o próximo desentendimento, até que Potter ficasse sozinho com a partida do mortal e lhe aceitasse, como sabiam que aconteceria. Ciclos, que ela já tinha vivido e experimentado, e no qual ela, desta vez, figurava como coadjuvante, como peça de substituição, até que o verdadeiro objetivo dele chegasse, dali a cinqüenta ou sessenta anos. Tão pouco para quem tem a eternidade... Uma vida para quem se acaba, a beleza multiplicada pela sua capacidade de perecer e encerrar o círculo que eles continuariam observando.

Vácuo. Desamparo. Dor.

- Você teria mesmo mordido aquele rapaz? – a voz rouca tão baixa que mal se ouvia e ela ficou em silêncio antes de responder, o tom calmo, despido de emoção, transmitindo muito mais sofrimento do que se tivesse gritado.

- Você teria se importado?

Silêncio e ela sorriu, desvencilhando-se do abraço, jurando que aquela seria a última vez.

- O silêncio fala mais que mil palavras, não é, Ethan?

- Não se atreva a me julgar, Melora! – ele gritou em resposta, afastando-se da janela, de onde ela lhe sorria, serena, - Eu não pedi que você fizesse o que fez! – ela deu uma pequena risada amarga e baixou o olhar.

- Creia-me, Ethan, quinhentos anos ouvindo isso de você e eu sei. Melhor do que ninguém, eu sei. – encarou-o novamente, - Eu sei que você não me queria para a imortalidade, eu sei que não me ama. Também sei que você provavelmente terá Potter em alguns anos e que ficará feliz por isso, e que eu até poderia continuar ao seu lado. Sendo um segundo plano, uma segunda chance. Também sei que se decidisse não mais me ter como companheira ainda me receberia de braços abertos em seu grupo, na nossa família, como você diz. Talvez aceitasse até mesmo um novo companheiro meu, desde que ele não lhe oferecesse risco, como Draco faz. Você foi um humano bom, Ethan. Honrado e corajoso, bravo, e belo, e puro. Talvez ainda haja um pouco dele aí dentro de você. Mas eu não consigo vê-lo mais. – a voz dela embargou e ela desceu da janela, caminhando lentamente em direção a porta, com passos vagos, não mais o encarando, enquanto Ethan lhe observava, perplexo, - Assim como também me tornei incapaz de reconhecer a menina que eu era e que eu perdi. Eu me tornei imune ao sofrimento, por estar ao seu lado e sofrer todos os dias. Mas isso está me afogando e eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso fugir antes que isso me sufoque. Eu estou tão cansada, Ethan, tão... Cansada.

O olhar cinza buscou o castanho e ela se permitiu encará-lo com o que sabia ser a última vez, sorrindo diante da não-compreensão que o homem a sua frente demonstrava.

- Esse é o fim, Ethan. Já está na hora. Quando Harry vier para você, jamais lhe deixe saber o quanto o ama, jamais lhe deixe seguro do quanto o quer, não o sufoque e o deixe enfrentar algumas dificuldades sem você ao seu lado, para que ele perceba o quanto você pode fazer falta. Não o antagonize ou o provoque. Ouça alguém que aprendeu isso tarde demais, mas ainda assim, aprendeu. Não deixe que Celen e Alex briguem demais, e diga a Phoebe que ela ainda é a irmã mais nova que eu não tive. E me perdoe. Por não saber fazer você me amar, por ter atrelado as nossas eternidades sem ter lhe pedido permissão, por lhe amado tanto que lhe fiz indiferente a mim. Eu sinto muito.

Antes que o loiro pudesse reagir, ela lhe deu um último sorriso e sumiu, num girar de varinha. Ele observou o espaço vazio onde ela estava e, pela primeira vez em séculos, percebeu com força que a presença da morena, que lhe confortava, e ajudava, e sempre estava ali, não era eterna.

E que era tarde demais para tentar recuperar o que jamais imaginou que pudesse perder.

Contemplou o espaço vazio a sua frente e imaginou o quanto era irônico para alguém que tem a eternidade como tempo de existência poder dizer que era tarde demais. Tarde para entender que sua companheira faria falta, para notar o quanto eram parecidos, para ver como doía ser desprezado por alguém que se quer.

Durante a noite que havia antecedido a sua missão com Harry, ele notara algo de diferente entre ele e o mortal. A ligação que parecia uma tentativa fútil de fuga por parte do moreno tinha ficado, de alguma maneira pouco compreensível, mais profunda, mais séria e ele conseguia imaginar o que seria. Passar tanto tempo com Harry durante a busca e destruição da Horcrux só havia aumentado seu fascínio por ele, e também o havia ajudado a compreender que, não importava o que ele fizesse, se continuasse a antagonizar o tal Malfoy, perderia qualquer chance de ficar com o moreno. O rapaz partiria de qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde, Harry seria seu, ele conseguiria conquistá-lo, tinha certeza disso. Arriscar-se ao ódio para conquistar o amor, não era um erro... Ou era? Repentinamente deu-se conta de que era isso que Melora havia feito por ele e ele a condenara, por cinco séculos. Ele não estava fazendo agora nada diferente do que Melora havia feito, esperando por um perdão de Harry que ele mesmo fora incapaz de dar.

O espaço vazio de onde ela havia sumido parecia pesar. O que era essa sensação de perda, como se fosse uma parte dele mesmo que havia partido?

Seguiria os conselhos de Melora e tentou se confortar, pensando que, com certeza, ela iria voltar. Ela não conseguiria ficar longe de Celen e Phoebe, até mesmo Alex. Ela não poderia ficar sozinha, ela era tão intensa. O riso, as brigas, as implicâncias, tudo aquilo faria falta. Melora faria falta... E era tarde demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi com um estrondo que Harry acordou e sentou-se rápido na cama, assustando Draco que havia acabado de acordar também. Gritos abafados vinham do andar inferior e os dois se apressaram, colocando as roupas, e saíram do quarto, encontrando um verdadeiro caos em uma das salas.

Phoebe e Andrew estavam com as varinhas em posição, em frente aos mortais que pareciam entre aterrorizados e preocupados. Celen estava entre Alexander e Ethan, o último mantendo distância do primeiro, que parecia fora de si. Se Harry pensava que havia visto Ethan furioso, nada era comparado ao que acontecia na sala naquele momento. As prateleiras por todo o lugar tremiam, o ar parecia impregnado de raiva e, agora que Harry prestava atenção, Ethan parecia ter um ar de derrota, enquanto Alex tentava lançar algum feitiço nele, através de Celen que se recusava a se mover.

- Alex, pare. Não vai adiantar nada você ir contra ele. – dizia Celen, tentando racionalizar com o loiro, que parecia não ter lhe ouvido.

- Eu não tive culpa... - Começou Ethan, sendo interrompido pelo grito do outro.

- Não teve culpa? Não teve culpa? Então me diga QUEM teve culpa, Ethan. Foi a minha alma que ela destruiu por amar VOCÊ! Foi ela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, e o que você fez? Mordeu um mortal qualquer, que jamais vai ser seu, que prefere ter alguém fraco ao seu lado a você! FRACO! Minha irmã, Ethan! MINHA IRMÃ! Alguém que sacrificou tudo por você! Como pôde fazer isso, Ethan, como? Puni-la por meio milênio pelo único erro que ela cometeu, e cuja causa foi VOCÊ MESMO! – ele mirou a varinha em Ethan, e Celen mais uma vez não permitiu que ele atingisse o outro, enquanto Phoebe lançava um escudo em volta dos humanos. Harry estava perplexo, olhou de lado para Draco e o viu branco de terror.

- Celen, por favor, saia daí. – a voz de Alex era calma quando dirigida a ela, e a ruiva apenas aproximou-se dele, levemente baixando a mão que segurava a varinha e virou-se para encarar Ethan que apenas permanecia os olhando.

- Você não precisa enfeitiçá-lo, Alex. Você sabe disso. – ela fixou o olhar castanho no cinza e Harry arrepiou-se pela intensidade de ódio contido em um só olhar, - A vingança pelo que ele fez vai ser dada pelo resto de alma que ele ainda tem. A eternidade em culpa. Não é necessário mais nada.

Ela pegou Alex pela mão e lentamente o retirou da sala, sendo seguida por Andrew e Phoebe, e os demais, pouco a pouco, deixaram o lugar. Harry olhou para Draco e tomou a mão do loiro, sendo o último a deixar a sala e percebendo, com um último olhar, a máscara de culpa que o belo rosto pálido havia se tornado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos dias que se seguiram, passaram a planejar a busca da última Horcrux. Depois dela, restava Nagini e então, Voldemort. A atividade estava mais intensa do que na organização da busca pela taça, o lugar era mais bem protegido, o acesso, mais difícil e era necessário mais planejamento, para que Voldemort não desconfiasse do que eles estavam fazendo, ou soubesse quem eram os novos aliados do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Parte da idéia que os vampiros tinham para o último ataque contra Voldemort era baseada na surpresa que o Lorde teria o saber que o único capaz de lhe destruir era imortal, como ele jamais conseguiria ser.

Desde o dia da discussão, era Alex quem liderava o planejamento, era ele quem dava as ordens ao grupo de vampiros e Ethan parecia aceitar isso facilmente, sem se preocupar demais. Contra todos os seus instintos iniciais, Harry sentia um pouco de pena dele, até haviam conversado uma ou duas vezes. O loiro não mais mostrava desagrado quando Draco estava por perto, não lhe lançava olhares ameaçadores, nem nada o gênero. Parecia ter aceitado a presença de Draco ali, o que por si só era motivo de inquietação, mas Harry não iria reclamar, não precisava de mais uma coisa para lhe preocupar. Não quando o fim da guerra parecia estar tão próximo.

As semanas passaram e ele se via, cada dia mais, esperando pelas horas que podia passar ao lado de Draco, na solidão do quarto deles, conversando, ou mesmo em silêncio, apenas pelo prazer da companhia do outro. Draco era uma companhia agradável no fim das contas. Não havia deixado de ser sarcástico, um pouco mandão e, talvez, mal humorado, mas Harry desenvolveu uma espécie de carinho por esse lado do loiro, um lado que era tão irritante quanto era infantil. Mostrava que Draco havia sido mimado quando menor, que sempre tivera tudo que quis. Mostrava que ele havia sido uma criança e um adolescente amado em sua casa e, estranhamente, tudo que queria fazer, naqueles momentos, era reafirmar ao loiro que ainda havia alguém que se importava com ele, mesmo que sua mãe estivesse escondida e seu pai, morto. Que havia alguém que iria ajudá-lo, que ficaria ao lado dele.

Havia também um outro lado de Draco que Harry gostava mais e mais. O lado daquele que dormia abraçado nele, que gostava de ouvir que Harry precisava dele, que demonstrava uma insegurança mascarada pelo sentimento de possessividade que Harry, embora jamais fosse admitir, apreciava. Ele nunca tivera alguém assim. Era sempre ele a liderar, a proteger, a confortar. Era bom ter alguém que lhe liderasse, até demonstrasse aquele estranho sentimento de comando em relação a ele. Fazia com que ele se sentisse menos sozinho, mais amado, menos propenso a passar o resto da eternidade em solidão.

Quando seus pensamentos chegavam a este ponto ele sempre os impedia de continuar. Ele sabia onde eles iriam parar. Parariam na certeza de que Ethan estava sendo agradável com Draco porque sabia que ele iria morrer. Que Harry ficaria sozinho. Que o mais provável era que, quando isso acontecesse, Harry recorresse a ele. E este sentimento de dominância, tão diferente do que o que sentia com Draco, fazia a raiva e o ódio de seus primeiros dias como vampiro ressurgirem com força total, e ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Finalmente a última reunião foi feita, os detalhes acertados e eles partiriam no entardecer do dia seguinte para destruir a Horcrux, a relíquia de Ravenclaw. Quando a reunião foi encerrada, o moreno agradeceu a ajuda de todos eles e se surpreendeu ao notar que, diferente do que sempre aconteça, quando ele ia até Draco para irem para seu quarto, foi o loiro que veio ao seu encontro e tomou a sua mão. As mãos de ambos estavam geladas e ele sabia que isso era o maior sinal de medo que o ex-sonserino demonstrava. Deu-lhe um sorriso confortador e o seguiu para o quarto, em silêncio. A presença do loiro ao seu lado sendo o suficiente para que ele não temesse o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era a terceira noite que Hermione passava na biblioteca, depois que se encerravam as reuniões na cozinha. Ela não queria perder as esperanças, ela precisava acreditar que seu melhor amigo ainda tinha "cura", mas, mesmo enquanto procurava, ela já sabia que não havia. Era apenas a sua pequena, mas existente, parte irracional que não queria se deixar vencer. Ouviu a porta abrir e virou-se para olhar. Era Mathew, o vampiro ruivo que havia ido à missão junto com eles, quem entrava. Ele vinha ali quase todas as noites, pelo que parecia, única e exclusivamente para lhe fazer companhia, já que pouco falava e quase nunca lia.

Ele examinou os livros que ela pesquisava e sorriu de leve.

- Você está tentando procurar uma cura, não está? – ela levantou o olhar dos livros e tentou se decidir se dizia a verdade ou mentia, uma vez que, se contasse que sim, queria uma cura, não queria que seu amigo se transformasse em um "deles", poderia ofender o vampiro de quem aprendera a gostar. Um pouco pela convivência e uma parte maior pela semelhança dele com Ron. O cabelo flamejante, os olhos azuis, o jeito despreocupado, embora mais sério, mais concentrado, era uma semelhança que lhe agradava. Sentia falta do seu amigo e companheiro. Queria ter tido mais tempo ao lado dele para poder dizer-lhe tudo que sentia.

- Hum, na verdade... É, estou. – ele lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo e sentou mais confortavelmente na cadeira, encarando a morena.

- Logo que eu fui mordido, e creia-me, faz muito tempo, eu arrombei praticamente todas as bibliotecas que contivessem qualquer traço de informações sobre vampiros. Eu queria, também, uma cura. Eu não queria ter que conviver com esse peso da Eternidade sobre mim. Infelizmente, eu não tive sucesso. Ser um vampiro não é uma doença e, por isso, não pode ter cura. – ele parecia realmente triste, - Mas eu sinto muito, Hermione. Eu queria que você conseguisse encontrá-la. – os olhos da morena encheram-se de lágrimas.

- É que eu não queria... Perder Harry também. Já foi tão difícil... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e só notou que o vampiro havia se aproximado dela quando sentiu que ele lhe abraçava.

- Você não vai perdê-lo, Hermione. Harry é bom, ele não vai sumir e te deixar. E mesmo que ele faça isso, você não vai estar sozinha. – ela o abraçou de volta. Desde a morte de Ron ela não se sentia tão segura. E, estranhamente, não estava se importando nem um pouco que a pessoa que lhe oferecia conforto era um vampiro, pois assim, tinha a certeza de que ele jamais a deixaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estava separando as coisas que precisaria levar para a missão, enquanto notava um ansioso Draco Malfoy andar de um lado para o outro, a passos largos pelo quarto.

- Draco, você está me deixando nervoso. – o moreno declarou, quando havia terminado de arrumar sua mochila, e o loiro lhe encarou.

- Isso é realmente bom, porque aí você percebe que eu estou nervoso também, Potter. – Harry pareceu espantado. Nervoso por que, se ele nem ao menos iria na missão?

- Como assim? – o loiro parou de andar e pareceu ficar desconfortável e um pouco sem jeito, mas decidido a dizer algo.

- Por que você vai? Quer dizer, já tem esse monte de vampiros para ir. Você não precisava ir e se ariscar!

- Draco, eu preciso, é a minha missão. Dumbledore a deixou para mim. – o moreno declarou, sério.

- Ah, claro! Os nobres Grifinórios, sempre em busca da próxima grande aventura. – a declaração, no entanto, fez Harry sorrir, e Draco o encarou, parecendo mais mal humorado ainda, - Por que é que está sorrindo, Potter?

- Dumbledore uma vez me disse que a morte era a próxima grande aventura. É engraçado que você diga que eu estou procurando por ela, quando essa vai ser a que eu nunca vou descobrir como é.

Draco arrependeu-se do que tinha dito. Andou até o moreno e este lhe abraçou.

- Eu vou ficar bem e voltar logo, ok? Eu prometo.

Os dois se encararam e Draco percebia, pelo olhar de tristeza de Harry, que nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele havia tomado uma decisão mais sábia do que interromper a mordida que Harry teria lhe dado. A eternidade não era uma benção, era uma maldição, condenava ao frio, à solidão e ao desespero. Ele quase podia ver a mente de Harry funcionando, enquanto o moreno corria a mão pelo seu rosto, traçando as linhas de suas feições, como se quisesse memorizá-las.

Harry corria as mãos pela face do outro, mergulhado em pensamentos que ele realmente não queria ter, mas não conseguia impedir. E quando Draco partisse? Ele precisava tanto dele, nem uma única de suas afirmações de que necessitava do loiro havia sido falsa. Ele realmente precisava dele, era como a única ligação dele com a vida que tinha antes. Ninguém mais o fazia se sentir vivo... Apenas Draco.

Ele suspirou e abraçou o loiro que devolveu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Todas as palavras não ditas pairando no ar em volta deles e fazendo-o triste e pesado, como uma saudade sentida antes mesmo do momento da despedida. Naquela noite dormiram abraçados um ao outro, buscando carinho e conforto, em busca da certeza de que não iriam ficar separados mais tempo do que o necessário. Foi naquela noite, quando Draco já estava adormecido e que Harry continuava a memorizar cada traço do rosto pálido, que o moreno considerou que, sem Draco ao seu lado, ele realmente achava que não conseguiria continuar. E, no entanto, talvez esse fosse o primeiro problema para o qual ele realmente não tinha uma solução. Por agora era fácil assegurar a presença dele, era simples apenas estender a mão e tocá-lo, mas e quando a morte viesse e o tomasse? Para sempre, assim como a vida havia tomado Harry. Estavam separados pelos extremos de sua própria existência e ele não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer para amenizar a dor que estava sentindo. Mal percebeu quando resvalou para um sono inquieto, mais uma vez perturbado pelas escadarias de uma Igreja e o sol nascente. A única coisa que o fez adormecer novamente foi o contato com Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foram quase duas semanas sem notícia, que acabaram por quase enlouquecer Draco e, por conseqüência, todos os que estavam perto dele. No entanto, parecia que todos estavam dispostos a relevar qualquer coisa que o loiro dissesse, lançando-lhe olhares compreensivos que o irritavam ainda mais. Ele e alguns integrantes da Ordem, Slughorn, McGonagall e Kingsley, entre eles, jantavam na cozinha escura de Grimmauld Place. O silêncio predominava no ambiente, só sendo quebrado pelo ocasional raspar de talheres no fundo dos pratos. Draco queria, mais do que nunca, uma razão para poder extravasar sua ansiedade e brigar com álguem, mas nem para isso eles lhe ajudavam. Pareciam respeitar seu silêncio pela ausência do seu "amado". Ele bufou em indignação solitária. Aquele cicatriz idiota ia ver o que ia acontecer com ele, quando pusesse os pés dentro daquela casa de novo. Duas semanas sem noticia. Talvez ele tivesse simplesmente decidido se juntar aos amiguinhos vampiros e havia esquecido dele. Estava a beira de simplesmente largar o jantar no meio e deixar aquela cozinha, com aquele silêncio irritante, quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e, sem nem notar o que estava fazendo, correu para lá, sendo observado pelos outros com curiosidade. Não era a primeira vez que a porta se abria, os outros membros continuavam a usar a casa, mas ele tinha certeza, simplesmente certeza, de que era Harry quem estava chegando. E ele não estava errado.

O moreno entrava apoiando Andrew, que parecia bastante machucado. Ethan tinha cortes por todo o rosto, os demais, no entanto, pareciam estar intactos. Nas mãos de Harry, um grande livro, que deveria ter sido um belo exemplar, um enorme volume com capa de madeira, estava parecendo carbonizado. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os cinzas, Harry abriu um largo sorriso e puxou o loiro de encontro a ele. Alguns instantes depois, seguiram para a cozinha, onde eles contaram o que havia acontecido, como Ethan havia se machucado para defender Harry, como Andrew havia absorvido quase todo o impacto dos feitiços sozinho. Draco não deixou de notar que a Sangue Ruim e o vampiro ruivo estavam o tempo todo juntos. Parecia não ter sido somente ele a cair no encanto vampírico por ali.

Harry mal havia saído do banheiro, depois de um longo banho e adormeceu quase instantaneamente, enquanto Draco permaneceu muito tempo ainda vigiando o sono do outro. Era bom mesmo que aquela história de eternidade fosse verdadeira. Ele não se importava de morrer quando estivesse velho o suficiente, mas, aquelas duas semanas sem Harry haviam sido mais do que suficientes para provar que ele já não conseguia mais viver sem o moreno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos julgavam que teriam algum tempo agora, para planejar o último e decisivo ataque a Voldemort. Foi num clima leve que tomavam a refeição na cozinha na noite seguinte. O ataque deveria ser algo planejado, bem executado, nada de pressa. Isso era o que eles pensavam. Até que, pela porta da cozinha entrou o único informante Comensal que tinham, Blaise Zabini, parecendo mais sério do que de costume. Ele nunca vinha até a sede. Foi com um olhar consternado da maioria dos presentes que ele cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça e tomou fôlego para falar.

- O Lorde planejou um ataque aos trouxas. No centro de Londres, em dois dias, ao entardecer. Todos os Comensais foram convocados, assim como todos os aliados que ele tem. O único objetivo é matar trouxas.

Silêncio seguiu-se às suas palavras, enquanto todos pareciam tentar decidir o que fazer. Intervir seria denunciar que tinham um informante e, com isso, reduzir as chances de conseguirem informações para atacar Voldemort novamente. Deixar o ataque ser feito, seria permitir que milhares de pessoas morressem, apenas para que Voldemort se divertisse. Harry, na verdade, não precisou pensar para tomar a sua decisão.

- Então é em dois dias que acontece também o nosso ataque. Em Londres, daqui há dois dias, ao entardecer.

* * *

**NA2: É O Blaise. Pq ele? Pq eu adoro essa criturinha e não queria que ele fosse mal e precisava de um informante... ngm melhor do que ele (foge)uahauhauhauahuahuahauhau**

**Muito bem, muito bem. O próximo será o último. Tão triste isso, eu amei escrever essa fic, estou delirante de alegria que vcs tenham curtido também! Bem o fim já está prontenho. Vcs sabem como me persuadir a postar, não? XD**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e deixou Review, luv you, people! Quem leu e não deixou review, gnt, obrigada igual, embora reviews sejam tão simples. É só clicar no botãzinho ali XD**

**Bjs a todos e, bem, sinto muito se tiver algum erro perdido, capítulo não-betado, pois Agy está de férias. (chora)**

**Até o próximo e último capítulo.XD**

**Ah, mais uma coisa. Coisa estranha essa minha Horcrux, não? É que eu realmente não me sinto capaz de detalhar essas coisas com cuidado e não queria spoilar ngm, então inventei um livroXD hauhuahuahua. Desculpem pela mediocridade, mas, enfim...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. FIM

**NA: Sem NAs prévias hoje.**

**Curtam, e eu espero que gostem. XD**

* * *

**FIM**

_The very brightest candle of all has been extinguished (A chama brilhante de tudo foi extinta)  
Smothered by those who could not bear to face reality (Sufocada por aqueles que não podem enfrentar a realidade)  
Every beat of your heart tore the lies all apart (Cada batida de seu coração destrói as mentiras)  
Made foundations quiver (Faz as fundações estremecerem)  
Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break (Cada onda no lago faz a porcelana quabrar)  
And I shiver...( e eu tremo)_

**Feint - Epica**

* * *

Um silêncio tenso segui-se àquelas palavras e Draco, inconscientemente, pegou a mão de Harry, que estava ao lado dele. Ele viu o olhar surpreso de Zabini e se arrependeu do gesto, mas Harry já estava também apertando a mão pálida com a sua. Não era só ele que precisava do contato para se sentir seguro, ao que parecia. A partir de então, muito pouco foi claro, organizado, ou vazio de tensão. Zabini manifestou sua insatisfação quanto a um plano tão impulsivo e, em suas próprias palavras, tão 'Grifinório', mas quando percebeu que quase metade das pessoas naquela sala eram vampiros, quando percebeu que o próprio Potter também era um deles, quando percebeu que sim, aquela poderia ser a última chance de acabarem com aquela guerra, ele apenas contentou-se em passar todas as informações que sabia e desapareceu, deixando para trás um grupo disposto a passar os próximas dois dias e duas noites acordado e sem descanso. Afinal, eram os dois dias antes da noite que definiria o resto de suas vidas.

Planos foram traçados, medidas de segurança e dispersão organizadas e foram apenas por poucos minutos que qualquer um deixou a cozinha durante a noite ou o dia que se seguiu. Draco apenas continuava lá, sua mente fria e analítica contribuindo com algumas partes, Alex e os outros vampiros ainda tratando Ethan friamente, mas pareciam ter lhe acolhido de volta, e Harry se focava apenas na batalha, sem querer pensar em mais nada, como se aquela fosse sua última noite sobre a terra, como se nada mais houvesse depois daquilo. O que era uma quase-verdade. Ele realmente não estava disposto a pensar no que aconteceria depois, o que Draco iria querer fazer, como se sentiria sobre eles, quando Harry vencesse e voltasse, o peso da eternidade pairando sobre eles como uma guilhotina pende sobre um condenado.

E se ele perdesse? E, ao mesmo tempo, como alguém conseguiria derrotá-lo? Voldemort não conseguira matá-lo, então, o que ele faria? Tentaria ferir os que eram próximos dele? Quem havia restado, afinal? Sirius já não estava ali, Lupin parecia reanimado depois de seu relacionamento com Tonks, mas, na verdade, eles nunca foram tão próximos assim. Nenhum dos professores parecia próximo demais. O único que verdadeiramente o era já havia partido, seus pais haviam partido, Ron havia partido... Hermione talvez? E então ele percebeu que Mathew sempre estava em volta dela, a cercando de atenção, algo em que ele havia falhado miseravelmente. Ele não conseguira ser um substituto para Ron, e Mione agora estaria sozinha... Mas não estava. Harry confiava na proteção que o vampiro ofereceria a ela. Draco, então? Impossível. Voldemort jamais teria como descobrir o que havia entre eles e, bem, graças a Merlin, Draco não participava de batalhas.

O que se tira de alguém que não tem mais nada que possa ser tirado, nem mesmo sua própria vida? Poderia ser arrogância, mas ele, naquele momento, era invencível.

E isso lhe causava uma tristeza tão imensa que quase não cabia nele mesmo.

Quando tudo foi, finalmente decidido, estratégias concluídas, foi dada uma ordem, impossível de ser contestada, por McGonagall, de que todos deveriam dormir ou, no mínimo, tentar, para que estivessem descansados para a noite certamente longa que teriam.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Harry procurou conforto nos braços de Draco. Estava ansioso como jamais estivera, era a última chance, a última batalha, a última vez. Era o fim de tudo, finalmente, e aquilo era bom e gratificante e... Muito, muito assustador. Depois do fim, de sua missão cumprida, de suas contas acertadas e sua vingança feita... O que lhe restava?

Apertava o loiro com tanta força contra si, que não notou o ar de preocupação que o outro demonstrava. O que seria dele? Deles? Que fim possível havia para duas pessoas que se odiaram e, agora, Draco estava certo em dizer, se amavam? Não havia mais insegurança, nem dúvidas. O que ele faria sem Harry, se ele o perdesse? Como poderia deixar o outro sozinho no que seria, certamente, o pior momento de sua vida, e ainda alegar que sentia algo por ele? E quando chegasse a hora em que o tão nobre Grifinório tentaria se afastar dele, sabe-se lá com que propósitos ou motivos? Ele sabia que isso aconteceria. Harry era incapaz de fazer alguém sofrer. Ele perceberia o quanto Draco precisava dele, o quanto o amava e aí, ele tentaria ir embora e partir, para que Draco tivesse sua própria vida de volta. Ou, pior do que isso, ele não perceberia o que Draco sentia, se sentiria culpado pelo que o estava 'forçando' a fazer e iria embora mesmo assim, remoído pela culpa, literalmente, pela eternidade.

Merlin, não havia uma única saída boa em toda aquela situação?

Ele sentia a respiração de Harry em seu pescoço, o hálito gelado, assim como a pele, e se sentiu arder. Queria consumir Potter, aquecê-lo, confortá-lo. Decidiu que aquele não era momento para palavras... Que significado elas tinham se comparadas a ações, de qualquer forma?

Começou como um beijo delicado, sobre os cabelos negros e que apontavam a todas as direções, as mãos claras e quentes percorrendo sem pressa ou qualquer intenção aparente os lados do corpo frio, enquanto os lábios finos do loiro desciam lentamente para o rosto e, então, o pescoço de Harry, que parecia entregue, como todas as outras vezes, se deixando levar e conduzir, sem resistir, percebendo, mesmo que Draco jamais houvesse dito, o quanto o loiro necessitava dessa entrega para se sentir feliz. Mas não era isso que Draco buscava naquele diz. Ele queria estar entregue, ele queria ser confortado e dizer que sim, precisava de Harry tanto quanto o moreno precisava dele. Sentiu o moreno deixar escapar um leve suspiro e subiu os lábios até a boca do outro, beijando sem pressa, as mãos ainda brincando com os lados da camisa, enquanto as de Harry enlaçavam sua cintura. O mais lentamente que se permitiu, afastou-se e quebrou o beijo, admirando por um segundo a expressão do que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, até que as pálpebras se abriram e revelaram o brilho verde que encontrou metal, e Draco aproximou-se novamente, sem fechar os olhos, sem beijá-lo, apenas encostando suas testas e unindo-os. As respirações aceleradas e ele não se permitiu acelerar também suas ações. Encarando o moreno da maneira mais direta e clara do que já havia feito até então, impediu que Harry retomasse o beijo movendo calmamente o rosto para o lado, sem fugir ao toque dele, no entanto.

- Harry... – o moreno o encarava em expectativa, ele viu as dúvidas que estavam se formando na mente dele e sorriu levemente, imaginando qual seria a reação que ele teria, - Eu preciso de você.

Os olhos verdes pareceram faiscar e escurecer de desejo e Draco sorriu mais, percebendo que o outro havia compreendido sua mensagem. Entregou-se ao beijo que Harry lhe dava, correspondendo como se estivesse com sede dele, ele queria Harry, precisava dele... e não teria medo de admitir. Gemeu quando o toque gelado dos lábios de Harry passou para o seu pescoço, sugando a pele como se quisesse consumi-lo, sentiu as mãos maiores que as suas livrarem-se de sua camisa, deixando-a caída no chão, e se viu deitado sobre a cama, Harry de pé a sua frente, abrindo lentamente sua calça, um brilho predatório no olhar, que o fez sorrir e tremer, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos e mordendo os lábios para conter um gemido, enquanto sentia o outro deslizar as mãos pelo seu corpo, agora nu. Sentiu, por um instante, o ar quente da tarde entrar pela janela e aquecer seu corpo quando o gelo do toque de Harry deixou de estar nele, por alguns minutos, e ele abriu os olhos, vendo o outro se despindo lentamente a sua frente, os olhos fixos nele, enquanto as peças de roupa caiam como uma trouxa no chão e teve que morder os lábios com ainda mais força, a simples visão lhe entorpecendo até quase não agüentar mais. Entrelaçou as penas em torno do corpo do moreno quando ele se aproximou e Harry colocou-se sobre ele, fazendo pequenos impulsos contra o loiro, arrancando exclamações deste, até que o loiro não agüentava mais, precisava de Harry tanto, tanto...

-Harry... Por favor... Aaaaahhh... – ele exclamou quando o outro começou, lentamente a penetrá-lo, com um cuidado infinito, Draco conseguia sentir através de cada toque que Harry não queria machucá-lo, não queria fazê-lo sentir dor, queria protegê-lo até mesmo contra seus próprios instintos que gritavam mais fundo, mais rápido.

A mão gelada de Harry lhe envolveu e ele não conseguir suprimir um gemido, na verdade, nem ao menos tentava, nenhum dos dois tentava, gemidos e exclamações se misturavam enquanto Harry movia-se mais rápido, no mesmo ritmo da mão que envolvia Draco, enquanto intercalavam beijos desesperados e olhares profundos que acabavam liderando a outro beijo, um círculo vicioso que nenhum deles queria que se encerrasse, até que, com um último movimento, Harry exclamou algo incompreensível, pouco antes de Draco também atingir o clímax e ambos desabaram enlaçados, adormecendo num sono que teria sido sem perturbação alguma, se não fossem as imagens desconexas de que Harry tinha vislumbres, a igreja trouxa, os degraus, o sol nascendo em vermelho... E então as imagens se apagaram, enquanto Draco se aconchegava a ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto acertavam os últimos detalhes para sua partida, pouco antes do horário que haviam combinado, Harry não podia deixar de se sentir um pouquinho aliviado. Draco não participava de missões, Draco não corria riscos, Draco estaria seguro. E ele lutaria aquela batalha por ele.

Ou era o que pensava. Até ver o loiro preparando-se para partir como todos os outros. Harry teve um sobressalto e o puxou pelo braço até um canto mais afastado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – o olhar verde fuzilava o cinza, mas Draco recusou-se a desviar.

- Me preparando para ir para Londres, Potter, o que você acha? Que eu vou ficar escondido? Eu tenho honra e orgulho, sabia?

- E tem vontade de morrer, também? Você não vai, Draco! – a voz do moreno estava elevada e Ethan levantou o olhar para a discussão e então sorriu.

- Quero ver você me impedir, Potter! – o olhar e o tom teimosos do loiro o enfureceram ainda mais e, antes que ele pudesse dar uma resposta, a voz suave e fria do vampiro loiro se fez ouvir, interrompendo a discussão.

- Harry, posso falar com você? – o outro lhe lançou um olhar irritado e Draco aproveitou para escapar, postando-se ao lado de McGonagall e Lupin, longe do alcance do discurso de Harry, - Deixe-o ir. – o olhar de ódio que recebeu de volta, fez o vampiro mais velho sorrir, - Não, Harry, não é um plano para que o jovem Malfoy acabe morrendo, tudo tem seu tempo. É apenas que... Pense, como você se sentiria que a única pessoa que lhe restou estivesse indo para a guerra e você não fosse poder estar junto dela? – a expressão de Harry suavizou e ele encarou o loiro do outro lado da sala. Bem, não era como se ele pudesse impedir, era?

- Ethan? – o loiro lhe encarou, - Me prometa que... vai vigiá-lo? Eu não vou poder estar ao lado dele o tempo todo e... – ele parecia embaraçado e o outro vampiro riu de leve.

- Eu prometo, Harry. Eu vou cuidar do seu jovem Malfoy.

O sorriso brilhante que Ethan recebeu de volta diminuiu, em muito, o aperto que ele vinha sentindo desde a perda de Melora. Talvez tudo realmente ficasse bem, afinal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles estavam lutando há horas e, até então, não havia um único sinal de Voldemort. O entardecer veio e se foi, os Comensais aparatavam, aguardando ordens, a Ordem havia atacado e, até agora, nem sinal do Lorde das Trevas. Harry havia perdido e reencontrado Draco por dúzias de vezes durante a batalha, trocavam sorrisos cúmplices e ele sempre via Ethan muito próximo do outro loiro. Ele estava cumprindo sua promessa.

Já era quase amanhecer, a noite começava a perder o tom negro e mudar para azul escuro, quando houve um tumulto nas escadas da Igreja trouxa, na frente de onde lutavam. Draco desviou o olhar da batalha e viu Voldemort parado no alto das escadas, sorrindo cruelmente para o garoto que estava alguns degraus abaixo. Ouviu o grito de '_Avada Kedavra!_' e desviou o olhar de seu próprio combate, vendo o brilho verde atingir Harry e ele apenas continuar andando, um tipo estranho de sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto Voldemort lhe encarava, descrente. Viu o moreno erguer a varinha, mas, antes que ele visse o outro lançar algum feitiço, seus olhos foram cegados pela dor, ele viu todo o lado de seu tórax abrir-se em um corte e começar a perder sangue. Viu que Ethan se lançou contra o outro, e caiu nas escadas, os olhos quase fechando... Não tão cedo, não sem Harry, qualquer coisa para que Harry não ficasse sozinho, como Draco sabia que ele temia.

Dor lhe tomava e ele tombou nas escadas, percebendo que, não muito longe dali, Voldemort tombava também...

- Harry...

Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava acabado. O corpo do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos estava jogado na escadaria da igreja trouxa. Harry olhou em volta, tudo parecia difuso e seu coração estava aos pulos. Havia terminado tudo, era o fim de seus pesadelos. Permitiu-se um sorriso, o sol começava a despontar, ainda fraco o suficiente para não causar ardência. Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Se aquilo não era felicidade, ele jamais saberia o que seria.

Viu Lupin lhe encarando, e Celen ao seu lado, Alex ferido e com cortes, mas eles sorriam. Era o fim das trevas. Depois de tanto tempo junto com eles compreendia que sua natureza não era ruim, afinal. Hermione era amparada por Mathew e outro sorriso surgiu. Ele se sentia capaz de gargalhar. Até que ouviu a voz que sempre estava fria lhe chamar, com um toque de desespero.

- Harry! Rápido! – era Ethan quem chamava, não muito distante do corpo de Voldemort. Correu para lá e a primeira coisa que viu foi Dolohov jogado ao chão, estraçalhado pelo que parecia ter sido um ataque de raiva de alguém, sangue escorrendo pelo corpo já inerte.

A próxima foi Ethan ajoelhado ao lado de um outro loiro, que estava apoiado nos degraus, um dos lados de seu corpo lavado por sangue, o rosto uma máscara de dor. Ele ofegava, a respiração curta, rasa. Os olhos de Harry viraram-se com ódio para Ethan que lhe observava como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

- Eu juro que tentei... – o vampiro pareça desolado, - Mas foi tarde demais, eu tirei o bruxo de perto dele, mas não foi a tempo... Eu não queria... Te ver sofrer... Me perdoa... Eu não consegui...

Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz loiro também, apoiando-o com seu próprio corpo, a cabeça pendida contra seu peito, enquanto o moreno olhava em volta. Precisavam de medibruxos, precisavam de alguém para curá-lo. Ele sabia que um dia Draco iria partir, sabia desde o começo, mas não tão cedo, não quando o fim de tudo havia chegado, não quando a dor iria desaparecer, e só lhes restaria alegrias.

Não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir. Ele... Ele faria falta. As noites juntos, o carinho, e o apoio, e... E o amor. Se houvesse alguém em quem Harry havia pensado naquela batalha fora Draco. E no quanto poderiam ser felizes agora. Ele não podia ir tão cedo, não podia.

- Draco. Draco, me ouve, olha pra mim. – o loiro abriu os olhos fracamente e fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Não me olhe como se fosse tudo horrível, Potter. Não era você que queria tanto saber como seria a próxima grande aventura? Agora eu vou... Descobrir... Antes de você... – ele tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia.

Por Deus, não era possível que alguém sentisse tanta dor. Ele era eterno, por Merlin! Ele teria que poder fazer alguma coisa! E se... E se mordesse Draco? Ele ainda teria volta? – aproximou o rosto do outro e beijou, delicadamente, a testa dele, que fechou os olhos, com o contato frio, sua própria pele não estava muito diferente. Gelava a cada segundo e Harry podia sentir a vida esvaindo-se dele. Impotência, mais uma vez impotência, diante de coisas inevitáveis que doíam. Beijou o rosto, de cada lado, e então a boca, e sentiu Draco retribuir, entreabrindo os lábios, correspondendo com uma força que não parecia capaz de ter, como se estivesse tentando alcançar a vida através daquele beijo. Lágrimas quentes corriam pelo rosto do loiro e um desespero frio tomou conta de Harry. Não ia deixar Draco morrer e ficar para trás. Se recusava, não permitiria.

Era estranho como o sol parecia estar cada vez mais avermelhado e ele sentia os olhos úmidos, o mundo estava tingido de vermelho sangue, o ar estava impregnado de dor e silêncio. Sentiu muita gente a sua volta, mas não desviava os olhos de Draco. Ele não iria ficar sozinho. Ele não agüentaria mais essa perda. Desceu os lábios sobre o pescoço, beijando lentamente, e abriu os lábios, deixando os dentes roçarem sobre a pele dele, que respirava irregularmente, cada vez respirações mais curtas, cada vez mais tempo entre uma e outra, acariciava a face pálida com uma das mãos, tentando passar um conforto que ele próprio não se sentia capaz de dar.

- Não... – foi o sussurro que cortou sua ação, e ele sentiu uma lágrima de sangue frio escorrer pelo seu rosto, tingindo-o de vermelho, caindo no rosto do loiro, que segurou a mão que acariciava sua face e levando-a aos lábios, - Eu não quero a eternidade, Harry... Me deixa... Ir...

- Não, Draco! Não, por favor, por favor, não... Eu te amo, eu não posso te perder, eu não consigo enfrentar a eternidade sem você ao meu lado, não vai... Não vai... Não me deixa... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, sangue misturado aos do ferimento do loiro, e o moreno soluçava como uma criança. Ele o amava tanto, ele não queria mais viver um segundo, ele precisava de Draco ao seu lado.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. E é por isso... Que vai... Me deixar... Ir... – os olhos cinzas se fecharam e o desespero tomou conta do moreno.

- NÃO! Não... – os gritos se repetiam, confusos, o sofrimento tão grande que chegava a ser palpável, - NÃO VAI! – os soluços sacudiam o corpo de Harry, filetes de sangue manchando todo o seu rosto, e Draco apertou com mais força a mão que segurava, a respiração quase se extinguindo. Harry fitou o brilho metálico que se apagava e tomou uma decisão.

Vampiros tornavam outros seres imortais sugando sua essência... Talvez... Talvez... Se desse a sua essência para Draco, o loiro teria uma chance. Ele não queria ser imortal, não se importaria em morrer, se soubesse que Draco poderia ficar bem.

- Draco, olha pra mim, - a voz rouca fez o loiro abrir os olhos e gemer de dor. O sol começava a ficar mais forte, mas só o que Harry via através de suas lágrimas vermelhas era o brilho prata a sua frente. Apoiou a cabeça do loiro com um dos braços e desvencilhou o outro, levando o próprio pulso até a boca, mordendo-o até cravar a pele e o sangue escorrer. O loiro entendeu a intenção que o moreno tinha e sorriu, segurando com um braço enfraquecido o pulso que o outro havia aproximado de sua boca.

- Não se pode salvar quem não quer ser salvo, Harry. – o olhar que trocaram dizia mais que todas as palavras. Harry simplesmente não queria viver. E Draco não queria ser eterno. O afago trêmulo do loiro desviou a mão de Harry até seu rosto, entrelaçando sua mão na dele, o sangue que escorria ali manchando o chão e brilhando ao sol.

Harry baixou os lábios até a boca do outro e o beijou, sentindo-se enfraquecer, enquanto seu sangue escorria. Descansou a cabeça contra o outro, que se apoiava nele e podiam sentir seus corações baterem um contra o outro, o mesmo ritmo, o mesmo som, cada batida levando um tempo maior para acontecer que a anterior, a respiração enfraquecia e o mundo parecia brilhar mais, ficar mais claro, ter mais luz. Não havia mais medo, não tinha mais dor.

A respiração do loiro fraquejava, a de Harry ficava rasa, até que pareciam não mais precisar de ar, só precisavam do toque um do outro, seus corações parando ao mesmo compasso. O sangue que pingava das mãos entrelaçadas não demorou a cessar, deixando dois rapazes imóveis e abraçados. O sol brilhava e não havia ardência. Um último pensamento cruzou a mente já fraca de Harry e ele sorriu, ainda com os lábios sobre o do loiro, que lhe deu um último sorriso de volta, mais percebido pelo toque do que visto.

Eles entrariam na próxima grande aventura juntos.

E em paz.

* * *

**NA2: (arrumando as malas para fugir) Er... desculpem??? É que eu realmente considerei isso um final feliz XD**

**Eu disse que tinha problemas!**

**Hauhauhauhau**

**Pra td mundo que acompanhou e revisou e leu, meu MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA!**

**Essa é a primeira fic long que eu termino, eu amei escrevê-la, eu espero que vcs tenham gostadoXD**

**Obrigada mesmo mesmo!**

**Agradecimentos MUITO especiais: Agata Ridlle: darling, conselheira pinhônica, valeu pelo apoio!**

**Manenhas!!!!!!!!! Amo vcs duas!!!!!!! (sim, manenhas, vulgo 'Celen' e ' Phoebe' da ficXD A Melora era eu. Huahuahuahuhau)**

**E a todo mundo que leu, obroigada de novo!**

**Agira... REVIEW pra eu saber o que acharam do fim!**

**Bjs, pessoal, até a próxima ficXD**


	9. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

O vento frio varria o cemitério, levando as folhas secas em seu sopro, dando um ar de movimento e vida àquele lugar que deveria significar o fim de tudo, a inércia plena, o descanso eterno.

Ethan fitava os túmulos que estavam lado a lado, uma das molduras das fotos sempre vazia, enquanto as figuras moviam-se entre elas, sempre sorrindo, acenando para ele alegremente. Dois rapazes mais jovens do que aqueles que conhecera, belos, inocentes e que agora já não estavam mais ali. Os pequenos eus fotográficos sumiam e reapareciam, andando entre os dois retratos. Sempre felizes, sempre juntos... Sempre. O que significava essa palavra, afinal? Por que ele tinha essa estranha sensação de que, onde quer que estivessem, os dois rapazes estavam felizes e juntos, pelo simples fato de que se amavam?

Amor...

Outra palavra para a qual ele necessitava de tradução. Como pudera ser tão cego? Ter subestimado tanto o poder daquilo que estivera ao seu lado por meio milênio?

Ele pensava que, quando Draco partisse, Harry seria seu. Como havia sido tolo... Harry jamais lhe pertenceria, pois Harry amava Draco, e era correspondido com a mesma intensidade. E esse simples fato, esse sentimento tão simples, singelo e puro, fizera com que não houvesse mais duas pessoas distintas, mas apenas uma única alma, unida pelo amor. No momento em que um deles partisse, o outro seria incapaz de continuar, já que era parte dele que partia também. O poder do amor, da união das almas, havia sido o suficiente para que um imortal alcançasse a morte e fosse tragado por ela. E ele, por toda a sua existência, havia subestimado tal poder... Talvez por jamais ter amado.

Esse pensamento lhe atingiu com a força de um raio e o remorso o corroeu. O que ele havia feito a Melora? Quinhentos anos tentando conquistar uma alma congelada. Ele sempre julgara sua companheira como fria, sem alma, cruel, até mesmo, desumana. Como pudera ser tão abissalmente cego?

Desviou o olhar dos túmulos e encontrou Celen e Phoebe ao seu lado. Ambas tinham um ar de pena, manchado ocasionalmente por um olhar mais hostil, e ele sentiu sua própria culpa crescer mais uma vez. Não havia sido apenas ele que Melora havia deixado para trás. Ela deixara também suas amigas, suas irmãzinhas, e ele conhecia sua companheira o suficiente para saber que ela jamais as abandonaria, a menos que realmente não suportasse mais.

Baixou o olhar sentindo a culpa como uma presença física lhe oprimindo. Sentiu uma mão pequena e gentil segurar seu braço, quase como um afago, e encontrou o olhar castanho de Celen fixo no seu.

- Está na hora de irmos, Ethan. – a voz dela era suave e ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso triste. Deveria mesmo voltar com eles? Seguir seu caminho junto daqueles a quem havia feito sofrer?

Phoebe se colocou a sua frente, e sorriu também, não deixando que ele desviasse o olhar do mar azul que eram os olhos dela.

- Você não pode nos deixar. Já perdemos Mathew quando ele decidiu ficar com Hermione, não podemos perder você também. Além do mais, como iríamos explicar seu sumiço para Melora, quando ela voltar?

O pensamento que cruzou sua mente ficou claro em seu rosto e ele sentiu Celen sorrir ao seu lado.

- Ela _vai_ voltar, Ethan. Ela nunca nos abandonaria. Ela só precisa... Se encontrar. Mas ela vai voltar.

Ethan sorriu de volta e deu as costas aos túmulos, deixando o cemitério ao lado das pessoas que mais prezava. Pensara ter encontrado amor em Harry... Pena que o rapaz encontrara o dele em outro lugar. E agora Harry partira, certamente com mais alegria do que medo, certo de que cumprira sua missão, e agora descansava junto daqueles a quem amava.

Olhou o sol se pôr e permitiu que uma pequena pontinha de esperança surgisse dentro de si.

Harry havia partido, mas Melora voltaria. E ele lutaria por ela desta vez.

Para sempre, se fosse preciso.

* * *

**NA: Bem, acabou. E dessa vez é sério. hauhauhauahu Sem chance de continuações, ao menos em HD, mas... bem, os vampirinhos estão aí, e a história deles vai continuar (sem a parte 'mágica'), em uma história original, que o trio adorável de vampirinhas vai escrever**

**Celen:** E as vampirinhas supracitadas resolveram dar um olá

**Phoebe: **É, oi gente! surto de simpatia again

**Melora** : bem, nós vamos escrever, e tomara que vcs curtam. Já que a gnt tá curtindo escrever e mat... digo, descrever esses personagens e isso nos deixa felizes, né meninas?

**Phoebe:** ceeerto. Adoro esse trio de vampiras, principalmente pelo fato de serem, er.., tão, parecidas com as, er..., escritoras

**Celen: **e tão adoráveis quanto

**Melora** : enfim, três pessoinhas amáveis que vão ficar ainda mais amáveis se vcs pegarem o linkzinho aqui: **http// www. fictionpress. com / s/ 2399178/ 1/** tirarem os espacinhos e vão lá nos lerXD

**Celen: **não tenham medo. Nós não mordemos. A menos que nos peçam, claro.

**Phoebe: **E não morremos. Portanto desista do avada.

**Celen:** somos um trio meigo, amável e que não gosta de se divertir com a tortura alheia. E não somos irônicas -crise de tosse-

**Melora** :e só queremos que vcs se divirtam. Assim como nós.XD

**Phoebe: **somos muito fofas, portanto se você nos encontrar na rua, com roupas cor-de-rosa e com... er... manchas... er... Vermelhas, pode ter certeza: foi algum problema com a máquina de lavar roupas.

**Melora** :Com toda a certeza... Bem, a idéia geral é: nos leiam

**Celen:** e nos mandem reviews

**Phoebe: **e não nos obriguem a mat... Digo, parar de postar

**Melora:** Ah, com certeza eles não vão fazer isso. -sorriso maligno-

**Continuação da NA: Adoráveis elas, não? Curiosos com o que aconteceu com o Ethan? Com o que une Alex e Celen? De onde surgiu Andrew? Onde está Melora? **

**Leia Endless.**

**http// www. fictionpress. com / s/ 2399178/ 1/**

"_Ethan... Minha luz e minha maldição, temor e adoração, o branco e o negro, a crueldade contida entre palavras doces e carinhos. Quinhentos anos em devoção... E eu sigo sozinha."_

"_Alex. O anjo caído que me arrastou em sua queda. O meu amor e ódio eterno. A pessoa que completa minha essência por ter se apoderado dela. Não há perdão entre nós, há uma devoção e cumplicidade que ultrapassa isso. Há a dor. E a entrega. Nenhum sentimento é leve, nada do que resta é puro."_

"_Num momento, inoportuno talvez, conheci Andrew. Ele chamou minha atenção com seus olhos negros e sorrisos que há tempos desapareceram de seu rosto. Por fim, ele com nada ficou, exceto a si mesmo. O que aquele moreno mais prezava, talvez. Somos cúmplices agora, mas muitas vezes me irrito com suas manias egoístas." _

* * *

**N/B: Não, eu não pedi autorização pra colocar essa nota aqui... Mas estou invadindo!!!!**

**Meu... Cara... O.O Isso promete!**

**Vcs já têm uma leitora garantida, suas loucas de ego vampírico!**

* * *

**NA3: Eu autorizo, Agy!!!!! Brigadaça por betar, companheira! Hauhauhauahuahau**

**Bjs a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic. Luv ya!**

**R E V I E W ! (só pra não perder o hábito)**


End file.
